Death's Weapon
by Nightmare Zane
Summary: This would be the solution they had been looking for. "Take my hand, please." "Why did you do this!" "Who are you?" "You should have never been made." "I am just a weapon, nothing more, nothing less." "I will not let you touch him!" "My sweet Shi..." "I shall be your shield to protect. I shall be your weapon to cut down your enemies. I shall be only yours." New/Rewritten Version!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **死の武器 -** **Shi no buki (** **Death's Weapon)  
** **Rating: T  
** **Summary: This would be the solution they had been looking for. "Take my hand, please." "Why did you do this?!" "Who are you?" "You should have never been made." "I am just a weapon, nothing more, nothing less." "I will not let you touch him!" "My sweet Shi..." "I shall be your shield to protect. I shall be your weapon to cut down your enemies. I shall be only yours."**

 **Current: Followers: 0, Favs: 0, Reviews: 0, Communities: 0, Views: 0** **  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.** **Kuroshitsuji** **is written and illustrated by Yana Toboso-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Lily Carmen Black**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **That Weapon, It's Creation**

* * *

 **Location: Underground Chamber, Underneath the** **Shinigami** **Order**

 **Date: Unknown**

The towering stone pillars with dark green vines which were made of stone twisted around them to support the gray ceiling which was lost in the darkness. Torches, bursting with bright green flames, hung on each pillar which casted long, black shadows that danced along the walls and floors. On the ground, amongst the remains of battered Humans, a dark marble floor displayed an incarnate formula below. On their right stood a silver chalice filled with darkened blood that oozed of a vile beast, touched green from the flames that reflected on its shiny silver skin. On its other side was the noble sacrifice of their own kind laid in the center. Circling the outer edge of the incarnate formula stood five cloaked figures, hoods obscuring their faces.

The Elders.

"Have we gotten everything needed?" a rasped voice asked, to the far right an Elder's hood shifted as he looked towards the others.

"Yes," another answered, nodding.

Another was a bit hesitant in beginning, "Are you this is wise to do?"

The fourth muttered under their breath, "We have already gone too far. There is no going back." A first tightened against their chest.

"This shall be our solution. It is the one that we have been looking for, you know that."

"Indeed it is," the first continued, raising a hand to make them stop before a fight would break out. This was not the time to even begin. "We shall begin."

They raised their arms and began to chant in a dead language. The incarnate became to glow a white light.

* * *

 **Place: Unknown**

There was no concept of time - something unneeded. There was nothing that could happen, nothing the other did not. They stayed motionless. Darkness fell around them, but in the sweltering heat that surrounded them, they felt secure. Everything was tired together. It felt like nothing would get them. They were just there. Just a fragment within the darkness. Nothing more. They were content with that.

They wanted to stay this way. They wanted no change.

It was not meant to be.

But mixed in, between the warmth and safety, exhaustion cut through like a cold knife. Mist rose from the sweated ground, changing into unfamiliar, dark shapes and as the mist rose into the darkened night, the glittering fragment of a tired face flickered in the gloom. Once they were nothing but then things were twisted and turned to create something else. They took shape. They were given a form.

They were something more.

They heard something. The voices were too muffled to make out so it was ignored. It did not matter. The voices still stayed. A thin line cut through the darkness like a blade and was slowly growing. It made the voices clearer.

 _ **"-come-"**_

A slit formed on the being's rounded, faceless head and opened, asking, "Who's there?" The being was unsure. "What do you want?"

The voices became louder, beckoning them forward to the growing gray. They commanded them to come. They would not go away.

It was so sudden then. The white was shifting the black away, changing it into a light gray. A blob was shifted and shaped itself further, the being stood and looked upward at the gradient colors above them.

The voices commanded them to come again. They would not relent.

Something snapped within them, shifting so it would obey the voices. Moving forward, the being was encased by gray.

* * *

 ** _"Awaken and come to our heed!"_**

* * *

 **Location: Underground Chamber, Underneath the** **Shinigami** **Order**

 **Date: Unknown**

The light dulled and the incarnate formula was lost to time. It was complete. They had finally done it. The Elders had watched, gasps escaping from their lips, as everything had come together and the being took shape. The being rose, the misty fragments changing, solidifying into a human form. With a stir of its head, eyes opened at their command, revealing a bright red (a side effect from the blood of their enemy they noted but that had not matter) that stared blankly ahead. They all know the creature was so much more.

So, so much more.

"What am I?" it asked, once it stood, brushing away the sleepy dust from its eyes.

"Amazing," one muttered as another had held their breath. It had not surprised them that it could understand.

"We finally completed it!"

"This will be a new beginning!" They were in awe at their creation and muttered amongst themselves. One of them draped a gray cloak over the being, hiding a white skinned body.

"You are a weapon," the one who gave them the cloak responded. "You will be given a Master. You will be used."

Another explained, "Your duty is to protect, to shield, to collect. Your purpose is to obey."

"You shall obey all commands."

"What am I called?" the being asked, blinking once.

"That choice is your Master's and your Master's alone. They shall choose whatever they see fit."

"Once you are given to your Master, you will belong to them. Do you understand?"

The being nodded. "I understand and shall obey." It knew nothing else, something inside them told them that. That was their life; their reason for living. They decided that not knowing the Elders made sure it would obey their commands. The Elders did not know what would have happen if their creation revolted. So they took steps to take care of that.

"Good." The Elders walked away, the Weapon following them.

It would obey.

* * *

 **XXX Years Later...**

* * *

 **Location: Within the** **Shinigami** **Order**

 **Date: Unknown**

They held many names since they were created - William, Anna, Noah, Abram, Yuki, Jórunnr (their current name) - and many forms - a male or female with a variety of hair colors and lengths, either old or young, short or tall. They would take the appearance that pleased their Master the most. They were given a simple uniform - a black, long sleeve crop top shirt under a sleeveless, hooded light-gray trench coat with black pants and knee high boot. Around their neck was a black choker with a miniature skull dangling from it. That was the only constant thing they had except for their red eyes, something that put off many of their Masters.

Jórunnr never had the same Master twice - all for many different reasons. The Masters died, abandoned them, or were simply not compatible with each other, etc. There were too many reasons to count since their very first. One time, while going on a retrieval mission, their Master had not been able to pick them up to collect the soul's records. It did not matter to them, though.

But...

It made them curious.

Emotions were interesting...

A natural instinctive state of mind deriving from one's circumstances, mood, or relationships with others. It was something they had not known nor understood but they wanted to study this unnaturalness everyone else held around them.

So, they watched, and they learned.

They craved knowledge (just like all creatures do) but dared not ask, for to voice those dangerous thoughts might just lead to their very own death. Nothing good could come from yet, while they obeyed, they learned. They learned so much. They would become something more than what they were before. They would see what these emotions would take them.

That was their first want.

Their Master was their key, they had figured out not long after.

Their Master made them feel things (make them smile or cry or laugh at something they did or had said) and so they slowly learned how to make their Master make them feel these emotions more. Their Master could be quite oblivious to the sublet manipulations, they used it against the ones who created them.

But they still obey.

It was their life, after all.

Their newest Master - a male with blonde hair and green eyes who had hung himself in a fit of depression - was, in simple terms, an idiot. A cocky idiot. He could not do anything correctly, even when hunting down and gathering the Souls ready for the end of their story. He was killed in the end, trying to go after a soul that was contracted with a Crow Demon (such a vile beast, they were) and was killed for that. They did very little to protect him. The Demon had been most displeased with it and so they had to take the mangled body back to the Order, narrowly escaping the vile beast with their own head intact.

They had not wanted to know what would happen to them if they did.

They were supposed to protect their Master. They wanted to see if something would happen with their 'emotions.' Something had happened but it had vanished just as their Master had their ripped out of their chest, blood oozing everywhere. Their ex-Master's dried blood was still on their uniform.

The Elders were not happy.

June, the name their ex-Master had given them (they were named after his pet), stood in front of a large, expensive cherry wood desk in the office of the youngest member of the Elders. Their mint green hair tied loosely and hung over their shoulder while yellow-green eyes narrowed at the other. Tanned fingers twined together in front of their mouth, expression serious.

A blank expression stared at the Elder.

"Things will be different from now on, Weapon. You shall be given to someone who has shown an... interest in you." They explained.

They nodded once, red staring into yellow-green. Their name had been taken away when they heard the Elder call them Weapon.

"His name is Undertaker. He has been away on a mission for quite some time so it happened that he has not been informed about you. A few days ago, he came and has expressed to see if he is compatible with you. Do not mess up again. You will give your life for him. Understood?" The underline of the message was clear.

They would not be given any more chances. After all, who would want a defective Weapon?

"I understand and shall obey," they said, bowing low.

"Go, then. You shall see your Master soon enough." They waved them away, the door closing behind them.

They made it to the location where they would meet their newest Master. It was not long before red eyes looked to the left, as the clink of heels resounded near them. The man was tall, with a thin, lean body that was smothered in a long black trench coat. His silvery hair hung behind his head in a high ponytail and glinting behind a pair of squared silver-rimmed glasses, two yellow-green eyes sat. It was those eyes which watched them, amusement lingering deep in pits of his soul.

This was him. Undertaker - Master.

The clink of heels snapped to a stop in front of them a pale hand darting out from the depths of a blackened sleeve snatched their chin. He turned it from side to side, inspecting them. "You shall do... for now," he sneered, eyes shifting to something they held no knowledge of. He jerked his hand from their chin continued on. They followed after him a moment later, making sure to keep up with his long strides.

They knew it would not be long before they would change to fit the other's image.

How long would this one last?

* * *

 **XXX Years Later...**

* * *

They had changed once more, just as they thought. Gone was the short bobbed hair to a mane of long silver, just like their Master. It was tied in a long braid, and their's fringe fell over their face, leaving one eye open to the world. She was female and smaller than him. Master had been pleased.

That was good.

But he was different from other Masters.

He was touchy. He had not liked others to look at what he deemed as his, especially his precious Shi. His precious Weapon.

Their name...

He would not be easy.

She would try. She was always up for the challenge.

* * *

"Shi," he said in monotone as he wrapped his arms around her. Framed yellow-green eyes stared into her own. He leaned over, his chin rested on the top of her head. His hand fingered their way through her hair. He loved to do that. "You hair..." he muttered, "Never change it... It'll always stay this way. That is an order."

She felt a hand wrap around her neck as the other sneaked around her waist.

"Yes, Master," she muttered.

* * *

He knew something. There was that look in his eyes. He had figured something out and that was not good for her. She just knew that he found out about her 'emotions'.

She was changing.

He was becoming something other than Master. She was unsure of what...

She had not wanted to find out.

She didn't know if she had a chance.

* * *

She sat in front of the antique mirror, framed by carved wood within the barren room that Undertaker was given long ago. She was told to sit there and stay and use the wooden brush to make herself look... pretty. So, she passed it through her long silver hair smoothly, getting it thoroughly unknotted. She was waiting for him to come and get her.

He had been angry.

She had known she must have done something. She tried so hard to do whatever pleased him most. She must not have been doing so. He had told her it had not matter and so it would be just that.

It didn't matter.

Time was something that she was not to worry about.

Master had said so.

He was different from the other Masters. She had never stood a chance against him.

Master said not to worry about that. Only think about what I had done. It seemed like he was talking about someone else.

This was a punishment, she knew it.

Was it?

What was she being punished for?

She had not understood. She stared at herself for a long time, unmoving.

It was really as simple as that.

* * *

"What are you to me, Shi?" he asked one day, head leaning on her shoulder as he closed his eyes.

"I am a weapon that belongs to you alone," she answered without hesitation as his arms trapped her.

"My Shi... My sweet, sweet Shi... My Shi..." the man sounded broken. "My Shi..." Undertaker whispered, repeating like a record that couldn't continue on.

She was trapped. She knew that for a long time.

"Your Shi," she agreed as she closed her eyes, feeling Master's grip tighten even more. He would never let her out. She never wanted to stop away.

Never.

"My weapon... " he muttered again, stroking her hair in a possessive way before he fisted it in his hand. "My Shi... My Death Scythe..." The chain around her neck tightened as he held it in his hand, egging the Weapon forward.

* * *

He held out his hand, his glasses broken on the ground underneath his heel. "Come with me, please." His voice held a plea but his eyes showed he knew the answer. He always knew right from the beginning - from their first eye contact. That Weapon was his along.

Shi did not hesitate, for she had no reason to look back. He was her Master — the sole reason as to why she was created. She was his weapon, instructed to cut down his enemies… to be his shield and protect him from harm.

Shi slipped her hand into his, and before the Weapon could even breath, she was whisked away.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, just as I said – here is the first chapter of the rewrite! It did not take as long as I thought it'd be to rewrite it (also helped that I had it panned out ahead of time). I want to thank you all for your support for all of this and I hope that you all continue to do so! I am very excited in this new endeavor I shall be doing. I shall have the new one soon, hopefully by the weekend. I'll try to make it a week thing unless something comes up and I'll try to notify you when I can.**

 **If you have any new ideas that could help out, I am always open.**

 **I also have a Beta! Yay! (EDIT: I love my Beta! She's a whole lot of help! Thank you, Lily!)**

 **Anyway, please Review. It does really help motivate me and all other authors out there to work harder.**

 **Zane out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** **死の武器 -** **Shi no buki (** **Death's Weapon)  
** **Rating: T  
** **Summary:** **This would be the solution they had been looking for. "Take my hand, please." "Why did you do this?!" "Who are you?" "You should have never been made." "I am just a weapon, nothing more, nothing less." "I will not let you touch him!" "My sweet Shi..." "I shall be your shield to protect. I shall be your weapon to cut down your enemies. I shall be only yours."**

 **Current: Followers: 32, Favs: 22, Reviews: 6, Communities: 1, Views: 161** **  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.** **Kuroshitsuji** **is written and illustrated by Yana Toboso-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Has Yet To Be Beta Proofed**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **xenocanaan- Well, here it is then!** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Stellar Nymph- It always makes me happy to hear when you love something I've made. I shall make sure not to disappoint you then.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **CatLady101- I will! I am right now! Heh.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **chibianimefan26** **\- Yes, there are going to be major improvements within this rewrite. There will more to come! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Anna Okumura- Well, I hope that you'll stay curious to stay! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **suntan140- The first review! Yaaa! Oh! Hello, again! I remember you from the original version. It's nice to see you again! Thank you for staying and putting up with me, for all this time and I hope that you stay with me until the end.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **That Weapon, As Time Passes**

* * *

 _Shi slipped her hand into his, and before the Weapon could even breath, she was whisked away._

 **Location: Funeral Parlor, Somewhere in London, England, South of** **the River Thames**

 **Date: June of 1850**

Red eyes glanced upward as she finished placing the empty coffin in front a building that was rather decrepit and old and was in bad need of a new paint job. A few other coffins stood outside the door, ready to be picked up by those who purchased them. A large sign spelled 'Undertaker' in a unique font was embellished with a yellow lining hung above a purple door. The shop was located on a rather undesirable part of London, filled with the poor, thieves, and drunkards around every corner. If she was just a normal Human, Shi knew they would gobble her up if they had the chance. Undertaker was quick to put his rule over the area shortly after they bought the place off of the old funeral director and taking his soul. (Shi learned many things of what consisted of becoming Master's - she was to call him Undertaker when in the presence of others - apprentice within the Human world from the old Human's Cinematic Record.)

No one messed with Undertaker or what was his.

Shi moved inside the building, closing the door silently behind her. She took a moment to look around, taking in the poorly lit place ("A dramatic effect!" Master explained when she had asked why it was to be so dark) with lighting coming from a lone chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling. The inside was just as run down and old looking as the outside ("It's perfect just like this!" Master said when he waved his arms around, pointing at everything he could.) The windows were boarded up, limiting the amount of sunlight that would be allowed into the room, and materials for building coffins lie scattered across the floor along with various coffins.

Various things lined the shelves adorned along the walls - vials, bottles, and beakers containing different liquids and body parts were scattered about with books that others would find stomach-churning and repulsive. An anatomy doll (Master had found the poor thing in the trash and so brought it back to fix it up and placed it among his treasures) stood in the corner with a skeleton on the opposite side within the dark and dreary room. Dust lined everything (it never seemed to go away no matter how hard she tried to get rid of it), making the air thick and musky. The smell of antiseptic and embalming fluids filled the entire shop would make Humans bulk and cover the noses in hopes to get rid of it.

It was silent in the shop. It was as though the shop were as dead as those who laid in its coffins. No sound except the shuffling of her feet made as she moved to stay behind the coffin shaped stand.

Master would not be back for a week. He had to continue making his network. He would not be uninformed. He would know things before his contacts could inform him. She was to continue to take care of the parlor. It would finally be opened for the Humans once again when Master came back.

He had changed after spending years within the Human world. He held onto a mask for the Humans, acting as the crazed man that owned the creepy place where they went to take care of the dead. Master's hair had shifted to cover the only way to know what he really was and pronounced his scars while his outfit changed to something simple - a predominantly black robe with an incredibly long top hat, and a gray scarf strapped across his chest and knotted by the hips. On his left index finger was the ex-funeral director emerald ring while his most precious treasure - a chain with six mourning lockets - was around his hip.

The typical attire for Funeral mutes he had donned with.

Her own had changed as well. Out with the uniform and in came with a long light gray dress with loose long sleeves and has a dull red corset over it. Around her waist was a white sash tied loosely in the back. The only thing that had stayed were the white gloves - something she was never to take off least she cut something in half - and her black choker that held a dangling skull charm.

She ran a finger against the top of the stand, staring at the dust that flew off when she blew. She would have to clean again...

* * *

 **Location: Park, Somewhere in Birmingham** **,** **West Midlands, England, Near the River Rea**

 **Date: November of 1859** **  
**

Golden hued leaves laid scattered all around. Children's laughter rang out as they played together within the heaps of pile discarded leaves. A pair of lovers walked side by side, oblivious to the sound of crunching under their moving feet as they strolled down a well-trodden path. A breeze whispered through the trees, teasing more leaves into releasing their tentative hold. A wayward leaf landed on a silver colored head as a gloved hand reached up and picked it from its stuck place, flicking it away.

Shi sat underneath a tree with her legs huddled up under her dress against her chest as she wrapped covered arms around her legs. A red eye watched the scenes around her dully. There was nothing happening that could interest her. She had not wanted to be there but Master had told her that there was some business he had to do and so told her to find someone who they would take.

The park seemed like the best place to do that or so she thought.

So far there had been couples and children (she would not take them, their Souls never agreed with her so she had deemed them off limits) around doing normal things. She let out a sigh. Nothing caught her eye.

Looking up, she heard some birds gathering nearby. Watching the scene, she saw an older lady feeding them breadcrumbs. She looked to be on her last legs yet she kept on going as the lady passed by her moments later, stopping in front of her. It surprised her a bit as the other Humans had left her be, just something that blended into the background.

Digging into her bag, the lady took out a piece of cloth, opening it to reveal some bread. She handed it to me then as she said, "You're all skin and bones, deary. Here you go."

"..." Shi took it without a word. The lady might not leave if I did not do so. She still stood there even when Shi huddled the piece of food against her chest.

She waited, still smiling before making a motion for me to eat. She still waited even when the other did nothing. So she opened her mouth, took a bite to indulge the lady, and chewed.

Disgusting.

Shi wanted to spit it out. It always tasted of ash.

The Weapon didn't though as the Human was watching her every move. She took another bite. The elder lady offered her a bright smile, giving a tip of her hat covered head before she wobbled off. When the lady was far enough, Shi stood and leaned over some bushed, away from Human eyes. Pressing a finger down her throat, she threw up the ash tasting food and threw away the remaining bread behind her.

Wiping her mouth, she went in search of Master.

* * *

 **Location: Forest, Somewhere in London, England, South of** **the River Thames**

 **Date: March of 1863**

The bare branches spiked into the black sky - no signs of animal life could be found. The howl of the wind rustled the branches within the dark forest. The sound of feet hitting the ground could be heard as well as moonlight glinted off a blood stained scythe that raised above a could of charcoal chasing the scattered little bugs they were. One was cut through the middle while another had their head cut off before the could even know they were dead.

One screamed so Master placed his heel on his cheek, slowly cutting off their limbs. He wanted to take his time with this one. They called his precious Shi ugly.

Another tried to get away but Master would not allow it.

A boy, young and in rags, could feel the darkness drawing closer to him, pressing down upon his shoulders, suffocating him slowly as he ran through the thick maze of woodland blindly. The densely packed trees loomed high above him with scattered moonlight lit the ground before the boy. He shivered from the icy breeze that continued to flow around him. The boy looked around for an escape of the path of gloom and uncertainty ahead. He could only blink when he felt something pierce his chest, making his jerk forward. He turned his head to look over his shoulder to see a man in black.

A pair of yellow-green eyes were the last thing he saw before falling to the ground.

They all dropped dead like a pocket full of posies. Master needed the bodies, no matter the condition.

She would need a rather thorough cleaning this time around.

* * *

 **Location:** **Funeral Parlor,** **Somewhere in London, England, South of** **the River Thames**

 **Date:** **May of 1868**

A carriage pulled up to the dark, dreary funeral parlor. As the door of the carriage opened, a man with dark hair and a polite smile on his face stepped out. He made a motion for the driver to stay and wait. This was no place for people of higher class. And yet, here stood an earl. Nobody would think there would be any reason of an earl of such wealth and class to even be in this part of town, let alone standing in front of a run down morticians shop. He placed a hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

A red eye looked up from the coffin she was cleaning and tilted her head a bit. There was only a single, live Human, not in mourning but merely businesslike, perhaps somewhat interested as eyes roamed around the room. Shi threw the rag to the side, it landing limply on a cracked skull on the lowerest shelf. It looked like it was there from the start.

The man gave a surprised blink at her appearance before his grin flashed brightly. "Hello there, young lady. I was wondering if Mister Undertaker was in."

"..." She gave a second look at the man. He was different. Oh, he was very Human, that much was immediately obvious. But the dissimilarity was blurred as he moved towards her with a preternatural grace no Human should accomplish and a completely devilish smile (it had changed so quick...). It had been perfect enough it could be made of plastic, but warm enough to be not.

"Well?" He continued, raising an eyebrow.

Shi gave a sigh. "I shall go get him..." Turning she moved to the back, moving through some cloth covering the doorway, Master snoring softly away on top of a coffin. "Master..." I poked him on the cheek. "A Human is here..."

Yellow-green eyes opened underneath gray bangs. "Are they interesting?" he asked, sitting up.

Shi replied with a nod.

A crazed grin stretched upon his lips as he stood nimbly, crackling. "Excellent~." He made a motion to stay in the back as he moved through the waves of cloth.

He took one look at the man greeting him, "Hello to you, Mister Undertaker. May I ask for a moment of your time?" His voice matched the rest of the man, joining in his emulation of a devil. It only made Undertaker excited about the odd Human.

"Certainly," Undertaker opening his arms open, motioning to everything around them. "What is it you're wanting? You don't appear as though anybody has passed on, and that is my tool of trade, you know~." He cackled, his grin splitting right open to show pearly white teeth.

The man didn't even look disconcerted. "Actually, somebody has passed on. I was interested as to on the off chance that you could educate me concerning one Theodore Robinkoff. Acquired at the beginning of today, his hands cut off and covered in blood." His brown eyes glittered with a touch of amusement, contradicted by his disgruntled sigh. "Could there be a possibility tell me anything of what you know?"

Undertaker examined the Human before him, his cheek resting on a closed fist while his other clinked against the stand before him. He acted so very diabolical for just a Human. "Well..." he drew out the word. "I suppose I could tell you... for a price that is." His grin returned, threatening to split his face in half. The other continued to smile, eyes gaining a hint of interest.

Shi was correct. He was interesting.

* * *

 _Even then, Master had been enthralled with Vincent Phantomhive. How could one be so kind yet so cruel? How could one be so pure yet so dark?_

 _How could a Human be so... human yet so very demonic?_

 _So, Master pursued after those question, his own contact becoming Vincent's as well. He became the man's most useful informant. The Head of the Phantomhive Household (and the Quen's Watchdog) would come at least twice a month, but still, Master was unable to unravel the mystery the man always seemed to have._

 _Then Rachel Phantomhive (a gentle, kind, patient, and beautiful angel of a woman) had come along, and she, too, became an interest to Master. She was such a sweet angel to Earl Phantomhive's tempting devil. Both of them were inherently dissimilar from one another that they should of never have gotten along yet they did because they were so intrinsically indistinguishable._

* * *

 **Location:** **Funeral Parlor,** **Somewhere in London, England, South of** **the River Thames**

 **Date:** **December of 1870**

"Undertaker? Are you there?" Vincent called, entering the funeral parlor. "I have someone I want you to meet."

Undertaker - otherwise occupied with his precious Shi in the back room - crackled. It echoed throughout the room. "Welcome," he greeted excitedly (as he always was when the Earl came), head poking between the curtains. The interesting Human was now alone.

A woman with long strawberry blonde hair and deep blue eyes looking around (like the man had done that very day), somewhat frightened. She was pale with fright and stood very close to the taller man.

"I see..." He came out, dragging Shi and a small container behind him, and his voice stopped echoing. The man was the same as always - that ash hair obscuring his eyes, effectively making him hard to read, those pink scars against pale skin peeking from beneath bangs, and that everlasting grin.

The woman had not run or even screamed.

Point for her.

"You have very a lovely lady friend now." He draped his arms around what was his with another crackle as she popped open the container and held a bone-shaped cookie, offering it to her. His precious knew what he would do so very well.

She took it with a dainty hand, her frightened face fading into a sweet smile. It looked so innocent yet they both is was yet not. "Thank you, young one." Her eyes traveled to him. "I take it you're Mister Undertaker?"

"I am," snickered Undertaker. "And this is my sweet Shi." He rubbed his cheek against her.

"It is very nice to meet you, Mister Undertaker, Miss Shi." She gave a small giggle.

He placed his chin upon on top of Shi's head again. "And you as well, Lady Phantomhive." Shi copied him.

The devil found an angel...

Interesting, indeed.

* * *

 _Everything went up in flames that night._

* * *

 **Location: Grave** **, On Top of a Hill,** **Somewhere in London, England, South of** **the River Thames**

 **Date:** **December of 1885**

Everyone dies.

It was the matter of fact - a part of the everlasting cycle.

In the past, people have tried to stop it and others surely would try in the future. It seemed such a silly thing to do, trying to avoid such a fate. If anything, people should be attracted to it. It was one thing that all had in common yet Humans knew so little about it. Instead of something temporary such as gaining wealth or power, why couldn't Humans focus on understanding the one thing they all faced eventually?

Humans were so clouded by the present situation.

They could change so quickly too.

Shi looked up at the sky, at the dark clouds hailing the promise of rain to the land below. Jagged white bolts endlessly protruded, filling the sky with flashes of illumination - the thunderous boom always calling its warning too late. She stood behind her kneeling Master in front of a headstone that held two names - the names that showed him a time of interest he would never be able to recover.

Such a joke.

The female had not mattered as much as the male. That manipulative soul had been so - too - interesting. That _machiavellian_. That interesting soul couldn't just disappear (be lost) from this world. He so, s

A long black fingernail slid across the stone, the embedded name and words standing out, as he huffed a long, tired sigh. "Poor thing..." He mumbled as he shed a single tear. "Even his bones were burned to ashes... wish such a death it's just - Ahh... But..."

Master was broken. He would not recover for a while - even then she was unsure. She held him close as the rain began, water droplets clinging to her hair.

He gave a low crackle, pupils dilated with a crazed intent. "The _'Earl of Phantomhive'_ is still... with us, after all."

Shi was unsure if he was talking about the late Earl's soul (the little thing kept within that bottle he kept on himself at all times) or the son - that angelic smile and those blue, blue he had gotten from his mother but the depths in them was entirely his father's - that had gone missing the very day that the flames of hell took them away.

Red eyes looked up to the sky, water falling down from above, as she continued to hold her laughing - such a mad, deranged laugh - Master close while he teared away. When they left, a white rose, droopy with the rain, with almost wilted petals, was the only sign they had ever been there.

* * *

 **Location:** **Funeral Parlor,** **Somewhere in London, England, South of** **the River Thames**

 **Date:** **May of 1886**

The door opened as the sound of a bell stationed just above the door's frame gave it away. A child - one that looked so familiar to the one with an interesting soul - with an eyepatch stepped inside. He held an air of cold, of business like the day when _he_ took his first step inside. Behind the child came a butler with black hair and red eyes - singles went off in her mind at the fiend's smile; the look in his eyes.

Not normal.

She looked at the child, an eye on the other at all times. He walked forward with a cane.

An Earl.

The child was an Earl.

"I'm here to see Undertaker," the child called, eye narrowing.

Hmm... Interesting.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Check out the first chapter again please, it's been rewritten and is different from before! You have my Beta, Lily, to thank for that. She is a godsend! I am extremely happy! Thank you, Lily!**

 **I am so sorry that this chamber is like a week late! Please forgive me! I do deserve this much support! Things were hecktic with the family and I could bearly get any writing done! I'm so srrrooooooory! Beside dramatics, I really am happy with all the support you've all given me. There are many words I cannot express for that. I cannot wait to get into the actual manga's storyline, which will begin in the next chapter, for this to begin. Got any ideas? Tell them to me!**

 **Anyway, please Review. It does really help motivate me and all other authors out there to work harder.**

 **Zane out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** **死の武器** **\- Shi no buki (Death's Weapon)  
Rating: T  
Summary: This would be the solution they had been looking for. "Take my hand, please." "Why did you do this?!" "Who are you?" "You should have never been made." "I am just a weapon, nothing more, nothing less." "I will not let you touch him!" "My sweet Shi..." "I shall be your shield to protect. I shall be your weapon to cut down your enemies. I shall be only yours."**

 **Current: Followers: 40, Favs: 25, Reviews: 9, Communities: 1, Views: 347**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Kuroshitsuji is written and illustrated by Yana Toboso-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Has Yet To Be Beta Proofed**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Anna Okumura- There here is more! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Stellar Nymph- Ah~, of course, Undertaker is very possessive of Shi. (It'll be shown more in later chapters!) She's his weapon after all! Bliss! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xenocanaan- Ah, you such a sweetheart! I am very excited to have you enjoy my work. I am also curious about how the manga is going. I really do want to know who shot Soma (he is my third favorite character in the series with the first being very obvious - Undertaker, of course, with the second being Will) and I am unsure with the twin theory. It is plausible but... If there was a twin then there will be some retouching the way the story is currently going (not much but more than enough that I've thought about it). Of course, this Shi is different from her original incarnation as this is a rewrite and I wanted her personality to be more developed in a way. Do you like the difference? Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **That Weapon, Taken**

* * *

 _Hmm... Interesting._

 **Location: Front Entrance of Phantomhive Manor, Outskirts of London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: June 19, 1888**

In a mist-covered forest were ruins and a rubble of stone margined over the vast expanses of land. A great quantity of bushes and trees outlined it, containing a long, elegant stairway that lead to the entrance of the gargantuan building of the Phantomhive Manor. Shi walked up those very steps, a sour expression showing she did not want to do this but what was she to not do a request from Master. He had been requested to join in on a meeting that would happen later that day, rather he was needed to be there or not, by the young Earl

He was busy working on other things at the moment. He was a very important man, after all.

Pale knuckles rapped against the large doors a few times before they dropped to her side. She could hear loud noises coming within the Manor and they only grew louder when, not even a minute later, that butler - murky red eyes and raven black hair - that had always made her inch to slice in half (she had a very good guess why) answered, opening the door lightly.

That always smile widen upon seeing her (she was a source of entertainment to him, after all) as he welcomed her, asking, "What is that I can do for you, Miss Shi?" He gave a small bow of his head.

"Undertaker wanted to say he would not be able to come today," she relayed the message she was given.

He raised an eyebrow, amused. "And he could not send a letter?"

Shi gave a shrug. She was requested to do something and so she did.

Now, she could leave.

"I am sure your journey must have been a tiring one," Sebastian said, opening the door wide enough. "Your carriage has left already. Come in and have some tea while I prepare one for you to go back to Undertaker."

She shook her head. "There is no need for that." There was no carriage, to begin with. There was no need for one then. She could find her own way back just as she found her own way there in the first place.

There were more clangs, closer this time, before someone shouted, "WATCH OUT!"

Red eyes blinked as a hand had pulled her inside, her back slamming against a broad chest when something vile smelling swept back her head, zooming to the outside world. It would have bashed her to the ground, if not for Sebastian shifting her away. A mocking chuckle resounded into her ear as he muttered, "A lady mustn't get dirty, now can she?"

Finnian, the gardener, - a young boy with pale skin and short, messy, strawberry-blond hair - blinked large, turquoise eyes owlishly, unsure what was happening. Hands covered the most innocent of the bunch. "Hey! Wait! I want to know what's happening!" Baldroy, the cook, - an American veteran with short dirty blond hair and narrowed turquoise eyes - did not want to explain to the naïve boy on what he saw. He did not want this to be the next reason the boy burst into tears for. Though his usual cigarette that should be dangling from his mouth was on the floor showed his surprise at the situation.

Mey-Rin, the maid that sprouted a pair of large, thick, and overly round glasses and held her maroon-red hair up in high pigtails, failed to hide her oncoming blush. Her sweating palm twisted in her white, ruffled apron as she let out a high-pitched noise. Why did she feel so hot at the moment?

Tanaka, an older man that was the Phantomhive's house steward, was in his 'fun size' donning a monocle, a sophisticated suit, and white gloves as he sipped from his normal a cup of his favorite Green tea. "Ho ho ho ho..." He chuckled after he gulped down the beverage, eyes sparkling with merriment by the younger generation actions.

The arms around her tightened as she could feel the bottom of her eye twitch. The fiend was only doing this for his own mirth, she knew it.

"Could you remove yourself from my body?" Shi requested, tone showing the exact opposite that Tanaka was feeling. A gloved hand made to move to pinch the arms around her.

Another chuckle escaped from the demon butler's mouth at the other's move, shifting her around swiftly so her back was against the wall, a hand darting out to hold her chin. Moving her head up, their eyes met as he narrowed his gaining a dangerous glint in them. "There is no need to play so hard to get, Shi," he purred, leaning forward.

He was only rewarded with another pinch, actually feeling it this time. Shi was not amused, it reflecting in her eyes. "Remove yourself from my body," she ordered, her voice lowering to an almost growl.

Sebastian gave huff, a bit annoyed that his charm had not worked - again, he might add - before he stood up. The other - he knew she was not a normal Human if one at all - before he turned to the other servants. They had scattered, resuming in their mission to try to get the small miscreant. Finnian reached for one of the statues nearby, instantly slamming the model onto the tiled floor with the intention of crushing the pest; freaking the others out in the process. The rat kept on running away for its own life!

Poor thing...

Dust and debris covered the area until it cleared, revealing the rat had gotten away. Shi just let herself out.

* * *

 **Location: Recreation Room, Second Floor of the Phantomhive Manor, Outskirts of London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: June 19, 1888**

Within the dimly lit room, several nobles played pool with the young Earl of the Phantomhive Household. They could hear the ear-splitting commotion the servants made from outside the doors.

A well-dressed, bespectacled man with graying facial hair in his late forties eyed the door queerly in suspicion. "They're quite boisterous," Sir Randall, chief of the Scotland Yard, commented as Azzurro Vener - a man with shaggy, blond hair and a noticeable scar across his face wearing a white suit - took his shot, hitting a ball with his cue stick. "Somehow, there seems to be a rat in here, too."

The obese German with short black hair and a thick, handlebar mustache among the group munched on another sandwich when he questioned the young Phantomhive, "How long do you intend to let that harmful animal that scavenges for food and spreads disease around to do as it pleases?" Baron Diedrich took another bite after gulping it down.

"Shall we let it do as it pleases? Interrupted a tall, fox-eyed Asian dressed in an aqua-colored Tangzhuang. "…Or shall we make it swim?"

Yes," the beautiful woman dressed in red agreed, her garnet-colored eye peeked from the edge of her crimson hat, "he always aims for the nine-ball. Will you pass again? Count Phantomhive." A pair of ruby lips twitched a bit upward.

Ciel Phantomhive, dressed in a maroon garb and knee-high boots, sat in his leather chair, smirking, as he rested a cheek on the back of his palm. A cue stick rested in his other hand. "Pass," he answered, closing his visible eye. "The ball that you can't help hitting is an un-hit principle."

"That's good judgment. When will the rat be exterminated?" Sir Randall demanded, scowling, as Azzuro went to take another shot at the ball and missed again.

"Soon, I've already received the ingredients from Clause. "We will eradicate the rat that finds' its nest after we break a few of its bones," Ciel explained as he held his stick, giving off a cocky smile. "When can I receive the compensation for it?"

"..." Arthur stood in silence and glared at him for a second. "You vulture..."

Ciel shot him a malicious stare and frowned. "Do you possess the right to insult our crest? You, a bloodhound that can't even catch one rat?"

The older guy grimaced at his statement, gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Too bad, it's a fall. Billiard's hard…" Lau said, complaining, sighing deeply as he leaned forward to stare at the game of balls.

Azzuro turned to the young earl. "Next is the Count. What will you do? Will you put an end to this waiting game?"

Ciel stood from his seat, walking past Arthur. "And? When will you be able to prepare the compensation?" he repeated his question, this time, his voice sounding a bit more menacing than before, making Arthur stutter out his answer.

"Th-this evening…"

Looking over his shoulder, he said, "That's fine. Afterward, a carriage will come to pick you up. " Ciel leaned forward and got into position. Just for the fun of it, Ciel mocked Sir Randall one last time, "Please wait for high tea to be prepared."

As predicted, Arthur responded well to the Earl's taunt, grinding his teeth once again in anger, both at his self and the young earl's cockiness.

"Will you aim for the nine-ball with the remaining three-ball?" Lau spoke up.

"Of course."

Baron Diedrich situated behind him laughed, "How about a look at the skill of this game's prodigy?"

The detective flashed a warning to the boy, "'Greed' will destroy your body... Ciel!"

The young Earl let out an inaudible laugh, flicking the pearl ball with a loud "clack" as it rammed into the remaining balls - seven, eight, and nine – all dropping down into the tunnels of the pool's pockets. "Greed, huh?" he mumbled.

* * *

 **Location: Outskirts of London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: June 19, 1888**

Now that she thought about, why didn't Master just send a message? It would have been easier (though a lot less quick) to do.

Still...

Shi clicked her tongue when she still felt the presence of those arms of that fiend had wrapped around her. She did not want Master to find out. Nothing should touch her. She needed a wash. A long hot wash to make sure everything vanished.

Yes, that was what she would do before heading back. There should be a river or something nearby.

From the depths of the bushes near her, hands came from out of nowhere. They roughly covered Shi's mouth with a chloroform-soaked rag as she struggled and thrashed against her captor's grasp. She did not have to time react before her vision turned foggy, inhaling the sweet fragrance that came from the cloth. Her body fell limp into her kidnapper's clutches, her mind automatically entering into a dreamless defense mechanism.

Her body was pulled into the shadows of the bushes.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And cut! Ah, I love hanging chapters on a cliffy (even when I hate it when my favorite stories do it... Such conflict!) What do you think? What shall happen next? You'll just have to wait until next weekend~! Anyway, a while back I had commissioned someone to a make a character ref for Shi because I was kind of lazy and didn't want to draw Shi actually. (Though I'll be making some fanart for this fic like I did with my Luna story~. Eventually... Oh! What do you think I should draw?) It's finally done and I absolutely love how he made it! Go check it out and tell me what you think!**

 **Link: art/Commission-Shi-NightmareZanez-676398539**

 ** _Poll time! (This shall run until chapter 6!)_**

 ** _Should Shi go undercover in the Noah's Circus Arc with Ciel and Sebastian?_**

 ** _Yes:_**

 ** _No:_**

 _ **What should her undercover talent be if Shi does go undercover? (Like juggling, tightrope walking, knife throwing, entertainer, etc.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** **死の武器** **\- Shi no buki (Death's Weapon)  
Rating: T  
Summary: This would be the solution they had been looking for. "Take my hand, please." "Why did you do this?!" "Who are you?" "You should have never been made." "I am just a weapon, nothing more, nothing less." "I will not let you touch him!" "My sweet Shi..." "I shall be your shield to protect. I shall be your weapon to cut down your enemies. I shall be only yours."**

 **Current: Followers: 42, Favs: 29, Reviews: 14, Communities: 1, Views: 563**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Kuroshitsuji is written and illustrated by Yana Toboso-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Has Yet To Be Beta Proofed**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Guest- Cool! Here it is then! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Stellar Nymph- Hello! Your comment on Sebastian's uneven bangs made me giggle. Oh, maybe for her profession, she could go as a cook? Maybe they could have a flyer out that want they are looking for a temporary cook or helper around the circus? She does know how to cook as Shinigami do need to eat. Undertaker won't take food from anyone unless it was cooked and handed or hand feed by Shi, herself. Would that be a good idea? With William... Hmm... I am unsure if I will have him knowing about Shi or not... Maybe have any information on her only top Shinigami could know about or something... Why do you think? Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- You're the first to vote no... Huh... Can you tell me why? You don't have to but I am curious to why you say no. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Anna Okumura- Cliffhangers... Oh, no... Whatever shall we do? It's such a travesty. Eh. Heh. I can see a tightrope walker but why a knife thrower? Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xenocanaan- Hmmm... So, you remember the ritual you read about in the very first chapter? It had Humans as part of the ritual so Shi, before they became a 'Death Scythe' was just a nameless, entity floating in nothingness, so they used part of the Humans to give Shi a body so to say so you could say that her body is like a Human's but can turn into a weapon which I totally did not steal from Soul Eater... -coughyesshedidcough- Ahem... Anyway, yeah, she can bleed but her wounds would clot up rather quick and her blood looks darker, almost a dark red to black color as there was Demon blood in the ritual as well and so she heals faster. Chloroform does work but it would only knock her out for like two or three hours varying on how much is used though. Does that explain it or do you have other questions? Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **That Weapon, Bugs Should Not Touch**

* * *

 _Her body was pulled into the shadows of the bushes._

 **Location: Azzurro's Hideout, North of the East End, London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: June 19, 1888**

In one of the rooms on the second floor that the goons used from time to time laid Shi, her silver hair undone from their braided bind, pooling gently like a glowing halo around her body. Upon her head, her hands were chained to the bed's headboard, the cuff's chain looping around the bedframe's bar. A smirk played on the chubby, red-haired goon as he loomed over the female's frame, fingers wiggling as they inched to touch that unblemished skin.

When he was told to capture one of the guests of that Phantomhive kid had, he knew he had gotten lucky when he saw the girl walking, alone he might add, away from the manor. He waited for the right moment and stuck, taking her back to the hideout with his partner's help was easy enough. Boss was generous to tell him that he could do what he wanted with her! (The boss knew just how to please his minions, after all!)

It also helped that she had a great body. Oh, he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into that pale neck. He even got to be first with her before all the others! He wanted her to wake up now! He would have so much fun, hearing those pleas and licking up those tears.

A little fun now wouldn't hurt either.

He moved to place his own body over her's, his grin gaining a creepy edge. As hands reached over to remove the corset and rip the dress apart - he had already gotten rid of those gloves and shoes - to each for the prize, red eyes opened to stare right into his own brown. Oh, here came the questioning look. The girly must be wondering where she and now he would be able to hear the screams; the pleas go past her lips to let her go.

Ah, what mus-

"Remove yourself from my body," Shi said in monotone, eyes narrowing disdainfully. The lustful look the other held vanished into anger. The bug did not listen, his fist rising to strike her. That would not do well.

Hmm... She was not wearing her gloves...

She was not wearing her gloves...

The cling from the cuffs around her wrists sliced in half, falling to the bed with a clang. Then she was soaked with blood, dying her dress in red, the gray turning a black red. The head flew in the air, the bug's shocked face frozen in time as it landed on the wooden ground with a _thud_ , rolling across the floor into the corner. The Human's body must have caused others to hear from across the closed door as she could hear the pitter patter of footsteps nearing the room.

They would not be happy to see them.

Just as Master would not be happy when he heard bugs had touched her. Shi would have the explain where the blood came from, anyway.

As they neared the closed door, Shi cracked her neck, rolling her arm. A long sigh escaped past her lips as the door opened. Raising an arm as the door opened, light poured through from the lit hallway before her, men's bodies blocking and casting dancing shadowing through the doorway. They were shocked at the picture of the girl in the middle of gore. She slashed down.

Heads rolled. Dilated red eyes shining were the last thing they saw. Bodies collapsed like when one would cut a puppet's strings.

The bugs here were very stupid, she concluded while she stepped over fallen bodies and into the hallway. A trail of bloody footsteps tracked behind her, red staining part of her that dripped from her hand.

Hmm... Hopefully, there would be enough time to begin cooking for Master. He always had an appetite when he came back.

* * *

 **Location: Outside Azzurro's Hideout, North of the East End, London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: June 19, 1888**

The number men were running around the mansion like ants scattering around within their hill, with guns on their hands, following their master's orders.

"Make sure to not let him though!"

"Be on the lookout! Hurry!"

They all waited, not even noticing that Sebastian among their measly security as he walked to the mansion's stairs. "I must say... what a fabulous mansion..." The butler blurted out, deciding to tease a little with the mortals.

His voice caught the attention of the men, running, and circling around him aiming their guns at him.

"Wha-?!"

"What the hells with you?!"

"Where th' hell'd you come from?!"

They all blabbered out, obviously shocked him appearing out of thin air.

Sebastian put a finger to his chin and shrugged, "You seem to be busy, in any case. Is anyone-"

"What do you want, butler?! Where do you belong to!?"

"Me?" Murky red eyes blinked in feign surprise that soon shifted into a smirk. "Ah, forgive me for the late introduction. I..." He placed a hand on his chest, smirking gaining a deadly and frightening twist. "I belong to the house of Phantomhive, you see..."

In a matter of moments, the men were on the ground injured, their limbs twisted in the most inhuman way possible, making movement impossible. "Pardon me, but I am in a hurry, you see," Sebastian apologized to the groaning mortals who survived his assault, snapping his pocket watch shut.

 _'Five-thirty… That's cutting it close...'_ He thought as he entered Azzurro's mansion. Gloved hands opened the door, finding himself ambushed by a barrage of bullets coming from the goons who stood guard inside the foyer.

The Phantomhive butler easily dodged each attack, using the platter as a boomerang get rid of the weapons. It easily sliced through the guns that came in its path.

"WHY YOU!" Men with clubs charged at him. He grabbed a coat stand and hit the men, mostly on their heads, leaving them unconscious.

Checking his pocket watch as he caught the spinning platter above him, he noted four minutes had passed. "So, little time," he mused amusedly as he proceeded to the dining hall.

"THERE HE IT! KILL HIM!"

He was welcomed to another round of gunshots, using the platter as a shield this time; he threw the plates that were stationed on the long dining table aimed at the men's heads. One of them tried to ax him from behind, when his back was turned, but he fell backward from the table by a long leg kicking them back.

One of the surviving men said, "Get every one of those guys from the west ridge, too! We'll shoot him full of holes!"

"The rats are trying to group together..." He gave an annoyed sigh, opening his pocket watch with a snap. "They aren't making any progress." Glancing down, he noted, "Five thirty-eight."

He did not have time for this. He still had a very busy schedule to handle, including finishing dinner!

He reached into his coat's pockets and then watched as it rained knives and fork upon the men, killing them all instantly.

"GYAA!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I-impossible! Just what the hell is he?!"

Screams of agony were heard everywhere, with blood splattering on walls and floor, and just about everywhere one could think of.

"One who is worthy of being the Phantomhive house's butler." A malevolent grin became plastered on his smile. "What would I do if I couldn't manage this much?"

Silence followed soon enough, everyone dead, with Sebastian hanging upside down on the chandelier, looking rather like a bat.

 _Creak..._

That was what Shi came upon, opening the door to the dining room and looked up to see the fiend checking his pocket watch, muttering how he had been delayed again. A platter spun at her, catching the butler's attention when the other caught it bare handed.

"Oya~," he began, taking a swing from the candle lit chandler to land in front of her. "What are you doing her, Miss Shi?" He asked eyes lit with interest.

"I was taken..." She held the dented, blood stained though still shiny in the dining room's light platter with both hands, giving it back to the butler - now was not the time to cut him... oh how she would enjoy when she could... - with a tilt of her head. "I will be on my way."

Now was not the time...

Ah, patience... Such a wonderful thing to have gained over the centuries. It was very annoying.

She could feel his eyes on her, pointedly at the blood on her clothes and body, as she moved around him to the door, hearing the other give a mocking hum, "A lady should never get her hands dirty. For that, I am sorry." His voice was full of sarcasm, the edge of it dangerously cutting my bits of patience, and his bowing was not helping either.

So, she left with the back of her dress billowing behind her. The front doors slammed behind her.

* * *

 **Location: Funeral Parlor, Somewhere in London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: June 19, 1888**

A pair of eyes blinked, looking up at the familiar sign for the funeral parlor. Going inside, she closed the door behind her, distinctly hearing the bell up above, locking it shut behind her. It was much too late for service and Master was not back so there was to be no one entering until he did. She tracked dust up across the floor, footsteps silent as she entered the back room. The blood dried and crack upon her skin did not last long after she washed and burned the clothes in the nearby furnace.

It would do no go if Humans found them.

Place on her body were new clothes, the same outfit, as she shifted around to one of the empty coffins. Opening it, she stepped inside and laid down soon drowned in darkness. She closed her eyes and waited.

He would be back soon.

* * *

 **Location: Funeral Parlor, Somewhere in London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: June 20, 1888**

When evening came, Undertaker reached for the handle of the door to his shop, opening it to the back room. Eyes hidden by bangs swept over the area to see any irregulars but nothing came up so he went in search for his precious. It did not take long, he had found her in a closed casket eyes closed. Leaning over her, his hair spooled over his precious face.

Yellow-green stared into red.

"Welcome back," she greeted, eyes filled with love for him alone. Sitting up, she saw a spec of blood under Master's right eye and made a move to wipe it off. A hand grabbed hers, holding it against his pale cheek.

A questioning look prompted him to say, "Some leftover bugs had to be exterminated. The little Earl didn't finish them all so I had a little fun~." A grin slipped across his face. He took care of those who touched what was his. Bugs should not touch being that was of higher status than them.

It was just not allowed.

His pupils dilated as he continued to stare at her face, both hands slipping on each of her cheeks, a small smile blossoming only for him. He those lips greedily, knowing they were his. Blank nails dug into her pale cheeks, casting red moons against the white skin. He pulled her against him as he laid her on top of him, her head leaning against his shoulder as she closed her eyes once more.

They rested against each other, silence regaining over them. That was until Shi mumbled, "You need to send a letter next time..." Eyelids opening just a bit, Shi felt his chest rumble from the amused chuckle he let out.

Their hands joined. "Indeed," he agreed, eyes narrowing.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Have you all read the latest chapter of the manga? Oh, my god! I did not see that coming! Why?! -is currently asking while tearing up inside and out- So then, I am very excited to begin writing the next chapter as we get into the Jack the Ripper Arc and then everything else. My fingers are actually literally twitching. Heh! Also, I'mma be creating some fan art for this story like I did with my Luna story. I already have a few in the works and a few other ideas.**

 ** _Poll time! (This shall run until chapter 6!)_**

 ** _Should Shi go undercover in the Noah's Circus Arc with Ciel and Sebastian?_**

 ** _Yes: 2_**

 ** _No: 1_**

 ** _What should her undercover talent be if Shi does go undercover? (Like juggling, tightrope walking, knife throwing, entertainer, etc. or maybe just a helper/cook or something...)_**

 ** _Tightrope Walker: 2_**

 ** _Knife Thrower: 2_**

 ** _Acrobat: 1_**

 ** _Cook: 0 (+1)_**

 **MAKE IT TO 25 REVIEW BY THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THERE'LL BE A SURPIRSE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** **死の武器** **\- Shi no buki (Death's Weapon)  
Rating: T  
Summary: This would be the solution they had been looking for. "Take my hand, please." "Why did you do this?!" "Who are you?" "You should have never been made." "I am just a weapon, nothing more, nothing less." "I will not let you touch him!" "My sweet Shi..." "I shall be your shield to protect. I shall be your weapon to cut down your enemies. I shall be only yours."**

 **Current: Followers: 45, Favs: 31, Reviews: 21, Communities: 1, Views: 749**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Kuroshitsuji is written and illustrated by Yana Toboso-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Lily Carmen Black**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Guest- Eh, it happens. Some stories are just not for you even when they seem to want you to come in. I hope to see another review from you someday then. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **ZanaTheSnow- Yeah, it can be hard to choose with so many choices. Shi as a singer? That I did not think of and I don't think will happen. Shi can't sing... But I'll add it to the list anyway. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **GeoPerson- Thank you for the advice. I shall see to it to the best of my abilities. Here is the next chapter! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- You can? Hmm... Doll and Shi working together? That'd be interesting ('cool' in your words) to work out if it comes to that... Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xenocanaan- Hmmm... You'll find out eventually. I can't spoil _everything_ , now can I? Well, I _can_ but I _won't_ then there'd be no story... Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Stellar Nymph- Hmm... Now that I've reread it and the old version, I see that I've upped the possessiveness more than I intended to do so. I'll try my best to tone it down a bit so it's easier to read. With William, I've thought up a plan with him and such everything will be explained in due time. The Elders did reveal to some but only a select few and that's all I'm going to say. Shi does usually make some extra food beforehand when Undertaker goes out for long periods of time for him so she'll be fine. Hopefully... I love long reviews! Keep them long! Loooonnngggg! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Anna Okumura- Both would be good for Shi. I'll think on it when the poll ends. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **That Weapon, Informant**

* * *

 _Their hands joined. "Indeed," he agreed, eyes narrowing._

 **Location: Back Room, Funeral Parlor, Somewhere in London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: August 31, 1888**

Blood splattered across the ground and across her body, an apron covering her clothes. No need for them all to get dirty for she had more. Analytical red eyes looked at the body and then back to her book, making sure it was done right. Flipping a page, she skimmed through the information and diagrams, following her finger through the context on the yellowed page.

How amazing.

Humans were interesting...

This _Jack the Ripper_ had their work cut out for them. They - this serial killer - targeted prostitutes, women of the night, everything happening at the end of the social season of the eighteenth century. They were dead before they knew it. Their bodies cut open, and their uterus deliberately removed.

Looking back at the book, Shi made sure she had gotten everything right. It would do no good if she did something to warrant less than usual business and they turn to another funeral parlor. Master would not be happy with that. He needed this, the bodies for his experiments, something he was sure to complete soon enough. The money was just an extra _plus_ to have.

After all, it was easy for Humans to do what they wanted when money lined their pockets.

She grinned. Humans were amusing...

"Shi!" Master's voice was faint, echoing softly from the from of the shop. She heard his giggling as he weaved in and out of customers, a faint jump in his step.

"Coming," she answered, closing the book with a snap.

* * *

 **Location: Funeral Parlor, Somewhere in London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: September 3, 1888**

The five companions stood in front of the funeral parlor. The outside was old, creepy and smelled faintly of death as coffins and skulls lined the outside.

Lau was the first to comment, "And... what is this place?"

Madame Red glared at her butler, Grell - a bespectacled, meek, and slender man with green eyes. "Why are you familiar with this kind of place?!"

Grell raised his hands in a surrender, a frightened look entering his eyes.

"Because the person Young Master knows works as an undertaker," Sebastian explained to the bewildered Humans.

"An undertaker?"

Ciel opened the door to the shop wide allowing a wide ray of sunlight to enter the damp parlor. The sound of scuffling feet drummed into the funeral parlor.

"Are you here, Undertaker?" The Phantomhive Earl stated as the others looked around the place. It had this kind of eerie feeling that sends shivers down one's spine. A cackle reverberated through the shop, thoroughly freaking out everyone but Sebastian and Ciel. They were used to his rather erratic behavior after all.

"I knew you would come~..." A scraping noise caught everyone's attention, seeing the coffin door to their right slowly sliding sideways, a pale hand with long black fingernails pushing it, to reveal a grinning Undertaker. "Welcome, Earl~!" He said, stepping out of the coffin.

"Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in one of our custom-made coffins?" Shi asked from behind, tilting her head as she peered up at them. The shadows suddenly darkened.

Madam Red, Lau, and Grell stoo looking as if they had just seen a zombie rising from the dead, eyes wide and jaws hanging open. Grell fell on his butt, letting out a very girly screech when he saw Shi.

"Like there's a possibility of that happening. I did not come here to mess around, Undertaker." Ciel responded, keeping his cool. "Today-"

Undertaker hushed him gently before he could finish, "You don't need to tell me. I know why you came. With just one look~, I could tell what's on your mind. I, after all, handle clients who are not of this world anymore~." He moved to his desk, dragging Shi with him. "Since the Earl went out of his way to visit me, I'll certainly do everything I can do to help."

Ciel was unfazed, eyes narrowing. "I want to hear what you know."

"Please take a seat," Undertaker waved to the coffins laid out before him, he glanced at Shi. "Make some tea, Shi. Oh~! Get some cookie!" He requested childishly, brightening up when the other nodded.

Master would ruin his appetite with those treats, but who could say no to that look.

A few minutes later Shi returned with a tray of beakers and jars that were filled to the brim with tea. She gave one to Ciel, before handing a beaker to each of his companions each perched on top of a coffin. They all looked quite disturbed. However, when she offered tea to Sebastian, he turned it down with an overly polite smile.

Shi shrugged before placing it in front of Undertaker, before grabbing an urn from the back. She opened it, revealing it was filled with bone shaped biscuits. In all honesty, they looked like dog treats to the others.

Let them think that.

"You wanted to know about Jack the Ripper?" Undertaker asked snapping a cooking in half the cookie, leaving the remainder in his mouth. It only added to Shi's amusement when their eyes showed what they thought of it. "Everyone's been scared because of this disturbance... But this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing~."

This caught everyone's attention.

"This isn't the first time?" Madam Red asked. "What do you mean?"

He seized the urn-shaped jar. "It's happened before. A case where prostitutes were killed," He said offering some cookies to Ciel, who declined. "In fact, the way they were killed was very similar too. But in the beginning, the police didn't think much of these cases. Though the murdered prostitutes all had one thing in common."

Ciel's blue eye gave him a sharp look of curiosity. "Something in common?"

"What is it?" Sebastian finished.

Undertaker gave the jar back to Shi, who closed it and hugged it to her chest. She went to the back when he waved his to her, grinning to the audience. "Well now, I wonder what~, I wonder what indeed. Is it bothering you~?"

Lau spoke with a stiff smile, "I see, so that's how it is. How much money do you want for this information?"

Undertaker loomed over the nervous man less than a second, " _How much money?!_ I don't want any of the Queen's money!" He vigorously answered back and set his gaze on Ciel and rushing over to him, leaving Lau to practically faint from fright.

"Now then Earl, I only have one requirement~" He drawled, grasping the uncomfortable Earl's head. He suddenly cackled loudly... and drooled. "Show me a 'First Rate Laugh'. If you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you~!"

"Weirdo..." Ciel whispered to Sebastian. The Demon had no reply.

By the time Shi returned, she discovered that both Lau and Madam Red had, had their mouths taped shut by her Master and was staring at Ciel, chuckling softly. She blinked owlishly.

"You are the only one left, Earl." Undertaker smiled twining his long fingers together in anticipation. "I've helped you many times in the past... Can't you be nice to me just this once?"

"Damn," the said boy muttered. His hands were tied and there was no other options available to him. Just as he was about to walk toward the Undertaker, Sebastian smoothly stepped forward, adjusting his gloves. "Sebastian?"

"It can't be helped." He sighed, proceeding to straighten his gloves out.

"Oh... It's the butler's turn now?" Undertaker grinned, giggling, and tilted his head to the side.

"The butler?" Shi mimicked her Master, blinking once.

Sebastian ignored him and addressed his companions. "Everyone please step outside for a moment," he ordered. "And under no circumstances must you peek inside."

Before she could blink again, Shi was pushed outside by the butler, the door closing behind her. The four looks at her as she looked at them.

"What is your relation with Undertaker?" Madam Red asked, after tearing off the tape over her rather vulgar mouth, looking the girl a few times over.

"I am his younger cousin and apprentice," Shi answered easily. That was the current story they were giving. No one needed to know the truth.

"Why are you not with your parents?" Lao asked unshamefully, hands curled in his long sleeves.

"Never knew them," Shi shrugged uncaringly. "I've been with Undertaker for as long as I could remember. He said that my parents handed me to him when I was but a baby and left, and never came back." She looked blankly to the side for effect.

The Young Earl's eye narrowed, asking after a few moments of silence, "How is business faring?"

"It is well, Young Earl."

A moment later, a cackle erupted from inside the shop, so loud that it shook the whole establishment and even made Undertaker's sign fell off.

Shi wondered what that fiend had to have said to make Master laugh like that.

The door reopened and Sebastian looked out, pleasantly smiling. "Please come back in. Let's continue our discussion."

Shi went over to Undertaker, and watched him, as drool spilt out of his mouth. "Come... continue... Gu-fu..." Undertake sputtered out as he tried to calm down, his droll wiped away by his sleeve. "Whatever you want to know is fine!" The Funeral Director pulled his precious into his grip, arms hanging over her shoulders as his chin rested on the top of her hair.

Once again, the Earl and his company found themselves awkwardly seated on coffins, nursing beakers of tea.

"Actually... I've always thought, that there weren't 'guests'~! Gu-fu~! They were all... lacking~..."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him. "Lacking?"

"Internal organs," Shi offered as Undertaker bent her head to the left, his extensive black fingernails tapping against her skin as he spoke.

"Don't you?"

" _Don't you think that the eternally sleeping 'guests' that lay in the coffins are so cute?_ " He paused, the audience began to glance down at the beakers. "My hobby is to take out the organs for research~"!

"They're... clean," Shi reassured them, taking a glance that looked very suspicious to the others. It amused Shi to no end.

Lau sat his aside, a sleeve covering his mouth. "This could've contained a kidney before, right? A criminal could've given it to a loan shark."

"It also could've come from the Slums from China." He crackled, lowering his head behind Shi at the heated glare he was given. "Aha, so scary~," Undertaker mocked, looking over her right shoulder, continuing, "That is to say~ that prostitute isn't a whole woman anymore... because her womb, is _gone_."

"They have been rapidly increasing, making business boom," Shi absently offered, side glancing at the other moving her around whichever way he wanted.

Undertaker moved Shi's arms back down. "Their whole bodies were dripping with blood!"

"Let's just say that there aren't very many people out on the streets late at night, but accurately cutting out specific organs can't be done by a regular person, correct?" Sebastian asked.

"The butler understands well, I too feel this way. Isn't that right Shi?" Undertaker asked his 'apprentice'.

Shi hummed in agreement. "If he had to act in a short period of time, he should slit the throat first." Master sneaked a hand around her neck slightly menacingly and then brought another clawed hand across her stomach. "Then he should cut open the stomach next. It's easier to succeed that way. Only someone with enough experience would be able to be that precise."

"You should've been able to figure that one out too, Earl~," he smiled poked Shi's cheek with his nail before standing up. He gave Ciel his full attention. "The murderer is likely an expert~. He will continue but maybe, if he knew you were here, it could lure him out. Can you stop him? 'The Notorious Noble' - Earl of Phantomhive."

The boy's expression was dead serious as Sebastian put his coat on for him. "The world of darkness has the world of darkness's rules. He wouldn't murder random people for no reason. There must be an influence manipulating him from behind. I will put an end to anything that sullies the Queen's garden, without exception and by _any_ means necessary."

They walked through the doorway one by one as the two waved them off. Ciel and Sebastian were last to exit. "Sorry for intruding, Undertaker."

The door shut and they were gone.

Both glanced at each other before Master let out a gut-wrenching laugh. He knew. She knew. They were not blind. They could see the Death hanging around the woman and her _butler_. Shi could sense a familiarity to that _butler_ \- being about to many Masters made her sensitive to Shinigami nearby.

It was only a matter of time.

They would all drop down.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am done with another chapter and its chapter 5! I am happy! Yaaaa! So, we didn't make it to 25 reviews, and the surprise was going to be a piece of art (which I actually have not finished) with Shi and Undertaker. So... I'll get it done and post it eventually on my DA page. If you want to find me then my DA username is the name on my fanfic username just with an extra z and as one full word. Watch me on there! I'll watch you back! Have a good night!**

 ** _Poll time! (This shall run until chapter 6!)_**

 ** _Should Shi go undercover in the Noah's Circus Arc with Ciel and Sebastian?_**

 ** _Yes: 6_**

 ** _No: 1_**

 ** _What should her undercover talent be if Shi does go undercover? (Like juggling, tightrope walking, knife throwing, entertainer, etc. or maybe just a helper/cook or something...)_**

 ** _Tightrope Walker: 5_**

 ** _Knife Thrower: 4_**

 ** _Acrobat: 1_**

 ** _Cook: 3 (+1)_**

 ** _Singer: 1_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** **死の武器** **\- Shi no buki (Death's Weapon)  
Rating: T  
Summary: This would be the solution they had been looking for. "Take my hand, please." "Why did you do this?!" "Who are you?" "You should have never been made." "I am just a weapon, nothing more, nothing less." "I will not let you touch him!" "My sweet Shi..." "I shall be your shield to protect. I shall be your weapon to cut down your enemies. I shall be only yours."**

 **Current: Followers: 52, Favs: 36, Reviews: 29, Communities: 2, Views: 1078**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Kuroshitsuji is written and illustrated by Yana Toboso-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Lily Carmen Black**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **MatsuMonsu- Hello! That is very nice of you to say. I am happy you love all of my stories. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Spiritual-Sister- Ummm... Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Stellar Nymph- Undertaker will be possessive no matter what... Shi is _his_ ever so precious weapon, after all. (Why does it feel like I already said that to you?) Anyway, I see where you are coming from. I still love those long reviews (you can blame one of my long-time reviewers on Luna who is now a good friend - he made 'em long and so I like them more... but I still like any review. It makes me happy no matter what.) and you could always just send another review if you suddenly remember something. There is always that option. Yes, tight roping is in the lead but things can always change (eh... most likely not...). I hope things would complicate with the manga as well... Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Waived- Oh, my! Oh, my~! I am so happy you love it, and Luna too, so much. I reread my favorite stories too! I usually update once a week unless something happens and it'll be either earlier or later... But now here it is! Fresh and piping hot out of the computer oven, just for you! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xenocanaan- I am glad you cannot wait for the next chapter. Heh. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **BookKeeper88- I see. I shall add your vote with the others. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Here is the next one, then! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **That Weapon, A Very Red Death**

* * *

 _They would all drop down._

 **Location: Funeral Parlor, Somewhere in London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: November 9, 1888**

Shi looked up, eyes staring at the wall that blocked her vision. She was near them, but far enough away, as the two fought each other on the rooftops. The red Death against the dark fiend contracted to only a child. They would try to destroy each other, even when one claimed to desire the other, just as he had sliced Madam Red with no regret. She could not hurt the one who reminded her so much of her beloved sister.

Another Human dead. Another Soul to collect. Another stream of memories to watch - to record.

Just on repeat. It was so like when she was handed from one hand to another. So many of them yet so little could be said with nameless bodies and faceless Masters. They streamed together, though memories - no emotions standing beside them (it never did), blurring into one piece. They died. They never got her. It was never meant to be. She had to be passed until she could find them - _him_. The Elders - they didn't matter anymore. The others - not even them.

No...

Yes!

What?

She-

"Stop." A voice commanded ceasing all thought in Ski's head as a hand covered her eyes, shifting her bangs to the side. Her mouth opened, and a low, panicked whine escaped her lips as she was pulled close to someone else's body

Undertaker's eyes narrowed, staring from behind his precious weapon. Nearing her ear, he whispered softly, "Do not think unnecessary things."

So, she would.

* * *

 **Location: Outskirts of a Church, Somewhere in London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: November 15, 1888**

A trio of children frolicked outside a church, the eldest, male, held a stick as he lead his two younger siblings in a small game of chase. Loud bells chimed from the top of the belfry of the crowded church. At the edge of the holy property, passed numerous graves and iron fence, the two younger children paused.

"Hey, big bro," the young male, Timmy, called out.

"Huh?" The older brother's, John, attention was gained.

"There's lots of people over there today. How come?"

John turned to stare at the large amount of people flooding the church and uttered a simple, "Who knows..." as he shrugged.

Timmy blinked when something came to mind. "Big bro... Big bro does know, either? Are you stupid?"

The little sister, Anastasia, pointed an accusing finger at him. "Stupid."

"I'm only twelve, so it's okay if I don't know!" He pouted.

"That's right~!"

All three children jumped nearly a foot into the air, the eldest already knowing he would be losing a few years of his life... They didn't even see the grinning man in black arrive, as he leaned against the wrought iron fence.

A grin spread across his half-covered face, scaring the wits of the children. "It's the only na~tural for a child to not understand. Today is a certain particular lady's special gala."

"G-gala?" John asked, clutching onto his younger siblings.

"It is the final great ceremony that a Human life can have." Shi walked up silently next to Undertaker, a shovel in hand. Her appearance did not dither the children's rising hackles either.

Undertaker leaned forward as if to tell the siblings a secret. "A funeral~!" When he turned his head, the three kids darted away as soon as he wasn't looking.

"Must you do that? You could have given them a heart attack..." Shi sighed, her clothing blended in with the rest of the mourners. The look in her eyes, though, made her stand out from the rest to him.

Undertaker giggled, grabbing his shovel. "You know I can't resist the temptation when it comes."

She only raised an eyebrow at the other's now pouting behavior, momentarily glancing where the children had been. "It's not their time, though."

"Yet~," he argued, twirling around her. "Now then, let us go bury the lost, shall we?"

"We shall." They had quite a bit of digging to do that day, anyway.

* * *

 **Location: Graves, Left Side of the Church, Somewhere in London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: November 15, 1888**

Hours later, Ciel, dressed in black, had told his butler that had one more place to visit and Sebastian had assumed he meant another area of the cemetery, they were still there, after all. Undertaker and his rather interesting apprentice were nowhere to be seen around Madam Red's grave so they must be meeting them somewhere else.

So, the demon butler followed his young master through the gravestones until they spotted the two by a small grave.

"Undertaker, are you done?" The boy asked. Undertaker and his apprentice were sitting back to back on the grave talking, a shovel in each hand, Undertaker's resting against his shoulder as the other held onto with both hands. They stood as the two approached. He looked over to the oncoming pair.

Ciel stopped a few feet from them as Undertaker stepped forward with a tip of his hat as he began to speak.

"But of course~. We gave her a pretty little burial. Shi even bought her some flowers~. Just take a look and see."

The gravestone was made of clean gray stone and on the surface of the newly disturbed earth lay a small bouquet of white lilies. Across the face of the gravestone was a simple engraving.

 _Mary Jane Kelly_

 _November, 9th. 1888_

Sebastian looked at the grave surprised. "The final _customer_ of the Jack the Ripper affair."

"A foreign immigrant... No one came forward to claim the corpse," Shi started with a simple glance at the grave.

Undertaker beamed a Cheshire's grin, his right hand poking the Young Earl's cheek, "That's why the kind Earl here gave a nameless prostitute her own grave~."

"I'm not kind," the young child denied, clenching a fist around his cane. "I... came to an understanding about why I could not save this woman." As a light breeze brushed among them, Ciel held a hand up to keep strands of hair from covering his vision. "That night if I had made her life my priority, there would have been countless opportunities to save her. But I did not. While I understood, there was the possibility of saving her, I made capturing Jack the Ripper my priority. I know that I did not save her. I understood and I let her die." He looked away from the grave. "My own blood relative..."

"Do you regret it~?" Undertaker asked, tilting his head with undisguised interest.

The young Earl did not answer at first and for a moment they thought he would ignore the question. "I do not. Jack the Ripper no longer exists. Queen Victoria's melancholy has been alleviated."

"Victoria aye? I'm not a fan~," Undertaker admitted. "She sits herself so high above everyone else, and leaves all the painful, dirty work to the Earl."

"This is the karma my family has been burdened with. I inherited it with this ring," he said, his lips closed to the ring which he wore on his left thumb, an ornate silver piece that held an emerald-cut deep-blue stone. The large blue gem sparkled in the sunlight.

Undertaker grabbed Ciel's shoulders. "The wing seems more like a collar to me connecting you to the Queen with this chain called karma."

Ciel whipped around to face him, "The one who decided to put that _collar_ around my neck was me!"

He was jerked forward by Undertaker's hand clutched on his tie, the boy's chin in his fingertips. "I hope that one day that collar hangs you. Otherwise, it's just boring~." Undertaker let the black tie slip through his fingers, grinning once more.

Ciel stumbled back, surprised at the by the man's uncharacteristic actions, but a moment later the Undertaker was back to his frivolous self.

"If anything else happens come by the shop~." He turned and began walking away, resting his shovel over his shoulder. "If it's the Earl and his butler, my doors are always open~! Hee hee."

"To be chained in such a way so young," Shi muttered, hand on her cheek as her dead gaze turned from them to follow after the taller man.

"Come along, Shi. We have much work to get done~!" Undertaker whistled, kicking his legs and dirt up in the air.

"Yes," she answered as the red-orange glow of the setting sun basked over them all. Birds were chirping; flowers were blooming.

On a day like this, the dead were colored red.

* * *

 **Author's Note: You know, there are many ideas that circulate in my head when writing, especially when I am doing a chapter or trying to figure out what to do next. There are many ideas that come up but most of them do tend to get scrapped for various reasons. Like, I was going to have Shi go to that dance with the Viscount with Ciel and Madam Red but I decided to scrap it. After going over the pros and cons for it, it just didn't seem fit for Shi to go. It wouldn't be in Shi's personality, even when she finds Humans interesting enough as it is, just wouldn't do something like this. Undertaker would not allow it either.**

 **NEWS: Next week won't be an update as I'll be taking a small break to plan out and think on what I shall be doing for the next arc and so on. I have a lot of plans! Hehehe!**

 **HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!**

 ** _Poll time! (Ends in this chapter!) - This is your final time to vote._**

 ** _Should Shi go undercover in the Noah's Circus Arc with Ciel and Sebastian?_**

 ** _Yes: 7_**

 ** _No: 1_**

 ** _What should her undercover talent be if Shi does go undercover? (Like juggling, tightrope walking, knife throwing, entertainer, etc. or maybe just a helper/cook or something...)_**

 ** _Tightrope Walker: 7_**

 ** _Knife Thrower: 4_**

 ** _Acrobat: 1_**

 ** _Cook: 5(+1)_**

 ** _Singer: 1_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** **死の武器** **\- Shi no buki (Death's Weapon)  
Rating: T  
Summary: This would be the solution they had been looking for. "Take my hand, please." "Why did you do this?!" "Who are you?" "You should have never been made." "I am just a weapon, nothing more, nothing less." "I will not let you touch him!" "My sweet Shi..." "I shall be your shield to protect. I shall be your weapon to cut down your enemies. I shall be only yours."**

 **Current: Followers: 54, Favs: 37, Reviews: 33, Communities: 2, Views: 1520**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Kuroshitsuji is written and illustrated by Yana Toboso-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Lily Carmen Black**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Stellar Nymph- Ah, sorry about that. I'll try not to in the future. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **MatsuMonsu- I had thought about doing that at one point but I decided not to cause I already have the 'people turning into weapons' idea from them. So, for Shi, it's either all or none. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- This is only the beginning~! He he he! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xenocanaan- Hmm... Well, I could have some combination with some of the talents as some do have the same requirements, except singing and cooking... There is always that. So, there is some luck there~. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **That Weapon, A Cook**

* * *

 _On a day like this, the dead were colored red._

 **Location: Somewhere in London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: January 9, 1889**

It was the late afternoon and the cool of the winter air was light. Shi passed building after building as she made her way back to the funeral parlor, each arm holding a few bags filled with food that would last a few weeks. Her eyes looked around, for there were rumors that thieves were on the rise and it would do them no good if they stole from her. It would do no good for them to steal from her.

She did not want blood on her dress.

Or go to jail. (They would not be able to hold her there for long.)

Nearing the parlor, Shi blinked once when something blue literally slapped into her face, blocking her vision, and caused her to stop mid-step. Eyes blinking owlishly, she pressed her body close to a building as to not interrupt the flow of Humans around her while taking the thing off of her face. Glancing down, she tilted her head when she saw it.

* * *

 **Location: Cooking Tent, Noah's Ark Circus, Somewhere in Southern London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: January 15, 1889**

Another year had passed, and it was marked by the end of the calendars that Humans charted. Time went by rather quickly, in the blink of an eye, as the Humans liked to mention, increasingly each passing day. Time was ubiquitous, but Humans found it to be an essential ingredient in their everyday life even when its fundamental nature remained so tantalizingly difficult to encapsulate. Even when Humans found a way to measure it, a physical manifestation of the underlying concept, it held little meaning to her.

Sure, she was able to tell it and see its use, to know the meaning of 'wasting time' and how little there was of it in life, but it had not mattered. For now, though, she had to be sure to have enough time to finish cooking this evening's meal.

Donned in gray trousers, with a somewhat dirty white shirt under a black baggy jacket and brown shoes. Shi loomed over the large pan of soup, the pink apron held splotches of food and help from the other second-string members that had helped her that night. Shi had been placed in charge of the kitchen tent since she had come and cooked for the first-string members.

"Cookie! Cookie! Are you even listening to me?" Freckles, a girl often mistakened for a male with mousy brown hair covering her left eye who donned in well-worn baggy clothes, asked, using the name Shi had been donned with the day she joined.

The girl was sitting on a stool with a barrel of peeled potatoes. There were just a few left for her to get done. A red eye glanced over at an uncovered cheery blue eye, showing her uninterest to whatever the other was saying.

"Unfortunately..." Shi sighed.

It did not deter the other. "Don't be like that, Cookie!" Freckles' grin only grew wider, chuckling as she continued to peel and talk at the same time. "Oh! I can't wait..."

Shi tuned her out again, humming distantly to give a show that she was listening. The Human had stuck close to since she had first tasted her food. Even when she was able to get away, the other popped up whenever she could no matter where Shi was.

Shi took a sample bite.

Unpalatable.

She could hear the other still talk. Had the Human even taken a moment to breathe?

Turning her head, she stared at the other until they stopped to question, "What is it?"

"Here..." Shi stuck out the spoon. The smell of the soup cradled within the spoon caused mouths to water at its sight and smell.

Freckles brightened up immediately, dropping the last of the peeled potatoes for tomorrow's breakfast and skipped over to her side, biting down on the spoon without hesitation. She hummed in delight. "So, good~! Dinner is going to rock again because of you Cookie!" Freckles exclaimed, clapping.

Lamentable.

Not even an hour later were they all setting up the food on the table as members came bustling in, eyes set on the food. In a flash, they began to battle for the food, a war zone was what it was. There was for sure some who would be damaged in the process. But it was first to come first serve on that battlefield. Shi heard the chatter rise with Human's stomachs filling up. Some wanted more, their food already gone into that black hole of a stomach they had. It was a good thing that Shi made sure to make more.

Shi glanced up when she heard footsteps stop in front of the empty plates filled table, looking at gold eyes, white bangs dangled in front of them, of the pale lean man, his skin interspersed with pale green scales, near her dressed in a high-collared jacket with baggy sleeves over a striped black-and-white shirt. He had a few snakes around wrapped him, all of them hissing at him or each other.

"Here..." A gloved hand handed him a small wood box of what he needed. The little vermin were rather easy to catch so it didn't bother her too much.

"'Thank you...' says Wordsworth," Snake said, casting a downward glance at the cold-blooded, legless reptile around his neck. Shi gave a curt nod as he left before making her way around the area to pick up the empty plates and utensils by herself.

* * *

 **Location: Funeral Parlor, Somewhere in London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: January 26, 1889**

He grinned when he heard a horse's neigh and a carriage pull up to his front door. It squeaked opened as the Young Earl and his always _faithful_ butler announced his presence known. A creepy chuckle echoed slightly only hinting at the fact that he knew of their arrival even before Ciel had called him.

"Hehehe! Welcome, Earl~... Are you here to finally be fitted for one of my coffins?" Undertaker threw a skull across the floor, surprising the Young Earl before it knocked down tiny tombs lined up like pins in front of the counter.

"You..." He felt his grin widen when he sat the glare when the young man looked over shoulder at him.

"Well, have a seat, I just baked a cake," Undertaker said, waving a hand to the coffin near him. The cake was actually Shi's and he wasn't going to give it up at all. He had not cooked anything for a _very_ long time. He pouts when the Young Earl declined, taking a seat on the coffin while he took off and sat it beside him.

Leaning back in his seat, he took a bone-shaped cookie from the urn jar. "Children corpses, hm..."

"The surface world has yet to find any of the missing corpses it seems," Sebastian spoke.

"And in the underworld, children corpses are an everyday occurrence, after all. Which the Earl knows very~ well doesn't he?" The silent boy narrowed his eyes at him. Oh, how fun it was to play with him.

"We've brought you the documents. Are there any children you've 'tidied up' amongst them?" Ciel questioned as Sebastian had taken the missing persons' reports and handed them to Undertaker.

"I~ wonder were they there? If I saw something interesting, I think I'd remember." Undertaker looked at the first page, wiggling it in the air. "You understand, don't know, Earl... You have to give me that. If so I will tell you whatever you want... a first-rate laugh!" He was literally twitching in anticipation.

"Sebastian," Ciel spoke.

The butler huffed, tightening his glove, "Then..."

"Hmm? You're going to rely on him again~?" Undertaker questioned with a coy smile. "Gufufu. I wonder, if the butler isn't here, is the Earl just a child who can't do anything? Though if it's amusing, I don't care who it is."

Undertaker giggled as the Young Earl remembered something he'd rather not at his statement.

"I'll do it!"

Sebastian blinked once, confused amusement alight in his eyes. "You'll do it?"

Ciel stood, "Leave," pointing his finger at the door, gaining an ominous aura around, "Don't you dare peek. That is an order!"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bow, a gloved hand over his black heart, and closed the old door behind him.

Undertaker kept on giggling inside while the Young Earl tried and tried into the night. "My... that the Earl Phantomhive would go that far~! Befo!" He laid on back his counter, drool dribbling down his face.

Really, who knew he would go _that_ far...

"Wha on earth did you do?" Sebastian asked, readjusting the back of Ciel eye patch.

"Don't ask." The child ordered.

The demon smirked. "But, for the sake of the Queen, you'll perform and even do this kind of thing... You really are a dog."

"Shut the hell up." He hisses as he put back on his jacket, Sebastian fixing his tie. "There, I gave you your reward. Now tell me about the children!" Ciel commanded.

"There aren't any." Undertaker hugged his cookie jar.

"Huh?"

"None of these children were my clients, and I haven't heard any rumors from the underworld companies." Undertaker took another look at some of the papers before handing them back.

"So, in other words, you know nothing about this case?" Ciel finally had a duped look.

The Funeral Director waggled his finger. "That's not it~. I know that I 'don't know' anything." Well, he knew something... Just not what they were asking. It all mattered about the question, after all. He he he...

Anger began to bubble inside him. "You deceived me?"

"I didn't deceive you. It's a great clue, isn't it?"

"Certainly, you knowing nothing of this care means there's no truth to the idea that the children were murdered by underworld companies," said Sebastian, a look of deep thought in his eyes.

"If corpses haven't shown up in either on the surface or in the underworld, then there's a high probability that the children are still alive. Does that mean, we've got no choice but to examine this circus firsthand?" The Young Earl thought out loud. "If we've decided, let's go, Sebastian. Contact me if any information surfaces, Undertaker." Ciel turned to leave.

He stopped in mid-step. "Where's Shi?" He asked suddenly, remembering that he wanted to ask when he had not seen her there. He had always seen the Funeral Director with that girl close by.

"Who knows~... Who knows~!" He mused, grinning again.

The Earl had his answer, so he went to leave.

"Earl~." Undertaker gained the boy's attention this time, chin leaning against twined fingers. "Keep your soul safe, at least."

Ciel put his hat on, giving him a questioning, "I know that..."

"I rea~lly wonder that... Hee hee~." He bit into another cookie viciously.

* * *

 ** _Location: Funeral Parlor, Somewhere in London, England, South of the River Thames_**

 ** _Date: January 9, 1889_**

 _Making sure the door was closed behind her, Shi made it to the back and place where the correct food belonged to before heading to where Master was, grabbing the urn-shaped jar of bone cookies with the flyer in her other hand. Hearing the maddening giggles, she followed down a flight of stairs pass an open cellar door that was usually covered by the sheet that laid on a table that had been shifted to the side. Passing by things that would make even the bravest Human to doubt and want to turn back, she made her way to the taller male's side._

 _"Shi~!" Undertaker cooed, grinning as dark shadows danced across his blood-stained face from the dimmed light overhead. Spotting the cookie jar, he opened his mouth and had a cookie in there a second later, chewing happily. "You always make the best cookies!" Those cookies would be the death of him. Heh._

 _Shi held a soft smile for him. "Thank you." She gave him another promptly while he was elbow deep in blood from the female corpse on the stained silver examining table before them before she held up the flyer for yellow-green eyes to see._

 _Undertaker blinked for a moment, reading it over. It looked like the Noah's Arc Circus was looking for someone with cooking skills would be willing to volunteer to help out in the kitchens. He could feel a crackle begin to bubble at the pit of his gut. Not even a second later was he on the floor, laugh loud enough to echo in the room. One arm was holding onto his stomach as the other pounded against stone ground. Splotches of red grew a bit bigger each time his made contact with the floor._

 _Oh, this was hilarious. Such a moment deserved a laugh such as this._

 _Shi blinked, eyebrows furrowing downward a bit. "I don't understand..."_

 _He waves a hand at her for her to dismiss it for now. She'd know soon enough. He watched as she bent down and picked it up, studying the flyer a bit more closely. "Shi~," he crooned as he stood. "Go play."_

 _Red eyes looked up._

 _"We have so little time left so go play, after all."_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ah, this small break was what I needed! I am rejuvenated with the new ideas for the next arc and we even have a wonderful start to it** **(though I am still working out the kinks on that but it's smoothing out roughly enough)** **! He he!**

 **Thank you to everyone who voted! It really did help with choosing the direction this Arc would go in the end. Everyone knows what won in the polls, for both of them. It was a landslide for Shi going undercover and the winning talent is, by some narrow misses, is actually Cooking by 8 votes followed closely by Tightrope Walker with 7 votes. Wow... Who knew that option would be voted so many times.**

 **I also draw Shi! Go check it out! (Just be sure to take out the space bars!)**

 **Link:** **nightmarezanez._deviantart_.com_/art_/Shi-683258023**

 **Well, you'll have to keep on guessing on what will happen next~!**

 **Any ideas? Theories?**

 **Give 'em and maybe I'll have yours added to the plot if I like it enough.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** **死の武器** **\- Shi no buki (Death's Weapon)  
Rating: T  
Summary: This would be the solution they had been looking for. "Take my hand, please." "Why did you do this?!" "Who are you?" "You should have never been made." "I am just a weapon, nothing more, nothing less." "I will not let you touch him!" "My sweet Shi..." "I shall be your shield to protect. I shall be your weapon to cut down your enemies. I shall be only yours."**

 **Current: Followers: 58, Favs: 37, Reviews: 38, Communities: 2, Views: 1858**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Kuroshitsuji is written and illustrated by Yana Toboso-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Lily Carmen Black**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Guest- I shall keep it up! Thanks' for the energy! Here's the next pipin hot, fresh out of the oven for you. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xenocanaan- Well, here it is! -hands you the next chapter- Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Hmmm... I updated the link in the last chapter. You should be able to find it now. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Stellar Nymph- You wanna know the how Shi really got Cookie? I was eating a cooking and couldn't think of anything better. Well, I was going to have it simply as Cook but that seemed too simple so... Cookie it was! Which, now that I think about and after reading your review is kinda ironic. Heh. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **That Weapon, Undercover**

* * *

 _"We have so little time left so go play, after all."_

 **Location: Noah's Ark Circus, Somewhere in Southern London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: January 29, 1889**

Shi had made her way around the scattered tents of different colors and heights, enjoying the bit of free time she had to herself. She was not needed for the time being; everything she had to do was already done. There wasn't much to do at the moment either. With the moon high in the spotted cloud filled the night sky, the performance by the First-String members was to be done by then as well. On cue, the Humans began to pile out of the performance tent, chatting about the show to one another as children held shiny toys or sweet treats in their hands.

Passing them all, blank bright red caught narrowed murky red not far away from where she stood. A grin by that fiend and she knew she was be seeing them soon. Seeing him then was enough for her. Turning on the click of her boot, she went back the way she came, not wanting to deal with them of any kind. Almost making it back to her tent, the light on signaling that one of her temporary bed mates was up and about, a tug on her sleeve caused her to whip her head to the right.

A startled hiss reminded of who it was in a second.

Shi looked up at the slightly taller man. "Yes?"

Snake tilted his head, glancing down at the snakes around his arms and the brown one around his neck. "'It would be nice if you have some extra mice. We are very hungry...' requests Bronte."

Ah.

A performance could make one hungry...

"There should be some extra in the back," Shi explained, "in a brown crate away from the other food. They're dead, though, so they might not be as fresh as you might like."

"'That is fine,' says Emily." Snake gave a curt nod. "'Thank you,' Oscar expresses." He walked away silently, footsteps lights as he made a turn to the left in the direction of the Cooking Tent.

Shi made her way into her tent, closing the flap behind her.

* * *

 **Location: Outside the Practice Tent, Noah's Ark Circus, Somewhere in Southern London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: February 6, 1889**

Dagger leant against Joker, grinning. "Ah, ah, boss, you're mean! With those skinny arms, he can't reach that!" He muttered, snickering to an inside joke.

Joker's eyes held amusement. "It's not mean," he told him, "It can't be closer for the show."

Shi really wondered if this was a good idea...

 _Thunk._

"NO WAY!" Joker and Dagger gasped together, bewildering everyone.

Another the knife sake into the wood, hitting it in the 'head' of the human shape outline. It had seemingly deteriorated, unable to hit it when, by a medical, it ascended and hit the target.

In reality...

 _Thunk. Thunk._

What no Human could see - the boy threw another knife weakly just like before - the butler flicked a pebble that hit the knife's hilt so each would make it to the 'head'.

 _Thunk._

Afterward, when the daggers were all accumulated on the target, Ciel smugly asked, "Is this all right?" Dagger couldn't help but stare dumbly at the knives as he questioned life's existence.

She sighed.

* * *

 **Location: Performance Tent, Noah's Ark Circus, Somewhere in Southern London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: February 6, 1889**

Shi had tried to leave but Freckles wouldn't let her, saying something about how she should make friends with the soon to be new recruits. The hand to hand contact sent uncomfortable goosebumps all over her arms - something she did not like - so an agreeable nod made the other happy enough to let go. Rubbing her arms to make sure they smoothed out, she watched with glee at the torment the Young Earl in disguise got from his _helpful_ butler.

Then came that smile.

It looked so bright. It would be able to make even the most cold-hearted man get all warm and fuzzy. It looked so fake. The boy could - no, _should_ \- win an award for how blind Human eyes could be to something so bright.

It had not helped his case when his stage name became Smile.

The butler's simple name, Black, fitted him to a T.

She was now going to make a retreat before she had to be in their presence - she knew that they knew she was there - on the subject of getting some food prep for tomorrow done. Dinner had already passed, after all. That was before Joker called her over.

"Oi! Cookie! Cookie get over here!" The ring master waved his hand to beckon her when he caught sight of her.

The looks from the 'new members' Shi did not like. Shi knew they were laughing at her stage name too.

"Yes?"

"This is Smile," Joker introduced, motioning to Ciel, "and Black." He waved his hand in Sebastian's direction. "Now, I need you to give them a tour." Before Shi could ask why he explained as since she youngest of the family (i.e. last one to hold the status as the new member who knows her way around the area rather well) she was to give these two a tour of the area. "Just like the one I had given you when you first came here!"

He was also needed elsewhere.

An order twisted in a request.

"Fine," Shi sighed, watching him pat her shoulder as he left. "Follow me." Shi left the somewhat crowded tent, the two following her move.

* * *

 **Location: Noah's Ark Circus, Somewhere in Southern London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: February 6, 1889**

"Shi-"

"This is where everyone sleeps," Shi explained, coming upon smaller tents, and opening one of them for the two to peek in. "It's where the backstage workers and newcomers - the 'second tier' members - live."

"Hey! I-"

"About two to three people can share a room." Shi looked pointedly at the bunk beds - a small lantern lit the sleeping area.

"Why are you here, Shi?" Ciel finally managed when, suspiciously, no one was around.

The said girl closed the flap the tent, turning to them. "I was bored."

"Bored?!"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, there's not much to do around the shop so I saw a flyer for a cook and tried out. I got in and it's been that way for a while now."

"Undertaker didn't know that!"

"He did," she drawled, tilting her head to the left.

"What?!"

"He was the one to suggest I do it so I would not be idle around the parlor." She made no more began to move again, pointing to the two bigger tents, other than the Performance Tent. "That is the mess hall and the storeroom. I am in charge of cooking but the new recruits have to help out, so good luck." She sent a smirk over her shoulder at the glaring boy before pointing towards another large tent. "The center of this area is the first aid and over there, the most central one, is the main cast's private tent."

"What makes it private?"

"It's for the First-tier members," Shi informed them before moving on. "Ah, and that is Snake's tent. If you don't want to be poisoned by it little slithering friends, then don't go there."

Not like that'd happen. A demon would protect their contract's soul no matter what until they got it ripe and ready - well, that fiend did, anyway.

"Do you know anything about the first-tier?" Sebastian asked, speaking up for the first time since the tour began.

Hmm... Might as well give them the info they want.

"They are all from the same hometown and are supposedly childhood friends except Snake. He has not been here very long."

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently they had not snake handler so he became a first-tier rather quickly. All First-tier members have one, it's one of the many perks they get."

"I see..."

"It why they work so hard to compete to be a First-tier member." Shi moved on again.

"First-tier..."

* * *

 **Location: Practice Tent, Noah's Ark Circus, Somewhere in Southern London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: February 6, 1889**

"This is the practice tent." High platforms. Safety nets that seemed to span for miles. The roof of the tent towered above their heads. Ciel looked around curiously, watching Humans attempting numerous tricks - some standing on tall balls, a few attempting to juggle bottles or knives or balls, a Human was even trying to walk on the tightrope as another zoomed on the trapezes.

"Wo..." Ciel looked around curiously, watching Humans attempting numerous tricks - some standing on tall balls, a few attempting to juggle bottles or knives or balls, a Human was even trying to walk on the tightrope as another zoomed on the trapezes.

Shi was at the edge of the tent's door. "Go practice or whatever." She would not go in there, especially with _him_ there. The very thought made her want to vomit.

"Where are you going?"

"To cook." She stalked off without another word.

Shi did not want to deal with a Demon at the moment. She had enough on her plate with that _Shinigami_ (the very word made her stiff and pale _[Someone could take her away... She couldn't allow that! Master wouldn't allow it! He couldn't! Shi wouldn't know what to do! What-_ **_"Stop. Don't think unnecessary things."_** _]_ but she would not let it happen) there - who eyes followed her whenever they spotted her. She had to watch herself more often than not when he was around.

It was annoying.

Shi disliked annoying things.

* * *

 **Location: Tent 4, Noah's Ark Circus, Somewhere in Southern London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: February 6, 1889**

Freckles' was excited about her new roommate, babbling about how they were going to be best friends or something. Shi tuned out about halfway through until the girl stood up. "I'll talk to you later, Cookie!" Freckles grinned, waving ecstatically good-bye as left through the flap.

The girl was... not annoying. For the most part.

A bit later her two bunk mates had come in, the tents lantern dimming slowly over the night. They lowered their gossip to a whisper.

 _"Suit and Black are so hot!"_

 _"Yeah! Totally!"_

 _"I know!"_

 _"Oh! What if they get together? That would be, like, scandalous!"_

 _"So scandalous! So hot!"_

 _"Totally!"_

If she had to hear any more of that then she would-

 _"Ney, did you hear those two hunks are roomed together?"_

 _"I did! Oh my god!"_

 _"I know!"_

Shi loomed over the edge of the top bunk to stare down at the Human females, silver hair pooling around her. The light from the lantern cast long shadows over her face, adding a gleam in her eyes, causing them to have a glowing effect. "Be silent. I have to get up early in the morning." When all was silent, she pulled back and laid her head back on the pillow.

What freaked them out the most from the normally cool faced female was the Cheshire grin on her face.

Things just got more entertaining.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hmm… I got a lot done this weekend (including writing this chapter). Good for me! I really am happy, especially with how this story is going. I am glad to have chosen to rewrite it. Next weekend will be an interesting chapter too and then the last week will be the last chapter for this arc.**

 **To answer to something one of the reviewers asked - Yeah, there are some Arcs which I don't see Shi in - like the Curry battle Arc (which I actually had a plan for but lost cause my dog thought it'd be funny to chew on the hard drive that had almost all my writing work - good thing I had backed it up but not good since I had yet to do it with the updated plot work so no Curry battle Arc anymore - on it) and whatever other Arc that doesn't fit into my story - or try to make happen but can't. Though if I get enough want for an Arc you would really like Shi to be (somehow...).**

 **I made another picture! This one is kinda dark and sad; read the info area to get what I mean by that. (Take out the spaces!)**

 **Link: nightmarezanez._deviantart._com_/art/Shi-Chains-684162226**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** **死の武器** **\- Shi no buki (Death's Weapon)  
Rating: T  
Summary: This would be the solution they had been looking for. "Take my hand, please." "Why did you do this?!" "Who are you?" "You should have never been made." "I am just a weapon, nothing more, nothing less." "I will not let you touch him!" "My sweet Shi..." "I shall be your shield to protect. I shall be your weapon to cut down your enemies. I shall be only yours."**

 **Current: Followers: 67, Favs: 43, Reviews: 44, Communities: 2, Views: 2243**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Kuroshitsuji is written and illustrated by Yana Toboso-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Lily Carmen Black**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **GeoPerson- That is nice of you to say. I am hopeful that you enjoy future chapters and artwork as well. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **ZanaTheSnow- Ah, yes Shi is a little shit when she wants to be! Heh. I'll keep it up the best as I can. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Stellar Nymph- What does curry taste like? I've never had it before... With the drawing: Shi looks plump? I don't see it... Eh. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Heh. I'm glad you're happy with Sarcastic Shi. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xenocanaan- Indeed, I am jitty, in an exciting way, to get to that part. It's gonna be awesome! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **That Weapon, Not Human**

* * *

 _Things just got more entertaining._

 **Location: Kitchen Tent, Noah's Ark Circus, Somewhere in Southern London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: February 7, 1889**

In the circus, the newcomers were to help out with daily chores along with the cooking. That was a rule. Shi was to show them (though she usually assigned that to someone else if she couldn't help it) the ropes to help prepare breakfast.

The fiend came in, that Shinigami already assigned to go and collect scattered mice around the area, the rather large bin of potatoes already peeled to perfection. That mocking smile of his made Shi want to punch him. Reframing from that, she focused on the pot of boiling water, potatoes rising one by one.

"Put there here," Shi ordered, gesturing to the open cooking board. "Then set this on the table next to the other cooked food."

"Of course," he said, setting down one basket to pick up another. Sebastian held his smirk when he felt the girl stiffen when he ran a hand through her braided hair, fingertips dusting the back of her neck. He chuckled lightly when he saw her glare, hearing nails scrape against the metal of the water filled pan. It threatened to grow, using all his self-control to make it was not seen when he heard her hiss like a little wet-behind-the-ears kitten.

Oh, how he loved to mess with her.

He could always have use of a pet after his current contract was up. Nothing escaped his grasp when there was something he wanted.

Shi kept her glare on him until he left, turning to the messily clothed Earl-in-disguised before handing him a bucket of potatoes. "All you have to do is peel those." Shi made sure there was just enough, not little too nor too much. "Make sure not to peel them to thin though."

Shi smirked at the tormented glare she got.

* * *

 **Location: Outside Kitchen Tent, Noah's Ark Circus, Somewhere in Southern London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: February 7, 1889**

Freckles stared at the empty plate sitting innocently in front of the littlest newcomer they had. Blink, blink. Smile had managed to salvage was a single round loaf of bread for his breakfast. His hair was ruffled, his clothes were crooked... He was even out of breath!

Damn those greedy body builders!

They were always the ones who took the most, leaving the new members in shambles more than half the time.

"What? Looks like you only got bread in the end."

"Y-yeah…" Smile seemed to think that he hid his temper well. Clearly, he was angry and uncomfortable. That wouldn't do. Not for a growing boy. (He was small enough already!)

No wonder he was so puny.

He risked a glance at Cookie, a red eye catching her own. She gave a shrug before going back around to pick up the dishes left behind those who had not cared enough to pick them up and place them with the other dirty dishes needed to be washed. Freckles'd helped the woman a bit after they were done before they went to practice (it was the least she could do after the kindness the woman had shown her throughout her stay); she'd even get to introduce her to her new bunkmate!

"Well, that's that. I'll share some of my grub with you!" Ciel watched as the young performer declared, shoveling some breakfast onto the boy's plate from the massive assorted pile on their own.

Ciel wondered if it was due to his loud pushy personality.

"You're skin an' bones, and so tiny! So, eat up and grow some!" Freckles smiled brightly.

"Th-thank you very much." Ciel deemed it best to keep to his manners before he practically ignored his roommate as they talked away during breakfast.

Abruptly, Freckles dropped her fork with a clank against the now empty plate in front of them. "All right, I'm done!"

Impossible!

"Already?!" Then Ciel watched in confusion as Freckles picked up the few plates and scattered silverware around them. "Aren't we supposed to go practice right away?"

Freckles glanced his way. "Hmmm... Yeah, but it's going to be super crowded. Plus, if you help clean up a bit, Cookie gives you an extra treat! But don't tell anyone otherwise everyone would want some of Cookie's famous treats!" She grinned, winking at him, before putting a finger to her lips.

"How are they famous?" Ciel might as well clean up a bit, if not to look lazy by others.

"Well, she only makes them for the First-String members after a big performance, like the one a couple of nights ago, when asked, which is like every time, but when there's extra she'll usually give them to us! It's first come first serve!"

Freckles wouldn't mention that the girl saved something sweet just for her. It would explain the little treats found in her tent, usually under her pillow or on the bed. That was their little secret. She giggled at the thought, moving to the tent where Cookie was, a stack of empty plates in her arms, followed by Smile.

"Cookie!" She greeted, bouncing over to her after setting the stacks where they needed to be.

Shi looked up from wash bin, taking her hands from the soapy water; drying them off with a rag off her waist.

"Freckles..." She greeted, standing straight.

"I wanted to introduce one of our newest members! Smile, this is Cookie! Cookie this is Smile, my new bunkmate!"

"Hmmm... I know."

"Eh?"

"I was the one who gave them a tour. "

"Really?" She looked at Smile who nodded in confirmation. It only made Freckles grin even more. "That's wonderful! Then we're all friends here!" She went on to babble while they stared at one another. The only way she did stop talking was when Shi stuffed a warm cookie in her mouth.

"Here," Shi muttered, grabbing a small brown paper bag she grabbed out of nowhere. Freckles learned to not question where she got them after the third time it happened.

She loved treats after all.

Shi gave a few to the Young Earl before she made them go on their way. She still had to finish up these dishes.

* * *

 **Location: Performance Tent, Noah's Ark Circus, Somewhere in Southern London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: February 7, 1889**

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked, hanging upside down on one trapeze.

William adjusted his glasses replying stiffly, "Please excuse me from touching hands and such with some vermin in the likes of you at any cost." He hung from the other trapeze.

"That won't make the show now, will it?!" He barked at the stubborn Shinigami, reached forward.

They continued to swing back and forth and the performance still hadn't begun. William would just keep his arms folded and lean back stubbornly.

Shi couldn't stop her stomach from hurting, watching the scene transpiring above her. She kept a hand over her mouth. The only way anyone could see what was up would if they saw her shaking shoulders.

She had to get out of there when the irritated Shinigami swung his enlonged spear at the Demon who grabbed it. Giving it a tug, he pulled William off his trapeze.

"Please release the death scythe!" William ordered.

Sebastian grinned. "I cannot do that." He retracted the spear, swinging him around. "YOH!" The demon butler finally let go, both flipped to each of their individual platforms.

The audience of spectators applauded the phenomenal act, Sebastian smiled and waved at their public; William merely coolly looked away and adjusted his glasses per usual.

* * *

 **Location: Noah's Ark Circus, Somewhere in Southern London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: February 7, 1889**

The air was crisp as Sebastian stepped out of the tent and straightened his lapels. "Now…" He trailed, ready to get started. _'Let's start at the closest place...'_

 _CHACK!_

The demon flipped from the path of a swinging Death Scythe. Landing in a crouch, rusty red eyes met the sight of a pajama-clad Shinigami.

He slid his glasses up his nose, slightly out of breath. "Where do you think you're going? I am quite sure that I told you not to wander around without your owner."

The Demon grinned in mocked acknowledgment at the 'order'. "I am sorry but my Master cannot make this move himself so he has asked me to do it instead." He informed affably.

The stern Shinigami grew relentless. "I am not listening to excuses. Now get back in the tent." If only there was no risk of waking any of the Humans... "Until my inspection is complete, you are not allowed to carry out any independent actions."

Sebastian did not move from his spot.

William's glare hardened and he made another jab at him with his Death Scythe. "One small mistake can lead to excessive overtime!" Much to his shock, the Demon caught the blade with his hand, cutting through it severely. The foul creature did not even wince.

"My apologies. I also have my duty as a butler. I must not disturb the sleeping Master." William silently listened to the beast, mind calculating all his options as Sebastian continued to speak. "You don't want to cause trouble here either, do you? How about it? Would you like to make a deal with me?" His voice darkened for only a fraction but he still heard it. "If you let me go for one hour, I vow that I will never eat souls in your assigned area again. It's only one hour. What do you say?"

The Shinigami was insulted. "I refuse." He responded in a curt manner, eyes full of cold disdain. "To deceive prey and drag them into the darkness... isn't that a demon's signature ability?"

The demon in black sighed casually. "Indeed."

William retracted his Death Scythe, leaving the creature's once pristine gloves torn and crimson with blood. A trail of blood whipped across the dirt in an arch-like splatter.

"As expected, it didn't work. You have left me with no other choice." He pondered casually with that ever present mocking smirk, raising his bleeding hand to his lips. His limber tongue lapped at the inconsequential wound, closing it up without protest. "Let's think of another way."

The Shinigami watched (a distance feeling to what that miserable beast would do next), Scythe still poised, as the Demon retracted into the shadows. William felt his presence leave the area to another but that did not mean he was alone. He pointed to another bount of shadows behind him. "Come out now, I know you are there." Out they came silver hair and red eyes that seemed to rise up from the darkness magically.

It was the cook. The one who made him carefully step on his toes around broken glass. William had the feeling that he had to be cautious around them no matter where they were. Even when them being _just_ the cook, he could not fault that they were not normal - a normal Human, anyway. Even as a seasoned Shinigami, he still felt goose bumps around them.

Yellow-Green eyes stared at her relaxed form impassively, narrowing when she tilted her head. "What are you doing there?"

She spoke in an undertone, sighing as she rested a hand on her cheek, "We've never really liked _their_ blood on us..." His grip tightened when those two _blank_ eyes trailed down his Death Scythe.

Why did that look give him the chills?

They were something else.

"I know to know who you are," He ordered stiffly, moving to point the blade at the not-Human, "and what you are. Now."

It happened too fast for his liking. She was gone when he blinked, no signs she was ever there, to begin with, then his hands felt empty, grasping onto only air. His Death Scythe was gone... Gone! Where?! Wherewherewherewherewherewherewherewherewherewherewherewherewherewhere-

Eyes turned blinding in search for it before it caught sight of what his in those gloved hands. They held it gently like a new mother holding her newborn son for the first time, watching it breathe its first puff of air in the new world, crying out. The white stained itself in red as they clean the clippers. Red eyes studied them carefully, closely, with a steady hand.

"They are taken care of so well. They love their User very much..."

The smile on her lips did not bode well for him. William fixed his glasses, pushing them up before he went for the dive. They were only meant to be in his hands. He had to jump back when his weapon had flown at him, flipping as he twisted on his hand when the handle of the clipper of the Death Scythe landed back into his grasp.

"It would seem my time is up..." He heard them say, looking up to the night sky. Before he could reach them, they sank into the obscurities.

He pushed up his glasses, a wrathful look in his narrowed eyes. They were not Human. They were something else. It would seem he had something else to report to the Elders...

* * *

 **Location: Somewhere in London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: February 8, 1889**

Shi looked upward at the vast expanse of blackness darkened as the night went on upon her perch on the ledge of the tallest building. A low, waning moon hovered tenuously in the twilight Empyrean, bestowing a dim light upon the land. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light.

"Haaa." Her breath was white as it mixed with the cold air, as she saw a dark, wispy cloud eclipse the crescent moon. For a few shadowy moments, it looked like there was a halo around the cloud, a dull aura of lunar luminescence. "Everything will come to an end tomorrow..." Standing, she turned and took one last look at the night sky before she fell backward, the shadows swallowing her up. A faint red glow lasted for only a second before that to was swallowed.

All of it would close another chapter to this story. That was for sure.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So… That was something. I am sure you were not expecting that, were you? Well… Maybe a few -looks pointedly at who knows I am talking about- but that is beside the point. I know you are all excited to see the last chapter of this arc cause the next one is the Boat Arc. Oh, I can't wait! I can't at all! There is also the movie I really want to see but will have to wait when it comes out on the internet because this lady has to save her money for college and her bills…**

 **Eh, I waited this long. It won't be much before it comes out on DVD or on the internet…**

 **Another picture made! How about that... There might not be another one for some time. My fingers hurt... (Just remove the spaces.)**

 **Link: nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_Shi-Flowers-685192707**

 **I'll have the next chapter out by the weekend as per usual. See ya next weekend!**

 **Zane, out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** **死の武器** **\- Shi no buki (Death's Weapon)  
Rating: T  
Summary: This would be the solution they had been looking for. "Take my hand, please." "Why did you do this?!" "Who are you?" "You should have never been made." "I am just a weapon, nothing more, nothing less." "I will not let you touch him!" "My sweet Shi..." "I shall be your shield to protect. I shall be your weapon to cut down your enemies. I shall be only yours."**

 **Current: Followers: 70, Favs: 46, Reviews: 48, Communities: 2, Views: 2685**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Kuroshitsuji is written and illustrated by Yana Toboso-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Lily Carmen Black**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Waived- You are making me blush! I hope you'll like the next artwork and chapter then! He he~! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Stellar Nymph- You are like my mom, she doesn't really like the super spicy food either. If there's a kick to it, she will be fine but otherwise, she won't eat it. Cookie! That nickname Shi will never be able to let down! Lol. _Drawing:_ Motivation from family and friends really help and to see what you people say when you see it also motivates me. I have a few more planned that I want to draw in the future for Shi. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- That is wonderful to hear! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter**

 **xenocanaan- Hmmm... That is something to really think about. Good theory. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **That Weapon, Frist Rate Show**

* * *

 _All of it would close another chapter to this story. That was for sure._

 **Location: Outside Phantomhive Manor, Outskirts of London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: February 9, 1889**

Dusk has already passed. They stopped in a small clearing to regain their breath. Outside lurking in the woodland shadows near the Phantomhive manor were Beast, Dagger, Peter and Wendy, and Jumbo. "This is it? It's so big." Peter commented.

"This is it? It's so big." Peter commented.

Dagger looked up, a hand over his eyes to cast a shadow for better visibility. "Seems it may be a tough job to find the room of our target."

"Let's split up then," Jumbo suggested, frowning when he heard no sound, not even a mouse's squeak.

"We will start from the top," Peter said as he and his sister began to move out.

"Mmm yea then me and big sis will start from over there," Dagger added cheerily. Beast didn't look so excited, holding onto her scarf. Something inside her was tainted and no one knew except her. "Big sis?"

"Ah." Beast blink, looking at the younger boy. "Yep, I'm coming." She looked back, not a whisper from her dark painted lips before she followed after Dagger.

* * *

 _Tom, he was a piper's son,_

* * *

 **Location: Courtyard, Outside Phantomhive Manor, Outskirts of London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: February 9, 1889**

Jumbo sneaked forward through the courtyard, musing to himself. _'Seriously... This place is massive. And we must finish this before dawn...'_

"Ahh..." He heard a cry. "Hmm..." A crying, blond haired boy was nearing him. "Guests at this hour? Sorry but... I was told not to let any strangers go inside while our Young Master is away. Please come again some other time..."

Jumbo's face harder, beginning a silent pray within his mind, then made a lung for Finnian, slamming his head to the hard ground, ending it with a _crack!_ Blood began to seep out of the head wound with no way to recover and rise again.

"It can't be helped. Forgive me." He turned away. Jumbo's eyes widened when he felt a tug on his cloak,

"Aw nah, I'd be in trouble~. They'd get mad at me, wouldn't they? The young master told me. And Sebastian also... To never ever let someone go inside while they are away." A mad smile was on Finnian's face, blood trickling down the middle of his face, his hair and clothes dirty from the slam. He was on his feet, his death grip on Jumbo's cloak tightening.

 ** _SPLAT!_**

Jumbo bled onto the wall, a large groove into the stone wall where he had made contact.

"Ooh~! Lots of blood came out huh?" Finnian wiped some sweat from his brow, turquoise eyes staring impassively while he shuffled closer. "How horrible. I hate painful things." Jumbo's head shook a bit, hand twitching.

Jumbo shouted to the sky. "Bro, sis, please get away! This mansion is strange!" He gulped when Finnian stood over him.

There was nothing but silence.

* * *

 _He learnt to play when he was young,_

* * *

 **Location: Back Forest, Near the Courtyard, Outside Phantomhive Manor, Outskirts of London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: February 9, 1889**

Peter and Wendy looked surprised when they heard Jumbo's final shout. "Jumbo!?" Wendy cried.

Peter jumped off his branch, "Let's go!"

"Peter!" Wendy cried as she followed her brother through the treetops. The two children gasped seeing Jumbo lying through a punched hole in a stone wall, Finnian staring at him.

They had not wanted to believe it.

"No way... Jumbo was..."

"Please don't yell this late at night. You'll wake Lady Elizabeth," Finnian requested the dead body, blinking slowly. Suddenly something whizzed through his straw hat, grazing his cheek. "Ah!" He cried looking at the twins who had taken his hat.

"How dare you..." Peter growled, throwing mace stars at him, sailing at the killer gardener. "How dare you kill Jumbo!"

Finnian dodged out of the way in time, his smile turned upside down. "What are you doing?" He smashed the bush Peter landed on.

The boy had to jump out of the way. "Wha...!" His eyes widen at the number serial on the back of the other's neck.

"I really love that hat..." Finnian commented darkly, "Now I can't hide it anymore. Also, it was given to me by my Young Master." He lifted a bush and flung it at Peter and Wendy. "The young master... doesn't give me injections every day."

"Grab on!" Peter tossed a rope, grabbing his sister's hand to fly away. The twins landed onto a nearby balcony. He used another whip to grab an empty vase at the gardener.

Finnian ducked under the vase, running at the wall with a backed first. "The Young Master doesn't kill my friends." He punched a hole in the wall of the Manor. "The young master doesn't lock me up. I love it here. That's why... I decided to... to protect it."

The acrobats zipped across the walls. "Is her a monster!?" Wendy cried.

"But he's such a moron compared to us!" Peter exclaimed. "Let's go, Wendy!"

"Yeah!"

They took out a long rope. "Right in half!" They snapped the rope across Finnie's neck, ready to slice him in half.

 _Bang!_

A bullet went right through Wendy's head suddenly. Peter turned as he saw his sister fall, blood spurting everywhere.

"WENDY!" Peter cried out in disrepair, he flipped, avoiding another of Finnie's strikes. "Shit, a sniper!" Peter hid behind a wall. "From the western rooftop! That many shots…exactly how many people are employed here?"

When he had made it to the roof, it was the last Peter saw before he joined his sister in the Underworld.

* * *

 _And all the tune that he could play,_

* * *

 **Location: Inside Phantomhive Manor, Outskirts of London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: February 9, 1889**

"There seems to be... a bodyguard." Dagger said, glancing at Beast. She'd seemed uneasy since they left.

"Yeah," Beast muttered, looking around.

"This really is the kind of place you'd expect of a filthy rich noble. Let's leave the rest to our siblings, we'll look for the target." Dagger suggested, walking up the grand staircase, followed by Beast.

"Yo, I was waiting for you," A blond, gruff looking man said from atop the staircase, smoking a cigarette. "The Backyard and the side are being entertained by Maylene and Finny. If you want to enter, aside from right here, there's-" the man started, but stopped when he saw knives flying at high speeds toward him. He reflected them with a frying pan "Woah! Hey you, that's dangerous! I was in the middle if talking!"

Beast lashed her whip at him.

"Hey! I'm not into that kind if thing!" He dodged it. "Jeez, everyone wants to live fast like Solomon Grundy. What a disgrace." He scowled, folding his arms, and clicking his tongue. "Hey, Finny." He turned to Finny, who appeared from the side staircase. "Take... one round of cannon!"

The two intruders gasped in shock. Beast and Dagger barely evaded when Finnian flung heavy statues at them.

Dagger cried as Finnian began to throw another statue, "How... is this even possible?!" He turned around and threw knives at them. Bard and Finnian ducked behind another statue as Beast and Dagger escaped through the halls.

"Good..."

Dagger and Beast ran through the halls together.

"We'll deal with them later! First, we need to get the target."

Beast nodded. "Gotcha. Why don't we search for the room on each side."? Dagger opened the door in front of them. When they entered the room, greeted by a rain of bullets flying through an empty window at them.

"It's a trap?!" Beast screamed, running back the way they came.

Dagger shrieked, "Big sis, I'm sorry!" He followed the Tamer down a hallway with many finely painted portraits.

Something caught Beast's eye.

"Put your head down!" Beast yelled, flinging her whip at a painting. The whip wrapped around the frame and she pulled it so the on-slot of bullets hit the painting and not the two of them. Beast released the painting, revealing a young girl in a maid's dress holding up two pistols.

The siblings ran down a different hallway, Dagger throwing some of his remaining knives. "What the hell do the maids carry in this place?" He was getting low, he didn't have many to spare on useless targets.

"Che," Mey-Rin scoffed hiding behind a wall.

"Let's go back, Dagger!" Beast bellowed back at him.

Too bad, she made that decision to late.

They ran out into a dimly lit open space, finding that they were in the front hall again. They glanced at a dark corridor, hearing loud thuds. To their horror, the blond boy was carrying another statue.

"Found the mice!" He sang happily.

"There he is again!" Dagger yelled, pointing out the obvious.

"We'll go down!" Beast ordered, turning to the stairs. They ran down it, just barely dodging the massive statues raining down on them, ultimately destroying the staircase.

* * *

 _Was 'over the hills and far away';_

* * *

 **Location: Kitchen, Inside Phantomhive Manor, Outskirts of London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: February 9, 1889**

The lights suddenly turned on.

"Getting down the stairs sure was hard, huh Mr. And Mrs. Goose?" The cook asked, mocking them. Beast growled, preparing her whip. "This is the end of the Earth. Welcome to the kitchen," He said, molding something in his hands.

"Like you can afford to say that, facing us unarmed!" Beast roared lashing her whip at Bard, just missing the repugnant man.

"Whoops! Idiots. The kitchen is the chef's holy place where even the butler can't raise his voice to him. There's also a lot of tools the butler doesn't know about." He lifted a sheet that deflecting Dagger's knives being thrown at him. "For example..." He unveiled a large, high-powered, semi-automatic machine gun. The pair just stood there, shocked, as the man pulled the trigger.

"What the hell is that?" Dagger screamed pushing Beast out of the way, protecting her with his body.

"It's the latest weapon Mr. Higham brought back from America," Bard explained, becoming trigger-happy. He grinned madly, "Let's go!"

"Big Sis!" Dagger screamed, shielding her again with his whole body.

"Since the days I was involved, war sure has changed!" The man yelled, a malicious smile playing with his lips. He looked sickly pleased. "Chefs most of all have to be good at using their hands. So, savor it well!"

The bullets flew wildly around the kitchen, but the only thing that crossed Dagger's mind was that he had to protect Beast. His life would be insignificant without her in it. The empty shell casings fell to the ground with a _tink_ as the smoke settled.

"It has exceptional strength but it's systematic could use some work…." Baldroy sighed, scratching his head as he surveyed at the ruined kitchen. "I'll have to tell the Young Master it's too early for mass production just yet."

Beast stirred feeling a dead weight over her. She opened her eyes in shock. "Dagger!" She screamed, sitting up to hold boy's bloody body close. "Dagger! You idiot..." She could feel tears welling in her eyes.

Dagger croaked, "Good... safe... big sis... run to Joker." He looked up to his beloved. "I had... wanted to... take big sis... over... the hill..." He said, smiling up at her, blood falling from his mouth. His eyelids fell shut, the last breath pulling past his lips as he left his one and only love behind.

"Dagger!" Beast cried, tears flooding from her eyes.

Through the smoky debris came Bard. "I would've liked to meet a beauty like you while drinking lukewarm beer in a pub," he flirted, grinning charmingly.

"I won't forgive you!" Beast cried ruefully, resentment filling her. She lashed her whip at Bard, missing the man and hitting a bag of flour instead.

"Oops!"

"You plan on fleeing in this state!" She shrieked whipping blindly as Bard retreated into it.

"Nope. Finnie!" He ducked and covered, crawling out of a premade hole in the wall.

The rest was a blur to the woman, catching only bits of what the cook was trying to say. She didn't care anymore.

Brad lit his cigarette, letting out a puff of smoke. "Sorry miss. But these are just are jobs." He threw the match into the kitchen.

 _'Everyone...'_ Her last thought was as she saw her family together before her body was ripped to shreds.

* * *

 _Over the hills and a great way off,_

* * *

 **Location: Forest, Near Baron Kelvin's Manor, Outskirts of Northern London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: February 9, 1889**

It was life. It is the essence of the world that surrounds us, the nurturer - the Mother of All.

It is unknown why it does the things that it does and no one has ever come close to learning its secrets, which belong only to it, alone. That's how it was from before and that is how it was then and it is now. If not for Life's gentle caress, we would remain cut off - permanently a part of the spirit world, where everything is neither living nor dead, good nor bad, black nor white, just tightly bound within the cocoon of eternity. But while it can be as precious as a newborn baby's first smile, it is, at times, very cruel - giving only to those it sees fit, whether they are worthy of the blessing or not. To see if they are a reason to be that in that time and place; choosing who it thinks it is best from its point of view.

Though it has many names and is known in different ways by all who worship it, one thing will always be the same, and that is what lies beyond the mark of passing, once Death has taken life away. Life is the eternal cradle of creation that grants being to the departed once more.

The final link, the never-ending cycle continues.

Even so, it caused a ring of music in her ears whenever she listened close enough. Shi loved it. She lowered her arms as if she was done conducting a symphony. Ah, death. Oh, death...

So many would be gone.

Another would pass on, given to her of what she was to do.

Eyes opening slowly as she heard the distance explosion quite far away. Her head lulled to the side, gazing down at the dirt path below, listening to the galloping of a trying horse. Ah... She was coming. Going to her _Father's_ house in hopes of catching her brother, before his death. But at least it was not meant to be. She would be too late. Shi would not allow her end to be by those fiend's hands. The girl was... interesting...

Shi wanted that _'interesting'_. So, Shi would keep the little doll with her.

The gallop of hooves neared caused her to step from the shadows the forest line provided, stepping in front of their path. Turning, she saw the sudden look of surprise in that blue eye, stopping the horse neigh just inches in front of her. The horses' hooves rose in the air, ready to hit her if not for Freckles' reining them in to stop.

"Cookie? What're you doin here?"

"For you," Shi stated simply as the girl's look changed to confused.

"What are you talking about? Cookie! I can't-I have to go! Something... Something might be wrong with Bro- with Joker!" They explained a panic look in their eye.

"Dead."

"Wh-What?!"

Shi took a step closer, the horse growing naturally frightened. Shifting around wildly, it threw off the rider before escaping for its own life. A Phantomhive lollipop fell and shattered onto the ground. The Death Scythe loomed over the _'interesting'_ , face blank. "Dead," Shi repeated.

"Eh?"

"All of them are dead. Your 'Father'."

"No!"

"Your Sisters and Brothers."

"Stop it! You're lying!" She shut her eye, hoping it was all a bad dream. It just had to be. There was no way this could have happened.

"I do not lie of this," Shi muttered, tilting her head. She wondered how the other would have reacted if they confronted the little Earl over this. "The Queen's Watchdog, Phantomhive. They came to eradicate you all."

Freckles stiffened, eye slowly opening to stare at her. "Phantom...hive..." Something dawned on her. "Smile... Everything... was..." Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Yes, a lie." Shi held a mocking smile. "His job is the clear the Queen's worry. He was in search of the missing children." Her eyelids lowered halfway as she removed a glove.

"A lie..." All her memories of the past few days with _Smile_ flashing before her eyes. "Everything... Everything!" She screamed.

"He killed them all."

"N... No! No! I-I won't forgive them! NO!" Freckles shouted before she gasped, blood spouting from her mouth. "Co-Cookie?" Looking down, she saw a pale hand retracting from her chest, red gushing from the spot, staining everything it could. A hand reached up of her chin, lifting it up to look at glowing red eyes.

"You are _'interesting'_..." Shi told her. "Out of them all, you were the most _'interesting'_." A soft sigh escaped past her lips as he moved the bangs covering half of the dying girl's face to show the scars she always hid. "I will take good care of you..." They stayed that way until the girl's final spects of life, eyes shining of betrayal, hatred, and sadness.

* * *

 _The wind shall blow my top-knot off._

* * *

 **Location: Near Baron Kelvin's Manor, Outskirts of Northern London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: February 9, 1889**

Shi held the little white orb between gloved fingers, staring at the slight blue shine it gave before it went to the abyss she held inside her, joining in with the other _'interestings'_ she held close. Just like before, a show played before her eyes unseen by others.

 _"If we're going to do a circus, then we need stage names," the taller, red-headed boy said, smiling happily. "You'll be Beast and you'll be Dagger," Joker said, smiling stupidly, and pointing to the girl with curly black hair and the boy with short black hair. "It's easy to understand so it's good." He crossed his arms, nodding to himself as he thought up the others' stage names._

 _"Hey, hey, Give me one too!" The shortest girl with a burned face said, running up to the red-head._

 _"Hmm... okay, you're Doll," he said, pointing to her._

 _"Ehhhhh?! I don't want a girly name like that! It doesn't fit me." The girl said, thinking about her face and blushing. It really didn't!_

 _"Of course, it fits you," he said, patting her head, and smiling again. "Because you're our cute little sister."_

Shi blinked. She truly loved her family with all her heart.

Disgusting.

So, _human_...

"Hmmm?" Shi looked up. She was being called.

* * *

 _They all stopped to hear him play,_

* * *

 **Location: Cliff, South of Baron Kelvin's Manor, Outskirts of Northern London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: February 9, 1889**

Shi walked from the trees to the large, gothic carriage that stood above the cliff that overlooked the burning manor.

"Hee Hee..." Master crackle resounded into the night. "Even though I told him... to hold each and every soul dear. Because you hold great power you gradually fail to understand the importance of things that cannot be recovered." He snapped a bone-shaped cookie in half, eating it viciously, before leaning back on one hand. He looked at an oval pendant, holding it high in the air. Yellow-green eyes the curved words, _13 July 1866, Claudia P._ , intently. "You will realize that once it's too late... How many times have I given you and the others the same warning?" He let the chain slip from his fingers, it falling back its original place with a _chime_. "Huh, Earl Phantomhive."

Shi climbed onto the carriage, Master pulling her close. He draped his arms around her shoulders, shifting her body onto his lap. "You have been gone for longer than necessary."

"I am sorry, Master..." Shi closed her eyes, relaxing into his hold.

He rested his chin on the top of her head "Hmm... You found another _'interesting'_ thing," he noted, taking a sniff of her scent. There was a crisp tint in it.

"She was to die at the hands of the butler," she uttered, happy to prevent that fate. "She deserved more than that."

"You are happy then?"

"Yes."

"Good." He smirked. "Shall we stay for a little longer?"

Shi felt her heart warm as they sat in silence, the faint glow from the fire cast upon their form. Times like this was, watching the destruction Humans caused was not as common as it was back in the day. Shi was happy to sit there with her Master. There was little time left before they shipped sail, after all.

* * *

 _'Over the hills and far away'._

* * *

 **Author's Note: And cut! -snaps thing that directors use in movies close- That's a wrap on another Arc closed. It was fun writing this one, I think there's a good amount of development for Shi to have. What do you think? A good Arc overall? Huh... While writing the last scene, I was listening to "Meant To Be Yours" from the Heathers musical. It seemed to fit with it more than I thought it did now that I really think of it.**

 **I'll be back with the first chapter of the third Arc in two weeks! If there is anything you want to go on in that arc, say it now or you'll miss out!**

 ** _(Just remove the spaces.)_** **I said I was going to take a break from drawing her... I told myself not to do... But I did... I could not help it. I was... uh... Shi-notized! Yeah, that's what happen! I was Shi-notized!**

 **Heh...**

 **Link: nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_Shi-Past-and-Future-686923228**

 **-_- It just began to downpour in my area. Man, that was a surprise.**

 **See ya in two weeks, Zane!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** **死の武器** **\- Shi no buki (Death's Weapon)  
Rating: T  
Summary: This would be the solution they had been looking for. "Take my hand, please." "Why did you do this?!" "Who are you?" "You should have never been made." "I am just a weapon, nothing more, nothing less." "I will not let you touch him!" "My sweet Shi..." "I shall be your shield to protect. I shall be your weapon to cut down your enemies. I shall be only yours."**

 **Current: Followers: 76, Favs: 47, Reviews: 51, Communities: 2, Views: 3333**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Kuroshitsuji is written and illustrated by Yana Toboso-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Has Yet To Be Beta Proofed**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Guest- That's nice of you to say. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Zanna- Yeah... That's what it was... I was just Shi-notized... Nothing more. Nothing less. And we shall leave it at that. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xenocanaan- Here's the next one then~! ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **That Weapon, Setting Sail**

* * *

 _There was little time left before they shipped sail, after all._

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Date: March 28, 1889**

Red eyes glanced over the stitched dead bodies with black laced ribbon over their eyes that laid in black caskets, poised and ready whenever they were needed to be. She moved onto the next one, moving a woman's young body clad in a lacy garment with long, fair hair, from the table to the next open casket. Shifting a bit, she seized a ribbon from its pile and tied it over once aquarium eyes, now empty sockets closed for the rest of her afterlife, just as she had done to all the others.

Hmmm...

Such a fair little lady to die from a carriage accident. She had her life ahead of her. Too bad she was to be used as the appetizer for the show they were to prepare. Master was pleased with her choice. A warm feeling blossomed inside her causing a small smile to appear as Shi continued to do her work.

"Oh Shi~," Master called out as he opened the door. "I'm home~!" He snickered to some inside joke he kept to himself.

Shi peeked up between her bangs at the current hyperactive man. He must have been in the cookies again. She would need to cut back on his sweet intake again... "Welcome back," she muttered before moving back to work.

Slinking his way to the other, moving between closed - the top of the lids held the symbol of an embedded golden Phoenix with raised wings ready for flight in a circle - sleek black coffins, he spun around with arms raised in the air, giggling hysterically. One was behind of the Humanoid Death Scythe, he pulled her into a hug, his grip tightened as she allowed him to do what he wanted. Undertaker's arms crossed over her chest as each hand rested on one of her shoulder's.

"Is everything ready?" He asked into her ear, his gaze cast down at the Doll in front of them. Ah, another of his pieces prep and ready for the show to be taken placed. He absently wondered what type of dinner would Shi cook if he asked. Alas, he knew he would have the time then for the delicious food she always made.

"I only have a little bit to do left," Shi explained, following her Master's stare.

A crackle escaped from the other. Undertaker spun Shi around before taking her into a dip, holding her before she could fall to the floor. "Are you ready for a show, my dear?"

Shi's eyelids lowered, a smile slowly stretching on her lips. "Yes, yes I am."

* * *

 **Location: Phantomhive Manor, Outskirts of London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date: April 1, 1889**

Ciel watched through the window of his study as Elizabeth left by carriage, he couldn't help but hold a smile at the excited wave to her. She had indeed made a place for herself in his heart.

"What are you grinning at?"

"Uwahh!" Ciel yelped in surprise as a grinning Sebastian dadded in a doctor's coat entered through the window. "Don't surprise us like that!" Ciel growled, "And what's with that outfit?!"

"Well as they say, when in Rome, do as the Romans do." Sebastian retorted playfully, "Moreover, I obtained some rather interesting information."

They moved to the Young Earl's main study, Ciel taking a seat behind his desk as his butler pulled out a packet that held his findings.

"It's about the aforementioned Karnstein Hospital, it seems that the upper-rank doctors, including the Director Ryan Stoker, have opened an association called the "Aurora Society". The Aurora Society's true face is that of a secret society that consists solely of doctors who have "The complete salvation of mankind through medicine" as their motto... It has been confirmed that the members conduct illegal human experiments within the hospital daily. According to a nurse who squealed, the Aurora Society holds presentations for the results of their experiments regularly and collects donations from nobles."

"There was no sign of slaves inside the hospital and there was nothing pertaining to human experiments or revival of the dead." Sebastian finished, looking up from his report at the small boy.

Ciel's fingers were twined together as he rested his elbows on top of his desk. "It couldn't get any fishier than this, huh?"

"Yes. I'm certain there is some definite clue to be found in this "Aurora Society"."

"When is their next meeting?"

"It is scheduled to be on a passenger ship departing from Southampton Port on the 17th of April."

"Hmph, meeting on a ship…" He repeated. "Sounds like something nobles would do…" He remembered something, standing up immediately. "What is the name of that boat?!"

Sebastian took a moment to look through his research before answering, "The Blue Star Line's luxury ship... Campania."

"Campania..." Ciel muttered in an ominous tone.

* * *

 **Location: Campania, Southampton Port, Southampton, Hampshire, Central-Southern England, Upon the River Thames toward the English Channel**

 **Date: April 17, 1889**

The gleaming superstructure of Campania rose beyond the rail, and above that, buff-colored funnels stood against the sky like the pillars of a great temple, spewing large amounts of smoke. Crewmen move across the deck, dwarfed by the awesome scale of the steamer.

It is almost noon. The atmosphere was one of general excitement and teary goodbyes. Humans embraced friends and family alike in farewell or held out a hand to wave with a shout of 'Bon Voyage!' to those on the decks above.

Shi glanced from her spot at the area the Humans gathered, following Master to where the cabin they had been provided with by their partners from the Aurora Society. Clasping the door handle, she opened the door and stepped inside, closing it when the taller male moved in behind her.

She sat the bag she held on a small nearby table that had a single chair pushed in; both sat under a round window with the scene of the bright blue sea.

Undertaker unshamefully yawned as he leaned against Shi. "Shi~," he sang, holding out a hand to her. "Tell me a story."

Moving forward to the bed, Shi fell forward on top of the red covers, Undertaker on top of her back.

"Must you do that?" Shi asked voice muffled from her face pushed into the pillow.

Undertaker smirked, granting more weight on her. "Yes, yes I do~." He crackled at the annoyed groan he received. He pet the back of her hair, crooning like an owner would do to their favorite pet.

Shifting around made it so Shi was sitting, her back against the wall as her braid draped over her shoulder, as Undertaker wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his on her lap. Yellow-green eyes glanced up at her between silver bangs when she took his hat off, stroking his bangs to the side. He rubbed his cheek against her stomach, closing his eyes as a soft content sigh escaped his mouth as she began to weave a tale of times long forgotten for her Master to fall asleep to.

It was not long for him to fall asleep, snoozing lightly against her. A soft smile was graced for the peaceful look her Master held, fingers dusting against his cheek before it moved to stroking his hair. Shi always did it whenever Master wanted to calm down.

Shi wanted him to be at ease. To hold no worries. It was not often they had a moment of time like this.

That look turned to sorrow as she stared at the noticeable scar across his face.

 _Blood... So much blood... That blade. It was coming. It stuck at the tied man. She was unable to do anything. She was unless._

 _Worthless._

 _Nothing could be done._

 _She was held down, watching them cut that once scarless face. Nothing... Nothing!_

 _Blood. Nothing... **"Don't think unnecessary things."**_

Shi blinked, coming back to reality when she heard Master mumble her name in his sleep. Another smile blossomed at the scene.

"I am your weapon. I shall cut down your enemies and shall stain myself in their blood. I am your shield. I shall protect you from harm and shall defend you with all my being." Shi plagued, voice low as to not wake the sleeping man. It was full of love.

She would protect him. No matter what.

* * *

 **Location: Undertaker's and Shi's Cabin, Campania, Somewhere on the Atlantic Ocean Heading Towards New York**

 **Date: April 19, 1889**

The meeting was to be held that evening which would start in less than an hour. Shi gave a blank glare at the laughing man that sat on the bed. This was not something she wanted but she was ordered to do.

Why?

It was not functional. How could this be functional!? Why couldn't Master think ahead? Why couldn't he do this?! Shi cut that line of thought when an image appeared inside her head. Nope. Not even going to go there.

Undertaker tilted his head from side to side. "Oh, don't be like that, sweet Shi."

"Why?" Shi still asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Why was she still asking this?

"It's a party so you might as well dress the part."

"You're still wearing the same thing," she pointed out, eyes narrowing.

"It's to be expected of my role. You are a 'Lady' so why not play the part a bit more?" He looked at the outfit she wore, happy that it fit her to a T. (He knew for a fact it would not survive the night.) "It looks wonderful on you, my Shi. Now, what do you say~?"

Red eyes glanced to the side. "Thank you, Master..."

Undertaker clapped. "Excellent!" Hopping off the bed, he only had to take a few steps to hold the girl's chin. Dilated pupils stared down at the pale-skinned face, "Are you ready for the show?"

Shi's half-lidded eyes filled with awe. "Yes."

"All the pieces are in place?"

Shi nodded. "Yes. I hope to put on a good performance for you."

The smirk turned vicious, cradling that head in between his hands. "I am sure you will go beyond my expectations with your part." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Let us be off then." He said, releasing his hold on her. "It would not do well for us to be late for our own play."

"Yes."

* * *

 **Location: First Class Smoking Room, Campania, Somewhere on the Atlantic Ocean Heading Towards New York**

 **Date: April 19, 1889**

Shi hoped to never to do that greeting again. She would not do it even if she was ordered to.

Nope.

But-

"The complete flames in our chests... shall not be extinguished by anyone. We are..."

Shi would recognize that stench from anywhere; she wished she didn't. The Young Earl did not look bad in blond though.

"THE PHOENIX!" Ciel and Sebastian recited, posing side by side with their arms raised like wings and left legs up and tucked.

Shi wished she had a camera for that look.

"THE PHOENIX!" The once suspicious nobleman copied their pose. "Welcome to the Aurora Society! These are your membership badges." He handed over two small golden phoenix pins before walking away.

"Thank you," Sebastian replied.

Ciel blushed, mortified at his situation, as Sebastian put the badge on his coat. _'I'm never doing that ever again...'_

Loud, eerie, _familiar_ laughter made them look up. "Hehehehe... To think you'd ever do something like that~! That was the best!" A man clad in black robes chortled loudly, tears running down his cheeks.

"Undertaker?!" If looks could burn...

"Saying "THE PHOENIX!" with such a serious face!" He used his sleeve to wipe the trail of drool escaping from his open mouth. "Ahahaha!"

"You bastard!"

"Now, now, that is unbecoming of an Earl, Little Phantomhive," Shi said, walking in from behind Undertaker. Shi held an amused look at the growl he gave her. He looked like an angry kitten. They got a full view of what she wore, surprised to actually find her in anything other than her normal outfit.

She wore a floor length elegant dress done in a dusky red color with short narrow sleeves and a skirt that flared at the end. It was accented with a sash used like a belt and black high heels. On the right side of her chest was the Aurora Society membership badge. She wore her usual necklace and white gloves Ceil had come to see her with. Though her hair was in its usual braid, her bangs were clipped away by a silver, fancy looking clip. The ruby red stare gave sent a shiver down Ciel's back.

He had not backed down, though. He never would show weakness!

"Moreover, what are you doing here?" The butler asked after giving her a once over.

Undertaker wrapped an arm around Shi's waist when he caught the Demon's look. "My job." He replied simply, leaning his head on Shi's shoulder. "The hospital is a regular customer~."

Ciel frowned. "We're investigating the illegal experimentation going on here though," he told the mortician. "Do you know anything about this revival of the dead?"

Undertaker giggled, a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. "Just a sec," he pretended to think for a moment, tapping a finger on his grinning mouth. "If you want information, then I want my compensation. Let's see... How about you do that pose once more?" Undertaker suggested.

"WHO THE HELL WOULD DO THAT STUPID-!"

 **"THE PHEONIX!"**

They turned to see a familiar blonde performing a more flamboyant version of an already bizarre greeting. "Sorry, I arranged the pose to my own style."

Ah... It was the annoying man who's given Master such humor for the last few years. How he still found amusement in that pervert Shi did not want to know.

"IS THAT THE VISCOUNT DRUITT?!" Ciel promptly hid behind Sebastian when he began to make his way towards them. "What is he doing here!?"

"Come to think of it, he had a doctor's license, didn't he," Sebastian recalled. "I forgot..."

"I must go now," Undertaker whisper into her ear, his hand removing itself from her body. "Behave." He waltzed away from her, the two distracted by the Viscount of Druitt in all his glory.

"Oh my," he smiled. "Are you beginners?" He made a toast with Sebastian, clicking the tip of their glasses.

"Yes," Sebastian smiled back charmingly. "We saw the article in the newspaper."

Shi would have taken pity on the boy if she had not wanted to have the Viscount's attention on herself. The interaction he had with the Young Earl brought her amusement, though.

Shi felt fingers sneak under her chin, two different colored red eyes looking into each other. "What are you doing?" Shi demanded.

Sebastian smirked, amused by something. "You look better with your hair like this," he told her, moving a gloved hand across her bangs.

Shi pinched him with more strength a Human should have, eyes narrowing in disgust. "Do not touch me." She moved his hand from her body. She would have to wash that disgusting feeling her skin gave out.

Ciel rounded on Shi when he had the chance to get away while the Viscount was distracted. "Where'd Undertaker go?" His gaze landed on Shi.

Shi shrugged. "He had places to be."

"What did he mean by the hospital being a regular customer of his?"

"We're a funeral parlor. They have dead bodies," Shi explained in an obvious tone. He could connect the dots himself. It was easy enough for a child to do.

"Hey, you three!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I 'm sorry for the chapter is a week late. I did not have the energy or the drive to do last weekend nor did I want the chapter to seem forced. I've read when chapters are 'forced' by myself and other writers. I do not like it.**

 **Oh! We've passed the anniversary for this story (when I posted the first chapter of the old version, anyway)! 6/26/2013 - Shi and this story are officially 4 years old. Heh. Been a while since that first idea I had while reading the manga. Have you guys read the latest one? I knew it was going to happen when we saw the shooting in the last chapter but I was surprised (though not so much) of how Toboso-sensei played it out! I am on the brim of my seat waiting for this month's chapter to be out already!**

 **Has anyone seen the movie, Book of Atlantic, yet? I haven't. I'm waiting for it to come out on DVD or whenever someone posts it on the internet for everyone one to see! Lol.**

 **How was everyone's 4th of July? I had fun with mine. I went over to a family friend's house and had baby back ribs with corn and mac and cheese with ice cream for dessert! All the food was so good! We didn't light up any fireworks of it was raining super hard and we both have dogs and it would not be fair to them (It doesn't stop neighbors from doing it, though...).**

 **Dress: I just wanted Shi to have a new outfit (and something to draw later on and I like creating outfits (You should see my list of outfits that I made up!)) so please don't be mad... -goes hide somewhere- But what do you think of it?**

 ** _(Just remove the spaces.)_** **I had this idea in the making for months (actually since I remade Shi...) Take a look and be amazed!**

 **Link: nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_Shi-Stained-Glass-Ver-1-688760231**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** **死の武器** **\- Shi no buki (Death's Weapon)  
Rating: T  
Summary: This would be the solution they had been looking for. "Take my hand, please." "Why did you do this?!" "Who are you?" "You should have never been made." "I am just a weapon, nothing more, nothing less." "I will not let you touch him!" "My sweet Shi..." "I shall be your shield to protect. I shall be your weapon to cut down your enemies. I shall be only yours."**

 **Current: Followers: 76, Favs: 48, Reviews: 52, Communities: 2, Views: 3550**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Kuroshitsuji is written and illustrated by Yana Toboso-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Has Yet To Be Beta Proofed**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **xenocanaan- Yaaa! That's nice of you to say! **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.****

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **That Weapon, Mass Chaos**

* * *

 _"Hey, you three!"_

 **Location: First Class Smoking Room, Campania, Somewhere on the Atlantic Ocean Heading Towards New York**

 **Date: April 19, 1889**

Suddenly, arms hands landed on Ciel's shoulder and her own. "It's starting." The Viscount did not give them a chance to walk away, pushing them to the gathering crowd.

A door at the other end of the room had opened and four men had come inside bearing a light brown coffin on their shoulders. They placed the coffin down ostentatiously on a table in front of the room and stepped back to make way for a man with dark brown hair and eyes. He wore a white lab coat, the sleeves rolled up, over a white suit, and pinned to the lapels of the coat was a larger and somewhat fancier badge similar to the membership badges each member of the crowd had.

"He's the founder, Ryan Stoker," the Viscount pointed. Stoker gave confident waves and greeting nods to the crowd. Silence descended over the crowd as they watched him walked on stage, standing in front of the closed coffin, hands behind his back.

"The complete flame in our chests shall not be extinguished by anyone. We are... THE PHEONIX!" He shouted dramatically, holding the pose with ease and happiness. "Ladies and gentlemen," he bowed. "Thank you for coming to today's research presentation of the Aurora Society's _Complete Salvation of Mankind Through Medicine!_ What is complete salvation, you say? That is...COMPLETE HEALTH!"

"A healthy body!" He showed his muscles. "Healthy teeth!" He showed his sparkling white teeth. "A healthy spirit housed in a healthy body!" He put his hands on his chest before raising one arm in the air. "And, finally, a healthy mood!" He punched the air in a display of vitality. "Healthiness is truly splendid!"

He sounded more of a walking advertisement then of a doctor.

"However, there's the worst kind of health issue that we can't overcome no matter how hard we try. What is that, you say?" He continued much more seriously, placing a hand on the coffin. "Death! And the great power that will save us from death is... the Aurora Society's medicine!" Awed gasps rose from the crowd,

Humans were such gullible creatures.

"We will now show you, ladies and gentlemen." Two men raised the lid of the coffin. Shi could smell the scent of death the stale corpse permeated the room. "The fruits of our "complete salvation of mankind through medicine" research. Margaret Connor, Seventeen. The young lady lost her life at an early age due to an unfortunate accident. It is truly pitiful. An accident that should not have happened.

"Her death did not only put her but also her family's hearts into bad health," Ryan gestured to a couple in black mourning beside the coffin. "I want to save them completely!"

Hmmm... The scent of death. Shi knew it all too well.

 _"Is the body real?"_

Yes, it was.

 _"Probably. The smell of death is so intense that it's causing my nose to twitch."_

Of course. The body was constructed that way for a reason.

Ryan pulled a cloth away from something to reveal a complicated looking machine with wires trailing from it, much to the amazed gasps and applause from the audience. Once he had his assistant help him attach electric pads on the corpse, Ryan turned back towards his audience. "Well then, ladies and gentlemen! I will show you now! The power of medicine! The complete salvation!" Electricity sparked across the wires and jumped in colored arcs above the corpse.

 _"Come, rise from death!"_ The mad scientist crowed once the sparks had subsided. _"Like the Phoenix!"_

A thick silence hung over the gathering, waiting with a bated breath. Then the hand of the corpse twitched and rose. "Take a look!" The stitched together body rose from its coffin, looking alive for all to see. "With our medicine, we can even overcome death!"

"Maggy! Oh, Maggy!"

The couple embraced their daughter, crying out their thanks, and the whole room erupted into applause at the so-called miracle.

"This is complete salvation!"

But...

As the mother and father held their revived daughter, the mouth of the corpse opened wide, wider than a Human jaw should be allowed to, and chomped down on her mother's neck. Blood spouted from the wound into the air; the cheers were substituted with horrified screams as the corpse, done with her mother, proceeded to climb out of its box.

"Sebastian!" I heard as I took with the crowd, acting as a Human would do, moving away from the room to do her part.

* * *

 **Location: Somewhere in the Campania, Somewhere on the Atlantic Ocean Heading Towards New York**

 **Date: April 19, 1889**

A pair of black heels clicked against the slowly staining floor. They turned a corner, almost bumping into a young man in a suit with wavy, short blond hair.

"Ah, sorry!" He called out as he raced past her. He had chartreuse phosphorescent eyes. They were framed by thick pentagonal-shaped glasses. So that was the bug on board. Shi tilted her head, staring at his back as he vanished around a corner.

Shi tilted her head, staring at his back as he vanished around a corner.

Why had he looked... so familiar?

 _Blood... Blood on their shaking hands. They couldn't think straight. Was this right? **Yes-NO!** What? Something bubbled from their mouth as cold eyes staring at the lifeless body before them. He was the first to die like this. He wouldn't be the - **"Don't think unnecessary things."**_

Shi blinked, frowning for a moment. What? The silver-haired woman clicked her tongue. Why couldn't bugs just stay out of other's business? They should just go where they should be. Under her foot. A shiver went in her went she felt something stir in the air. A Death Scythe. A fight.

Huh.

Shaking her head, she turned and began her track down to her destination. She had an order to complete.

* * *

 **Location: Bottom Freight Stronger Area, Campania, Somewhere on the Atlantic Ocean Heading Towards New York**

 **Date: April 19, 1889**

Shi looked at the rows upon rows of coffins filled the other side of the storage room, hanging from chains, pressing the button she held. They would awaken soon and the Second Act would begin. A distance banging against the coffin lids echoed throughout the eerily silent room. Near her, sounds of conversations rang in her ears.

"The cake was even better than the food!"

"I see... Hm?" Ciel yelped and whirled around to face the whining blonde. "Lizzy?!"

"Come on... Don't leave me~!" Elizabeth whined, still holding her cake.

 _"I told you to go back up!"_ Ciel yelled at her.

She peeked over the edge from her place at on top of some created, her gaze going from between the three Humans and the crate full of snakes.

The young blonde pouted. "But I wanted you to eat the cake!" She wheedled. "It's the cake with strawberries that you like so much. I even got the biggest piece for you, see?" In her hand was an empty plate, and behind her was a Bizarre Doll, his mouth with traces of cake.

The Little Earl pulled her away, dropping the lantern in the process, avoiding the teeth that almost came down on his fiancée. The beam landed on the monster stumbling its way towards them, having missed the three by an inch the first time.

"Are you kidding me?! This isn't the one from just now. There're more?!" Ciel's eye landed on the insignia on the coffin behind the corpse. "That's... The mark of the Aurora Society! Ryan brought another revived corpse?" He turned to Snake. "Snake! I'll do something about him so take care of Lizzy."

The scaled man pointed upward. "'That bird mark... There's a lot more over there,' says Oscar."

They looked in horror at the rows upon rows of shaking coffins. The first coffin flew open, then another, and another. Master's Dolls fell to the ground, climbing to their feet, bones cracking, teeth grinding, still making that strange groaning sound.

"Lizzy, _run_!"

They tried the exit but other corpus blocked their way. Hmmm... Master wouldn't be happy if she let the boy die this way. "Oi! Up here!" Shi called, holding out her hand from on top of a pile of luggage. Wide eyes stared at her in shock, annoying her greatly they had not moved fast enough and so dragged the Lady and Snake up first before grabbing the back of the Little Earl's coat and dragged him up.

"They can't climb up," Shi muttered, looking over the edge at the hands banging against the wooden creates.

"'Cookie?! What are you doing here?!' asks Wordsworth," Snake looked at the girl in a dress before him.

"It's Shi, actually," she corrected him, patting his head. "Little Earl, Lady Midford." Shi bowed her head to them.

Snake wanted to ask more to her, Shi could see that easily, but Ciel asked before him. "Why are you _here?!_ " He hissed.

Shi shrugged. "I was wondering before running into some corpse and ran. I ended up here with you guys."

Ciel's eye narrowed. "How long have you been up here?"

"Enough to know those corpses don't seem to be affected by those snakes or their poison," Shi explained, both of them looking down at the still banging reanimated Humans. "They're not intelligent, and they don't seem to sense pain at all. I suppose the lack of intelligence is a bit lucky."

" _LUCKY?_ " Elizabeth stared at the older, beautiful girl (also wondering how she knew her fiancée) in horror. It might have been partially been because of the blood that covered part of Shi. She had to main down a few Humans that had gotten in her way.

Ciel sighed. "It's lucky because, if they had intelligence, they would leave us and head upstairs, right? They would find a lot more food that way."

" _Food?!_ " Lady Midford was ignored.

"One thing we haven't tested is their hearing," Ciel pondered. Shi put a stop to that, raising her hand for their attention.

"I tried that already. I threw a plate and they did not react to it." It was one of the experiments she had tested on them to see how they worked under different conditions. She would have to report her findings after the Play was over.

Suddenly, the platform of luggage began to shake. "What's going on!?" Ciel cried out, Lady Mirford grabbed him for support. The corpses had begun to tear at the luggage with their teeth and nails, shoving it from side to side. There were too many of them for the snakes to be effective.

Within the confusion; before that fiend (his smell was coming closer and it irritated her nose) could come, Shi stood on the shaking luggage easily jumping without them noticing. There was no need for her to stay.

Her job there was done.

* * *

 **Location: Elevator Hall, Campania, Somewhere on the Atlantic Ocean Heading Towards New York**

 **Date: April 19, 1889**

"Gh..." Marchioness Francis Phantomhive-Midford, a woman that was reputed for having retained the beauty of her youth and of the rapier, glared at the approaching corpses. One hand wielded the weapon she was known for, three women under her protection behind her. "HAH!" Jabbing forward, she stabbed the nearest in the heart. The moving corpse staggered a bit then continued forward.

"W-what!" She tried to move her rapier from the unholy being to have to effect.

"Marchioness!" A black blur landed on the corpse, crushing its skull with a fist, and the figure appeared to be Sebastian. "Are you injured?"

"Butler!" She shook her head and went back into her fencing pose beside him. "What are they!?"

"I don't really know... but there is only one way to defeat them," Sebastian explained as he raised his leg and bent it. "Smashing their heads!" Both went into the horde, attacking their heads.

As they grew fewer in numbers in the area Marchioness Francis turned and faced Sebastian. "Apparently what you said is true. In consideration of the advice, this time I will excuse your slovenly face and hairstyle."

 _'Face...?'_ Sebastian just said, "Thank you."

"Francis, are you all right?!" Marquess Alexis Leon Midford, a distinguished knight and the head of the Midford House, came around the corner. He was a middle-aged man with a cleft chin, thick eyebrows, and a mustache. His son, Lord Edward Midford - a young man with short blond hair and emerald green eyes, was by his side.

"Dear!"

As the two men rushed over Edward asked, "Butler! What happened to Lizzie?"

"She is with the Young Master. They are both safe." Sebastian answered.

Alexis moved over to his wife and held her close, pleased to see her uninjured. "If they're together, we have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah." She nodded to her husband, "That boy will protect his fiancée at all costs."

Sebastian smirked. "At all costs...you say. I was ordered by the two of them to escort all of you to a safe-"

"Impossible."

Sebastian's smile faltered, looking at them in confusion. "Eh?"

Alexis unsheathed his sword and held it up. "The members of the Midford Household have protected England for generations. As knights, we would never abandon our people in danger."

Edward followed after his father with his own sword. "We are English knights. We protect the weak."

They both turned their heads and stared at the Marchioness. "Right? Frances/Mother!" They asked, sparkles appearing out of nowhere.

"Yes!" She said, nodding. Looking over her shoulder at the butler, she ordered, "Go back to where they are right away."

"But..."

"Don't you trust our ability as swordsmen?"

Sebastian sighed and bowed to them. "As you wish. Please be safe."

"Be sure to tell Ciel, that if anything happens to my sister, I won't forgive him!" Edward shouted at this retreating form. The three stood between the next sweep of moving corpses and the frightened ladies.

"Certainly." Sebastian rushed off, back to the others.

"Mother. Father.," Edward said as he slashed the head off a woman's corpses. "I've seen something strange as we were searching for you and Lizzy."

"What would that be?" Francis shifted on her foot, preparing to attack

"A girl. She was moving through the-" He moved to the right to dodge a bite before he made a wide, sweeping stroke to the neck another corpse. "-corpses without them attacking her. They were ignoring her from the looks of it.

Alexis looked to his son. "Really?"

"Yes. She had not looked like other corpses but alive so I had tried to call to her. It had seemed she couldn't hear me. I have reason to believe she might be part of the reason behind this."

"I see..." Francis frowned, worry for her daughter rolling in the pit of her stomach. If what her son said was true then this was not good. Not good at all.

* * *

 **Location: Somewhere on the Campania, Somewhere on the Atlantic Ocean Heading Towards New York**

 **Date: April 19, 1889**

Screams of chaos descended within the ship as Shi wondered throughout the halls, watching the mass destruction the Bizarre Dolls caused, murdering passengers left and right. They stumbled past Shi, ignoring her as if she was a spect of dust. Shi found it strange. They would pursue the Souls of Humans yet not herself. She held Human Souls within her - were they not able to sense it?

All well.

Stepping outside, Shi tilted her head at the large black object floating in the sea. The ship was nearing it making a rather large iceberg visible to anyone who could see it clearly in the night. Holding onto the rails, Shi embraced for impact, watching without worry as the ship crashed into the icebergs, piercing holes into metal walls, allowing water to penetrate the Campania.

At a quick glance, the ship seemed to have taken damage over quite a substantial area. In this state, three... No, at least four divisions were flooded already. The ship could only handle a mass of water as heavy as the vessel itself.

Which meant...

At the stroke of midnight, a chime from a slowly sinking clock echoed throughout the Campania. Shi grinned, eyes narrowing as she looked outward in the vast blackened sea. "My, my... The ship will sink within the next two hours~."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I remember when the chapters were just about 1000 - 1500 words sigh... How much I've grown. (Yes, yes just I did that~! ) How are you all doing today?**

 **I'm good. I'm reeeeeaaal good. My head hurting though is not.** **-sees one review and pouts-**

 **I drew Shi's dress too. _(Just remove the spaces.)_**

 **Link:** **nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_Shi-Dress-691717842**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** **死の武器** **\- Shi no buki (Death's Weapon)  
Rating: T  
Summary: This would be the solution they had been looking for. "Take my hand, please." "Why did you do this?!" "Who are you?" "You should have never been made." "I am just a weapon, nothing more, nothing less." "I will not let you touch him!" "My sweet Shi..." "I shall be your shield to protect. I shall be your weapon to cut down your enemies. I shall be only yours."**

 **Current: Followers: 80, Favs: 52, Reviews: 55, Communities: 2, Views: 3874**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Kuroshitsuji is written and illustrated by Yana Toboso-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Has Yet To Be Beta Proofed**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **BookKeeper88- Hi! I hope that the big confrontation/battle meets your expectations! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Anna Okumura- Then here's a new one hot and piping just for you. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xenocanaan- I am hopeful that it shall meet your expectations, then. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **That Weapon, Revealing**

* * *

 _At the stroke of midnight, a chime from a slowly sinking clock echoed throughout the Campania. Shi grinned, eyes narrowing as she looked outward in the vast blackened sea. "My, my... The ship will sink within the next two hours~."_

 **Location: Second Class Passenger Hallway, Campania, Somewhere on the Atlantic Ocean Heading Towards New York**

 **Date: April 20, 1889**

Around the corner came Shi, her bangs back in place with that clip nowhere to be seen as the ends of her dress ripped with specks of blood to show pale feet sitting in a growing pool of blood.

It was easy to see how badly the ship had begun to tilt once back inside. Shi found it absently interesting to see how she had to tilt a certain way to stay steady as she roamed around between hordes of corpses in search for Master. She couldn't find him... A frown marred her face, looking from left to right as a cross way between hallways. Which way should she go?

The right looked more crowded than the left.

Left it was.

A deranged grin spoiled the look Shi held previously, excited that everything was coming together. The spotlight was shined, the setting was decided, the final players were all gathering and the final stage was finally going to commence in this demented place.

If one was to look closely enough, they would see the Humanoid Weapon's shoulders were shaking; a crazed giggling erupting from her mouth a second later.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

 **Location: First Class Passenger Hallway, Campania, Somewhere on the Atlantic Ocean Heading Towards New York**

 **Date: April 20, 1889**

Sebastian walked down the hallway, his Young Master perched on his shoulder. They had no encounters with the moving corpses or the Shinigami (or anyone else, really...) after they had gone after Stocker. Sebastian came to a stop when they heard the sound of clinking heels. An uncovered blue eye narrowed as a hand gloved hand moved from his butler's coat pocket, silver knives held like claws in between each finger. They may have looked like normal butter knives but in those hands, they were sharper than any blade when he used them.

A figure dressed in white emerged in front of them and Ciel's mouth fell open, "You are..." The man turned his head to look at him. "The Viscount of Druitt!?" Ciel blurted in surprise.

"Hmm?" The Viscount looked at him as he balanced a glass of wine in his hand, a few servants carrying a large, bulky strange device behind him. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Ah, right... No wigs this time. Both Ciel and Sebastian started to sweat as they tried to think of something.

"Oh well," he ran his fingers through his hair and preened, sparkles coming out of nowhere. "Oh well, considering I'm well-known in society as the incarnation of beauty, I suppose it's rare for someone 'not' to know me."

 _Let's shove him overboard._

Ciel wished so very hard that he could just that at that moment, a wondering thought to how that wish could become greater than it already was. It was pushed back to the back of his mind when Sebastian cleared his throat and asked the Viscount, "Please allow me to ask, why someone like you is in such a place? This ship is full of living corpses prowling around."

At that, Aleistor smirked and he tipped his wine glass to the machine behind him. "You know, there is something I absolutely want to protect, even if it means risking my life on this sinking ship."

Sebastian and Ciel shared a look, both thinking the same thing.

"Actually, those corpses are just like puppets to me..." He smiled and pretended to cover his mouth coquettishly. "Oops, I suppose I've said too much. Well then, if you'll excuse me..." The Viscount turned to leave and both Ciel and Sebastian shouted, "The complete flame in our chest!" He turned his head and followed, "Shall not be extinguished by anyone we are..."

They posed, raising their arms, and cocking their wrists while the Viscount posed exaggeratedly, one hand to his head while the other is stretched out. "THE PHOENIX!"

"So, you are comrades!" Aleistor smiled after coming down from his salute. "I do remember seeing your faces before."

"That device!" Ciel shouted, jumping straight to the point. "Could it be something to stop the corpses?"

The Viscount flinched at Ciel's words, and his eyes narrowed at the two. "Where did you get that information?"

"As I thought...is it you, then?!" Ciel narrowed his eyes

The Viscount turned around and raised his wine glass. "If you want to know, just follow me. I will show you too... The coming of a new Aurora thanks to medicine... Fine?" He walked forward and the servants followed.

"Should I try to steal it from him by force?" Sebastian asked as they followed behind them.

"No, we don't know how to use it. Let's wait for him to activate it..."

"Guhehe..." Once again, quiet, familiar giggles floated over to Sebastian and Ciel, and the man turned his head to face him.

"Undertaker! What are you doing here? Why are you carrying that?" Ciel whispered harshly.

He giggled harder at their confusion. "While I was escaping, I was asked to help carry this thing~," he replied cheerily. "And then you did that 'Phoenix' thing again."

 _"Forget that right away!"_ Ciel hissed, his face turning red, before he lowered his voice to a whisper, leaning close to Undertaker. "By the way, do you happen to know how to activate this?"

Undertaker smirked. "Who knows~. How will this thing be of any help, I wonder." Ciel frowned and they continued to follow. He was to tell him about Shi's worries but his mouth wouldn't open. No... He chose not to. There was something not right with that man, more so than ever. He was behaving like a child with a secret.

Something wasn't right and he was going to _find out_ one way or another.

* * *

 **Location: First Class Passenger Lounge, Campania, Somewhere on the Atlantic Ocean Heading Towards New York**

 **Date: April 20, 1889**

"Now I will show you..." The Viscount walked up to the machine and held up his index finger. "How the dead army prostates itself before me!" He clicked a button and everyone waited anxiously, "Uh...Non!" He shouted as the zombies started coming again.

Undertaker started clutching his sides as he laughed. He was going to burst if this kept happening.

"What does this mean!?" Ciel shouted as Sebastian climbed up the stairs.

"Ryan! The device you built isn't working!" Viscount shouted, confused why it was not working.

"T-that is..." Ryan didn't finish as Ciel shouted at Viscount, "So it wasn't you who built it!?"

"How could I build something like this?" Aleistor said bluntly, blinking. "I just decided to borrow it."

"Bastard! So, you fooled me!?" Ryan shouted, clenching the railing. He wanted to punch that look off the Viscount's face.

Sebastian looked up at him in confusion and Grell, getting annoyed, as he hopped down. "What a useless farce." Grell revved up his Death Scythe and slashed at the zombies.

Ronald whistled as he continued to mow down corpse after corpse. "That's like wow...wait, senpai! We mustn't kill people!" Ronald shouted as Grell ran straight for Aleistor's head. He would have surely died that moment if now for something blocking the chainsaw's blade.

Undertaker covered the fainted Viscount, one of his hand stopping the Death Scythe, shocking everyone. The chainsaw's teeth loudly tried to rip through the wooden blade with Japanese scripture etched on it, but it wasn't even able to faze it.

"Hehe... It's been a while since I've laughed so much... To lose such an amusing man would be like losing the whole world to me... Don't you agree? Shinigami?" His giggles had subsided into soft huffs, but he was still smiling quite widely underneath his fringe as he tipped his hat forward a little.

Grell pressed harder trying to break it. "The Death Scythe's blade can't cut it!?" Undertaker, with surprising strength, threw Grell up into the air, his hat falling to the ground as he opened his coat to reveal several more similar weapons lined up. Grinning madly, he stabbed a few Sotoba into the floor and threw the rest into the air in missiles. They broke the once colorful glass ceiling, large shards of glass falling down like glittering rain.

Grell flinched as some of them cut him and Sebastian covered Ciel, "Young master!"

"Ah..." Undertaker slipped a hand under his bangs, "How sad..." He smoothed his fringe back from his forehead to reveal his yellow-green eyes. "How sad it would be, _should laughter disappear._ "

* * *

 **Location: First Class Passenger Lounge, Campania, Somewhere on the Atlantic Ocean Heading Towards New York**

 **Date: April 20, 1889**

Shi poked her head, watching a fight break out over Master. Hmm... He was becoming quite popular these days. It also looked like she would not have to step in at the moment. Opening her mouth, she pulled off one of the once white gloves with her teeth before taking off the other. She would have to ask Master for another pair - too stained with blood, something that was hard to get out especially from the color _white_. Stepping over the dismembered bodies, Shi arrived the young Stocker's side. Brown eyes widen at her as he gasped out, "Y-You... Wha-"

He was still in shock, it seemed.

"You are such a poor unfortunate soul..." She cradled his head in her hands. "Bye-bye." The look in his eyes stayed the same, mouth a gap as his head stayed within her hands, red spraying into the air before the body fell the ground pooling out blood.

"Shi!" Blue glared at her.

Red eyes looked up as she gazed at the boy before her. "Hello, Little Earl." The boy whose family made her Master - _obsessed over_ \- begin this pursuit. Everything starting with _them_...

"What are you..." It seemed that he couldn't believe what he saw. Understandable. Humans always looked the other way when it was something they couldn't understand. He wasn't the first and most certainly wouldn't be the last. Yet in his position, Shi would have thought he was used to this by now. He was stained so much, after all.

Master loved it when they were stained.

"A weapon..." She looked down at the leaking head in her hands, tilting it around between her fingers before setting down on the ground.

"What do you mean?" Ciel narrowed his eye, reading his gun at her. He cocked back the cock of the gun when she stepped closer. "Don't move!" She continued to move until the tip of the at the center of her chest. "Are you a Shinigami?" He bit out. He knew the answer but he had to hear it from her.

She shook her head. "Would you believe it if I told you if I am just a weapon?" She asked as she leaned forward, her face inches away from his. "Would you believe that I was made from nothing to become something to be used? Would you believe that this is not my true appearance? That I do not have a soul of my own?" She places a hand on top of his, a finger over his upon the trigger. "Would you believe that I am not Human?"

"Shut up!"

"Shoot me and you'll see." Shi pressed down on the finger. "You will see what I am."

 _Bang!_

She felt the boy press down, eye widening at the move, as the bullet moved from the gun into the female. There was no flinch from her as the red of her destroyed dress grew darker; a trail of blood escaping from her mouth. She still stood, unwavering from the injury the Little Earl caused.

"See?" Shi smiled softly at him. "I am not Human."

"D-De..."

The smile turned sharp. "I am not what you are currently thinking. I am nothing more than a made weapon, Little Earl." Shi looked up, backing away from him. "I was made to be used and protect my Master." Shi twirled around, vanishing from Ciel's sight, shifting in front of Undertaker as she held up an ungloved hand against each other Death Scythe.

"How?! How is this woman able to block our attacks?! There should be nothing a Death Scythe can't cut." Grell shouted.

"How can it take on the Death Scythe!?" Ronald pressed forward yet Shi would not budge. She would not allow them to hurt the man who she had deemed her Master.

Undertaker's smile turned into a smirk, head leaning forward to rest on Shi's shoulder. "The Death Scythe that can cut everything... huh. Don't you think that catchphrase is a little strange? Well, it's not like I care either way... he he." He paused and looked up at them, "There is one thing though, isn't there? That it can't cut."

Ronald reared back as he looked at Undertaker in astonishment. "No way..."

With strength that shocked the attacking Shinigami, Shi suddenly threw them both away, slashing both arms in a downward motion. Each of them received a cut across the chest. They skidded on the ground and Grell struggled to sit up, "Kuh... But... How?!"

"Of course, I can block my own species..." Shi held a flat look to the endeavor the Shinigami trying to hold themselves up. Her eyes wandered over to the blond-haired boy. Ah, Shi remembered then. "You are Ronald Knox..." Shi gave a giggle, holding a hand to her mouth. "Alex loved to talk about you, you know."

The confused look Knox held changed to one of revelation. "No... How?!"

 _"June... I'm sorry..." His blood was staining her hands as she held his body close to her own. "Don't be sad, please."_

 _"..."_

"His death was amusing to watch..." The glare would have burned if she held any guilt. Shi opened her mouth to speak when a scared hand covered it.

Undertaker gave a huffing snicker at the situation, draping an arm over her right shoulder.

"What the... hell are you all going on about?!" Grell hissed, annoyed that he couldn't understand what was going on.

"Shall we, my sweet Shi?" Master asked, holding onto her hand.

"Yes, my Master," Shi whisper, bowing her head. In a flash of white, there was no girl anymore but something that glinted in the light that bounced off the shining metal.

"That's... A Death Scythe!" They stared in shock at Undertaker's weapon. It really was a scythe, a skull and body holding the large curved blade, a crown of thorns dawned upon the skull, and its handle was slightly curved.

Sebastian looked at the weapon, his index finger bent and touching his chin. "I see...the 'it can cut anything' catchphrase is false when multiple Death Scythes are involved."

"They should've collected it when you retired..." Ronald started to shake as he tried to hold himself up, glaring at the man with the scythe. "The rumored Humanoid Death Scythe. One of the strongest ever made. You were the one who had it all this time!"

"Correct you are..." Undertaker touched the beautifully curved blade, tracing a finger along the blade as he bestowed it with a smile. "It has been with me for such a long time that it became hard to part with. I went through quite some trouble to take it with me you know~. It would have been such a dreary event if it were to occur." He spread his legs apart and hoisted his precious weapon up. "Well then, how about I hunt you guys now? Like the pitiful rabbit in a hunting game." Undertaker grinned once more and swung down.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hmmm... This was more difficult to write than I thought and had gone differently than what I originally planned. I am unsure... What do you guys think? Should it have gone differently? Should I change anything? What would you like to see next? The next chapter is the last for this arc (eh, we'll see if things change on that). Then it is the School Arc. I am taking suggestions for that Arc as well.**

 **Now, it is 3 in the morning and my bed has been calling my name for the past hour. Good night and sleep tight.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** **死の武器** **\- Shi no buki (Death's Weapon)  
Rating: T  
Summary: This would be the solution they had been looking for. "Take my hand, please." "Why did you do this?!" "Who are you?" "You should have never been made." "I am just a weapon, nothing more, nothing less." "I will not let you touch him!" "My sweet Shi..." "I shall be your shield to protect. I shall be your weapon to cut down your enemies. I shall be only yours."**

 **Current: Followers: 85, Favs: 56, Reviews: 59, Communities: 2, Views: 4250**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Kuroshitsuji is written and illustrated by Yana Toboso-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Has Yet To Be Beta Proofed**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Forbidden Moons- If you can't wait anymore then here it is! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xenocanaan- Hmmm... The Ciel twins... I've gotta think on that. I have a few ideas zooming around in my mind but I don't want to be sure until I work out future chapters of the manga. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Yakyi-dono- Good, I thought it'd be confusing to people but I am glad you like it. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **That Weapon, Memories**

* * *

 _He spread his legs apart and hoisted his precious weapon up. "Well then, how about I hunt you guys now? Like the pitiful rabbit in a hunting game." Undertaker grinned once more and swung down._

 **Location: First Class Passenger Lounge, Campania, Somewhere on the Atlantic Ocean Heading Towards New York**

 **Date: April 20, 1889**

Swinging his weapon, Undertaker tumultuously cut the pillars supporting the roof and stairs in half and the surrounding structure began to collapse. Ciel gasped as the chairs and tables rushed forward, tipping the upper floor and Sebastian rushed forward and caught the tables and lunged them at Undertaker.

Undertaker grinned and raised his weapon again. "It's no use." He slashed the tables in half and they fell to the sides, "Cutting a table with this takes no more effort than breaking a cookie." He stopped when he saw Sebastian was gone.

Sebastian skidded behind Undertaker. "I just wanted to get within the wide reach of this scythe." Sebastian roundhouse kicked at Undertaker who jumped up and flipped backwards.

"You think of some interesting stuff butler. Then..." He landed behind Ciel, taking a hold of the boy's shirt, and held his scythe out. "So, will I" Ciel's eyes widen as Undertaker pulled him closer. "I can finally put you in one of my specially-made coffins, Earl..."

Something snapped in Sebastian. Sebastian, exacerbated, lunged directly at Undertaker, his hands reaching to rip his head off before the latter tossed Ciel over the rail and behind Sebastian. His eyes widened slightly, but his grin only grew. "I knew you'd come at me."

Sebastian stopped his action and turned around, he kicked off, his hand shooting forward as he reached for the boy's own outstretched hand. Fingers almost touching, they couldn't reach each other when Undertaker's scythe suddenly impaled the Demon. "Gah!"

"They may be weak and fragile, but a human life is quite hard to drag out. Butler." Undertaker smirked as he pulled the scythe out, blood flowing out of the wound. "I always wondered...why a vicious beast like you would dress up and play the butler?" Undertaker said as Sebastian slowly fell, his heart stopping, and blood coming from his mouth and wound. "Show me, your record." Cinematic records flew out of Sebastian's wound, his hand still stretched out to grab Ciel, his eyes slowly started to shut as he felt himself dying.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted as the cinematic records cloud Sebastian's vision.

* * *

Shi opened her eyes, watching the Cinematic Records gather around her within the dark space. Touching one of them, she was gifted to a show.

 _'Ahh, he's calling me.' A clawed hand clasped a dirty smaller one. 'In the midst of sadness and anger, confusion and despair. The cursed words are spat out, summoning me.'_

 _There were countless bodies strewn across the room, blood still dripping freshly from the corpses. A small child in the center of it all was holding the demon's hand._

 _The Demon asked with a smile upon his lips, "What is your name?"_

 _"My name is..." He pulled his hand away and looked up at the demon, his right eye holding the Faustian Contract. "Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. The one who will inherit the house of Earl Phantomhive."_

 _"Fufu... I see that'll be fine." The Demon rubbed his chin, dark shadow dancing around his body. "Then I should take a form suitable for being in service of the Earl." Stepping forward from the darkness, his outfit changed to that of a butler's. "Well then, give me any order." He said as he bowed to Ciel, "My little Lord."_

* * *

 _They stared, blinking at the grinning fool - a male with blonde hair and the green-yellow eyes they all had_ \- _before them. He was talking. They were annoyed by that. They always talked. Hmmm? He was explaining to those who would listen to his latest exploit._

 _Oh, how cocky of them._

 _They wondered what it'd be like to see them cut it half - like one of the foolish Masters they had before. He never saw it coming they had told the Elders and so they were passed onto the next Shinigami deemed to be their Master until they were to him. He told them to call him Alex, no 'Master' stuff. They still called him that. Out of habit out of anything else._

 _Hmmm... He was grinning again. Ah, there was that junior that liked to hang around him - Ronald something, if she remembered. Alex liked to talk to them about him whenever he had the chance. Alex had taken the boy under his wing when they first met - cracking jokes and puns to one another and to say the rest of history. Turned out they had a very_ dislike _against puns. They were not funny._

 _Not one bit._

 _It was really interesting to see him when he had that hole where his heart should have been._

* * *

 _She was trapped. She knew that for a long time._

 _"Your Shi," she agreed as she closed her eyes, feeling Master's grip tighten even more. He would never let her out. She never wanted to stop away._

 _Never._

 _"My weapon... " he muttered again, stroking her hair in a possessive way before he fisted it in his hand. "My Shi... My Death Scythe..." The chain around her neck tightened as he held it in his hand, egging the Weapon forward._

* * *

 _"What's your name?" The boy asked as he tugged on one of the Demon's tailcoat._

 _He gave him a fake smile and said, "Whatever my master wishes."_

 _"Then..." He carefully thought about it, the sun rising over the mountain peaks behind them, "Sebastian. From now on your name will be Sebastian."_

 _"Certainly." Sebastian said as he laid a hand on his heart, bowing his head to Ciel, "Well then, please call me Sebastian. Is that the name of your former butler?" He asked Ciel._

 _The boy shook his head, eyes downcast, "No... It was my dog's name." Sebastian's eyebrow twitched as he kept the smile on his face._

* * *

 _"Ju..." Red eyes looked up at the stop where the crow fiend and his contractor once was, nothing out of place to show they were ever there before tailing down at the man before them. He was bleeding rather profoundly, just like Humans would. Well, Shinigami where Humans in a way - damned ones though._

 _They bent down, holding his slowly dying User in his arms._

 _"June... I'm sorry..." He coughed. His blood was staining her hands. "Don't be sad, please."_

 _That was his final breath._

 _Sad?_

 _"... Heh..." Something bubbled from her mouth as she felt her chest warm up. This was so amusing!_

 _Ah... How... exhilarating!_

* * *

 _He would wake up every night, regardless of the racket. Haunted by nightmares, he would wake up screaming._

 _"Did you have a bad dream again?" Sebastian asked, closing the bedroom's door behind him silently._

 _Ciel's hand gripped the blanket tightly, "They're all dead... They're glaring at me..."_

 _"There's no one in the mansion but you and me. No one else." Sebastian emphasized._

 _He laid the candelabrum he brought on the night stand, the flickering flames of the candles gave the room's shadows a reason to stretch longer, and Ciel hesitantly asked, "Sebastian... Nothing happened today?"_

 _"Yes, it's a quiet night. Come, lay down..." Sebastian brought his hand forward._

 _Ciel slapped it away, screaming, "Don't touch me!" The frightened boy sat up and his body trembled as he pulled the covers tighter around his body. " Don't touch me... Don't touch me..."_

 _Sebastian stared at his master and bowed to him, unsure of what else to do. "Then I'll retire, but if you need anything-"_

 _"Stay..." Ciel said, pulling the blanket over his body as he curled under it. "Stay...here. Until I fall asleep."_

 _Sebastian smirked. "Yes, my lord." He blew the candles out and waited till the boy finally fell asleep._

* * *

 _"Hana..." Their newest name passed through their Mistress's dainty lips as half lidded yellow-green eyes stared at them. "Can you stay with me, please? Until morning..."_

 _They bowed, walking over to their Mistress. "If that is what you want, Master." A tanned hand slipped into their gloved hand._

 _"It is..."_

* * *

 _He had been angry._

 _She had known she must have done something. She tried so hard to do whatever pleased him most. She must not have been doing so. He had told her it had not matter and so it would be just that._

 _It didn't matter._

 _Time was something that she was not to worry about._

 _Master had said so._

* * *

 _Ah. He turns his back towards the light without hesitation. That figure that charges into the abyss at a dignified pace. How beautiful and foolish. When you receive your crown decorated in despair._

* * *

 _Hmmm... Weak._

* * *

 _Your soul will surely be..._

* * *

 _"Come with me, please."_

* * *

 _Extremely delicious._

* * *

Shi slowly slid her eyes open, deep breaths coming pass her lips hard, as she moved away from the fiend's Record. The end of the Record passing by her not a moment later. A fist grasped itself over her chest. Something wasn't right. Something was different. It felt dirty.

It hurt.

She felt unclean. It was something she did not want. She curled her arms around her legs and pressing them against her chest, she closed her eyes willing her body to go fully limp as she let her Master continue to use her his bid against his enemies.

* * *

 **Location: First Class Passenger Lounge, Campania, Somewhere on the Atlantic Ocean Heading Towards New York**

 **Date: April 20, 1889**

Sebastian felt like something was torn away from him, and his eyes widen when he realized that Ciel was still in the air, screaming his name, "Sebastian!" The boy was reaching for him. He grunted as he threw his hand out, the contract burning, the only thing keeping him on this plane, and he screamed like a feral animal as he grabbed Ciel's hand and pulled him close to his body as they hit the ground.

Undertaker landed gently on the ground and hummed quietly as he came closer. "I knew you'd be able to protect the Earl," he remarked with a smile. "As expected from the butler." He gave a glance at the Death Scythe, wondering what could be keeping his Shi this silent. He would have to speak to her after this.

Ciel moved out of Sebastian's arms and he looked down, catching the blood on his hand. He realized that he was covered in it. "Sebastian? Hey!" Ciel grabbed Sebastian's shoulders, his eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian opened his eyes, a rush of air going into his lungs. "You're loud... I can hear you just fine." He hissed as Ciel scrambled off of him and sat up, blood continuing to ooze from his wounds. He spit out some blood, it staining the already dirty floor.

Undertaker smirked. "Though I thought you would die along with him, I suppose my fun would have been ruined then," Undertaker remarked as he came closer to the two. "Your record was pretty interesting. I would so enjoy watching more yet we have little time. But... it seems like you only make the Earl miserable after all."

Ciel looked up at Undertaker, surprised and bewildered at his words.

 _'Master...'_

"Mmmhhh..." Undertaker grin widened, hoisting his Death Scythe, and reared it back. "So maybe I'll just have you _disappear_."

Ciel gasped and Sebastian glared, waiting for the attack. The entire ship lurched violently and tilted backward, forcing the group inside to slide backward with it.

"Wha!?" Ciel screamed as Sebastian grabbed him and held him close to protect him.

"Could it already be!?" Grell shouted as he and Ronald fell backward.

"Crap!"

"My, my." Undertaker smirked, not even once losing his footing, "I guess it'll be soon?" He made sure to keep hold onto his Weapon.

"Damnit!" Sebastian shouted, grabbing onto the nearest thing that could stabilize his and Ciel's footing. "The floodwater's weight is making the front of the ship tilt upwards!"

"Ah." Undertaker watched from a beam as the headless body of Ryan Stoker fell, bones breaking with a sickening crack. "He was a good toy in the end."

 _'...'_

"I will get you another Shi," he told her with a sweet smile.

 _'Yes.'_

"Ah... It would seem that the red one is coming." Undertaker raised the Death Scythe to block the oncoming swing. They both reeled their weapons back. "You..." Undertaker said, "I thought I'd seen you somewhere, you were the Shinigami who acted as Madam Red's butler. You also tamper with people's lives, didn't you?"

Grell slashed at him as he shouted, "No one likes nosy guys, you know!"

Undertaker dodged and landed on a railing. "Isn't time almost up for you guys?" He asked.

"With all these handsome men in front of me, I'm not gonna just leave like Cinderella!" Grell charged at him when a black and yellow blur brushed passed the red and silver Shinigami, causing both of them to jump back as the blur hit the wall with a crack. Landing in a pile of tables and chairs, Grell winced in pain before he looked to see what flew passed him. "Ronald!" He shouted as he saw the blonde-haired boy beaten to a pulp.

Sebastian placed a foot on the Death Scythe lawnmower and he leaned on the bar. "Young'uns these days are really so feeble. Isn't it kind of old-fashioned to just rely on your death scythe?" Sebastian casually commented, smirking. "So, what's left is-" The ship shook once again and Ciel clung to Sebastian as he almost lost his balance, "This is bad!"

The ocean was almost finishing up swallowing up the ship. It seemed that it was time to leave. The ship lurched again, and one of the windows overhead shattered, sending an inundation of water into the room. It washed over Ciel and Sebastian; the Young Earl screamed as Sebastian covered him with his body.

Undertaker giggled. "Well then, it's finally time to say goodbye." Undertaker said as he leaped up, "It was pretty interesting."

Both Grell and Sebastian glared at him and both dashed forward. Sebastian aimed a kick at Undertaker's head while Grell tried to cut off his legs. Undertaker dodged Sebastian's kick and stopped Grell's weapon with his own. But a price was paid when the mourning chain fell off Undertaker's body.

Ciel caught a hold of it before Undertaker could snatch it back. Emotions flashed in the eyes of the Shinigami when he caught the look the boy held - he suddenly looked like the small child he should have been - before they settled and he smiled almost fondly.

Undertaker jumped backward, landing near the gushing hole. "Earl, I'll entrust that to you for a while. Please take good care of it." He looked up at Ciel and his eyes were sincere as he said, "It's my treasure."

Ciel gasped and he held his hand out, "Wait, Undertaker!"

The silver-haired man ran a hand through his wet hair, slicking it back, and he held his weapon up, "See you, Earl. Let's meet again." He bid farewell, slashing in a circular motion, and the ship split in half.

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Date: April 20, 1889**

She felt herself shift back, feet landing on the ground below her. Her dress was damaged beyond use, wet from the water collected beforehand, and dried blood scattered about her body. Swinging around, Shi held out her arms before Master slumped down into them. Slowly, she lowered herself to her knees as she took on his full weight, placing his head on her lap as an arm wrapped around his waist. The other rested limply by his side, just like his body.

His dull eyes stared outward, unnerving at the moment of weakness he allowed himself to have.

"Sleep. You need it," she muttered, fingertips moving his hair away from his eyes. They closed without hesitation as the man got swept into a restless sleep. "Ney..." Shi continued to gaze down at the man. "Did I do well, my Master?" Of course, no answer was given. They stayed that way until she stood, making sure to not disturb the man from his sleep, as she picked him up, holding him close, and were gone with a step into the wind.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So... This chapter might be a bit confusing... I am sorry about that (not really because it was supposed to be like that) but we get to delve a little bit more (not much but it is something) into Shi's past! Isn't that great? Eh, who knows. Well, that's an end to another chapter and Arc. What did you think of it all? Great? Cool. Horrible? That's fine too. It can't always be for everyone's exact taste. ^^**

 **Before I continue I just want to thank every who has stayed with me from the beginning and to those who have come with each chapter. It wouldn't be possible without your encouragement. Also, Lily, my Beta. I wanna thank you too. You work really hard. I don't think I'd be here today without you either.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Now, the next Arc will be the Public School Arc. What do you want to happen? Who knows. Heh. You'll just have to wait to find out.**

 **See you in two weeks, Zane.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** **死の武器** **\- Shi no buki (Death's Weapon)  
Rating: T  
Summary: This would be the solution they had been looking for. "Take my hand, please." "Why did you do this?!" "Who are you?" "You should have never been made." "I am just a weapon, nothing more, nothing less." "I will not let you touch him!" "My sweet Shi..." "I shall be your shield to protect. I shall be your weapon to cut down your enemies. I shall be only yours."**

 **Current: Followers: 89, Favs: 63, Reviews: 63, Communities: 2, Views: 5029**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Kuroshitsuji is written and illustrated by Yana Toboso-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Has Yet To Be Beta Proofed**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Yakyi-dono- Now, now no need to cry. Here -hands you more tissues- you might need 'em more in the future then you think. ^^ Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xenocanaan- There are hints of their relationship all through the story so far. See if you can find them. If you can guess and get it right (or close to it) then I will write a one shot of your suggestion involving Shi~. How does that sound? Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Stellar Nymph- Yeah, it's been some time. How're you doing? I am happy you still like the story. Ney, why do you like the School Arc overall? Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **That Weapon, Contract**

* * *

 _"Ney..." Shi continued to gaze down at the man. "Did I do well, my Master?" Of course, no answer was given. They stayed that way until she stood, making sure to not disturb the man from his sleep, as she picked him up, holding him close, and were gone with a step into the wind._

 ** _Location: Music Room, Second Floor of Weston College, Weston-super-Mare, North Somerset, England, Near the River Thames_**

 ** _Date: May 13, 1888_**

 _They were blinded from the very start. They had been selected to be the Prefects - Herman Greenhill of the Green Lion, Lawrence Bluer of the Sapphire Owl, Gregory Violet of the Violet Wolf, and Edgar Redmond of the Scarlet Fox - of the school. The best of the best. They swore to uphold the tradition - everything within was governed by their hand and they would have made sure everything ran smoothly - the school held so dearly._ "All four of us will serve to uphold our school's self-government with pride. As Prefects of our traditional Weston High, this we solemnly swear." _They had chorused when they had taken a step on the podium that very day._

 _Yet that dazzling boy was the one who ruined their rose-tinted glasses they wanted to keep on. It was too late as they were swallowed by that dark shadow that glaring light shined upon._

 **When Thor was lying beside the lake of integrity with a torch by his side, lending his ear to a benevolent apostle playing a harp of bent pearl, a naughty fairy appeared to toss his torch into the lake. When he did so, the torch went out, and filled the lake with stars. The lake became legendary for its healing powers but, the god who had been deprived of light could only wander through the night.**

 _It was until that one night they had caught him red handed when they realized what it really meant. Everything had been_ ruined _by him! All of it had been fake. The cricket, the embroidery, the reports, the poetry..._

 _Everything!_

 _He took things from others, all four years he had done it without getting in trouble or caught - others even had joined in with him! -, just to make himself shine brighter - the brightest in their eyes._

 _Derrick closed his eyes._ _"Sheesh." He opened his eyes, his false pretense disintegrating and revealing his true nature through a malicious grin. "I only needed one more year."_

 _The Prefects gaped at him in shock._

 _"See, I'm the heir to a famous marquis house, right? My parents won't shut up about it." He rolled his eyes before continuing, "My family has been Prefects for generations and all. I'm so over that. I didn't even want to go, but they just threw me into this place._

 _As he continued to ramble, he had yet to know that the irate vein was about to pop on Herman's forehead. "You bastard..."_

 _Derrick ignored him, grinning once again. "So, can't you just overlook it when I want to let off some steam? In return, I'll supply you with a much bigger donation than everyone else. From my dad. If you like I'll even accept a Y so-"_

 _"STOP FOOLING AROUND!" Herman shouted furiously, glaring at the younger boy, "The principal will hear about this from the vice-principal! Be prepared for a fitting punishment!"_

 _Derrick blinked owlishly, taken aback, then casually called over his shoulder to something near the piano, "Did you hear that?"_

 _"Vice Principal Agares!?" Redmond's eyes widened in horror as he saw Johann Agares, the man what was supposed to represent the Principal and the school itself, rise from the piano stool and emerged from the shadows. "Wha-what is the meaning of this?! Why are you-"_

 _The tall man with dark, messy hair fixed the scholar's hat on his head then went to retighten the small scarf tied around his neck tucked into his long robes. "I've understood the situation. Derrick Arden, and four others, you will receive two Ys for being out late at night."_

 _"I'm soooooooo sorry." Derrick apologized half-heartedly, tone sarcastic and uncaring._

 _The Prefects were dumbfounded by what they saw unfold before them._

 _"Being out late at night?! That's not right!"_

 _"Vice-Principal, they were bullying!"_

 _"Tomorrow, we have to report this to the Principal and-"_

 _The Vice Principal silenced them with a glare. "This year's Prefects are quite rude. Voicing your own opinion again the Vice Principal?"_

 _Even when he attempted to explain, he saw the bribe the other held and felt something inside him snap when he heard what the blighted boy says. Herman blinked - blood splattered the walls, leaked onto the floor boards, and dripped from the cricket bat his stained hands held - as he finally realized the weight of what they had done._

 _Kneeling, Gregory checked Derrick for a pulse. "He's... not breathing anymore."_

 _He tightened his grip on the bat. "I-It's my entire fault... What did I do?!" Herman shook like a little leaf as it quivered in the wind_

 _"Calm down Greenhill!"_

 _"This is good..."_

 _"No. We had no other choice."_

 _"Yes, but now what do we do? The way it is now, Greenhill will take the blame," Lawrence inquired, pushing up his glasses upon his nose._

 _"I can't-I can't let you commit a crime as well!"_

 _"You are not the only Perfect here," Gregory muttered, bagged eyes looking straight into his. He took the bat from Herman's hands, raising it above his head over Derrick's dead body._

 _"Yes, we are sworn to protect this school," Lawrence agreed, placing a hand on the boy's right side._

 _"For that purpose, we will proudly commit a crime," Edgar concluded, taking the left side as he reached over and held his hand on top of the others._

 _"You... you guys..." Herman was touched by their camaraderie, tears pricking out of his eyes._

 _"All for our traditional Weston High."_

 _A slow clap made the four Perfects jerk as a voice asked, "Though admirable for all you to say, what shall you do with the bodies?" They shifted around, poised to attack without delay but stopped to see a lady sitting on the open window's ledge, curtains billowing around her. A glowing red eye pierced through the darkening room, watching all of them._

 _"Who are you?!" Edgar hissed, taking the bat from the others, and pointing at the bloodied end at her._

 _"Shi," She answered, hopping from the still, her long braid fell behind her as her heels clicked against the wooden floor when she journeyed to the nearest dead body, their head suck in from the hit and red from dried blood. "Wow~," she whistled, not seeing Edgar come from behind her._

 _Each glanced at each other. There would be no witnesses tonight._

 _Just when the bat was about to connect with the back of the girl's head, a force shocked them as the bat was cut clean in half. Breaths sucking then, they tumbled and back away when they saw the piercing look she gave them looming over her shoulder._

 _Shi gave a sigh, rolling her eyes, as she uttered her breath, "They never learn..." Standing, the bloodied half of the cricket bat in her hand; a glove in the other covered hand. Bouncing it once, it was ripped to shreds, splinters falling to the ground like snowflakes. "And you call yourself gentlemen." Shi pushed back on her glove, flexing her fingers before looking back at the Humans._

 _Silence._

 _It could have been cut with a knife._

 _"Wh-What are you?" Gregory managed out, voice just above a whisper._

 _"Something that could help you deal with this." Waving a hand, she gestured to the surrounding mess. "I could make it all go away and change it like it never happened." She saw their reactions, giving them a slowly growing grin as she tilted her head. "So, have I caught your attention?"_

 _"How?" Lawrence asked, pushing up his glasses to calm his nerves._

 _"The Karnstein Hospital - the Aurora Society. It holds the answers to your questions." She pulled out a small card, tossing it to Herman, the nearest towards her._

 _He stumbled to grab it, hands stretching out to make sure it wouldn't drop to the dirty floor. The others had watched it happen, distracted by the situation, so when they went to look where the girl had been before she wasn't there anymore._

 _"We hope to hear from you soon," they heard whisper echoing as the window creaked in the wind. They gathered around Herman, wanting to see if he was all right then looked at the card._

 _It would seem they had something to do..._

* * *

 ** _Location: Side Gate to Weston College, Weston-super-Mare, North Somerset, England, Near the River Thames_**

 ** _Date: May 17, 1888_**

 _They called. A contract was proposed. They were to meet them in a few moments. Ryan was babbling miles away, excited about the bodies that would help them with their experiment. Undertaker rested his head on Shi's shoulder, arm slicked around her own like a snake, as she stared through the window at the moving scenery as they neared Weston College. He stared, uninterested in what the Human had to say._

 _The lean man must have heard it a hundred times over._

 _Shi felt annoyed._

 _Black fingernails dug into her skin, a warning to not cut the head from the body of the bug before them. She did not move, deciding to look back out the window and ignore the bug. Maybe his foolhardiness would get himself killed..._

 _If not, there was always later._

 _They were pulling up to the gates. She watched Edgar Redmond rush to the gates as a carriage, opening them when the carriage came to stop. Ryan burst out, the door slapping the carriage's outside, grinning as he tracked to the boy walking near him._

 _"Hey! You're Viscount Druitt's nephew, aren't you!" Stoker commented upon seeing the Red House Prefect, "Not only your status, but your features are quite healthy!" Scarlet eyes with tied long, silver-blond hair and smooth skin. Yeah, he looked rather like the Viscount. Shi could only hope that the boy didn't inherit his personality. Stoker continued, posing his greeting (she had not been surprised when the man said he came up with the pose all by himself when she had asked that one time), shouting, "Phoenix!" He returned to stand normally, introducing himself, " I am Ryan Stoker! I'm the official director of Karnstein Hospital! And this," Stoker pointed towards a figure sitting in the carriage, "Is my research partner and his apprentice."_

 _Undertaker grinned, unlinking himself from her body as he stood. "Let's go, my sweet Shi. We have some business to take care us." He held out a hand for her, helping her stand._

 _"Yes, my Master," she answered, smiling a bit before they made it out of the carriage and face to face with the Humans._

* * *

 **Location: Principal's Office, Weston College, Weston-super-Mare, North Somerset, England, Near the River Thames**

 **Date: April 26, 1889**

The Principal's Office, a very large and spacious office, with two large organ pipes on either side of the steps leading up to the Principal's desk. There were vast, intricate windows behind the unoccupied desk as a large pendulum moved side to side behind it by the gears that hovered overhead. It would have made a simple of breathtaking view if Shi cared.

All she was here too was to keep an on things, to make sure everything ran as smooth as possible.

She walked along the long carpet that began at the door, ending mear inches from the stairs to where the Doll of the Vice Principal stood who held a handkerchief, trying to dab the weeping blood away from his head; his stony expression stayed the same.

"Agares." The Doll stood at attention, hand moving to his side. He held open a large book when she neared him, holding the signed names of the students who came to the school. She tilted her head at the latest student. The little Earl was here which meant that fiend was as well. She would have to report to Master after this. Waving her hand, he closed the book softly; moving to set it on the desk to put away later. Agares stood in front of her again, taking off his hat to see the blood slowly weeping from the scar laid out on his forehead. It would stop in a few moments. The hat hid the scar well.

No one who knew expected a thing.

"Finish cleaning it then leave," She ordered, moving back. A few strands of hair fell back to their original place. The Doll bowed, finally down cleaning the wound with a fresh cloth (the other discarded and later burned), placing his back on as he left the Death Scythe alone in the large office. He closed the door behind him, a soft click echoed within the room.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Three weeks... Three weeks! THREE WEEKS! It was supposed to be two but it was three! Damn it all! Writer's block freakin sucks! Like so much that I wanna burn it so much! (I know some of you have had the very same feeling!) I hate it when that happens! I wanted to bring something out but nothing would come to mind when I had my hands ready to move across the keys to write. I told myself I'd come up with something and then went to bed, thinking that something might appear in my dreams (it's happened before and does help me write) yet nothing. Not even an inch for me to use. It wasn't until a week later, which is now, that something appeared.**

 **Man.**

 **I said wasn't going to do this again yet here we are. Sigh...**

 **Sorry, I just needed to get that off my chest... Now, I have a basic plot planned out for this Arc but it's going to need way more thought into it. Was this opening to the new Arc okay? If it isn't, then I'll retype it (which is something that might most likely happen in the near future). Though I do know which way I wanna go~! My beta gave me some advice that helped me a lot. Man, I love her! She's helped me so much with this beta-ing the story.**

 **Got an idea? I'm all ears.**

 **Welp, before I make this any longer I'mma head to bed. Good night.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** **死の武器** **\- Shi no buki (Death's Weapon)  
Rating: T  
Summary: This would be the solution they had been looking for. "Take my hand, please." "Why did you do this?!" "Who are you?" "You should have never been made." "I am just a weapon, nothing more, nothing less." "I will not let you touch him!" "My sweet Shi..." "I shall be your shield to protect. I shall be your weapon to cut down your enemies. I shall be only yours."**

 **Current: Followers: 93, Favs: 66, Reviews: 65, Communities: 3, Views: 5447**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Kuroshitsuji is written and illustrated by Yana Toboso-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Has Yet To Be Beta Proofed**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Guest- Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xenocanaan- Here is more just for you! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **That Weapon, Devilish Angel**

* * *

 _The Doll bowed, finally down cleaning the wound with a fresh cloth (the other discarded and later burned), placing his back on as he left the Death Scythe alone in the large office. He closed the door behind him, a soft click echoed within the room._

 **Location: Swan Gazebo, East Side of Weston College, Weston-super-Mare, North Somerset, England, Near the River Thames**

 **Date: April 28, 1889**

She had watched from afar, amused as the little Earl went day by day around the school, playing the act of the innocent student, the one they could rely on - that boy, _Clayton_ her mind supplied, sure took advantage of that - to the other Humans. Not that he actually did any. The fiend was kept rather busy so it was easy to keep an eye on things as they progressed.

A giggle erupted past her lips at the anger and annoyance that had rolled from the Humans within the Swan Gazebo - a pavilion structure with a swan figure perched on its top built on vast grounds. A bridge connected to the small structure to cross the body of water that surrounded the gazebo with thick bushes, trees and colorful flowers scattered across the land. The Little Earl had been late!

Hah.

He had even brought a basket full of goodies his butler made to share. How cute~!

"E-Eh?"

Clayton leered at the boy. Balled hands on his hips, he shouted, "HOW COULD YOU BE TWO HOURS LATE, PHANTOMHIVE!?"

"E-EH!" Ciel stared at him in shock and confusion. "I-I was told that it was at four."

An unseen smirk to the others came on Maurice's face, changing it to innocently fake. A finger on his cheek, he tilted his head in an act of confusion as he told Ciel, "Eh? I said it right. Two pm."

The Earl scowled at that.

The pretty boy - such a lie in of itself - lied to him with hesitation, right in his face. He should have checked if it had been the correct. time; maybe this might have never happened. She was glad it had happened. Red eyes watched the boy back away from the angry Midford Heir and left. She couldn't wait to see how the boy retaliated.

No one messed with him and not get burned.

One by one did the others leave, either annoyed or angered from the situation until only Gregory and his Fag was left. When he had asked if he wanted to leave, the hooded Perfect waved him away, muttering, "I will stay a little longer... I will catch up with you later."

"Alright," Cheslock said before turning on his heel and walked out of the Swan Gazebo. The sunlight made him squint, clicking his tongue at the bright light and went on his way, hands coming to rest behind his head.

The Perfect had looked down at the mixture he had created with distaste. He wanted to force it down that Phantomhive's throat. Maybe that would make the boy arrive on time. He had better things to do than just wait here for hours. As he scowled, glancing at the sunlight sparking the dancing lake to glitter like jewels, he stood, his cloak draping the ground behind him. He preferred to favor the rain more than to the bright sun. He might as well go. A shuffling behind him changed that.

Turning, he saw the one who he chased in his dreams. The one who had become his muse. She laid on the lounge chair across from the one he had sat on, arms draped over one of the chair's side that cradled her head.

"That scowl will only give you wrinkles," she teased, eyes seemingly alight with mirth.

He wanted to know if it was true. He was always wondering what was true from the female since their first meeting. No one liked the lack of inspiration, and unfortunately for himself, this was exactly what had happened to him until they had met. So, when he had asked for her to pose for him he had expected her to say no yet she had given him a mysterious smile and agreed to it.

Since then, he couldn't stop.

He had gotten that inspiration _back_.

Ah... She was otherworldly. Something that tempted Humans and he knew he was caught within. He had gotten that first taste of that forbidden fruit from and he only wanted more.

He rolled his eyes at her expression, taking out his sketchbook and threw a few pencils onto the table in front of him, setting back down in his previous spot. Flipping it open to a blank page, he grabbed a pencil and began to draw. They stayed that way for an hour. The pale young man's violet eyes peeked over the top of the sketchbook staring straight into red eyes.

"Yes?" She asked her own stare blank.

He was hesitant to ask but he had to know. There were too many questions left unanswered that he had to ask. "How... is _that_?"

She hummed lightly, eyes narrowing, as she told him, "It is going well. You do not have to worry about it." Everything was going as it should be.

Silence regained as he finished the drawing when he had placed the sketchbook and pencil on the table. She stood, swinging her legs around; her feet landing on the ground, as she was going to leave.

"Wait!" Gregory stood suddenly, hands banging the table. She stopped, turning to look at him with a raised brow. "Here, take this, please." He ripped the newly made drawing from the book, closing it before he handed it to the female. Shi gave it a glance, rewarding him a smile for his hard work. He returned her's with a small one.

"Thank you."

"N-No problem..." He glanced to the side when he asked, "When will I see you again?"

"Soon," she answered, facing her back to him.

Just as he was to open his mouth again he had blinked and she was gone.

* * *

 **Location: Rooftop of Weston College, Weston-super-Mare, North Somerset, England, Near the River Thames**

 **Date: April 28, 1889**

She opened the drawing, staring at it without a hint of emotion. A breathy chuckle bubbled from deep within when she saw the pair of white wings attached to her drawing's back. She looked like a sleeping angel, eyes closed as the face held a peaceful look.

It was ironic, very much so.

It made her want to hurl.

Shi stood, watching the paper become thin ribbons that flew away with a huff of the wind. She couldn't stop the grin appearing on her face, a gloved hand on her cheek. "Ah~, do not be tempted by the angelic look least it be the devil in disguise." A hollow laugh echoed into the night.

* * *

 **Location: Swan Gazebo, East Side of Weston College, Weston-super-Mare, North Somerset, England, Near the River Thames**

 **Date: May 3, 1889**

Talking to the Perfects without seeming suspicious was harder than he thought it'd be. Ciel knew he would have to do everything to get the answers he was looking for. He was the Queen's Guard Dog for a reason. So, when one strategy had not worked for him, he went with another.

Clapping his hands together, Ciel laughed happily. "I'm really looking forward to June 4th! But it's hard to fight against the other students when you're friends with them." He scratched his cheek, acting a bit _'sad'_ to the idea.

Herman huffed at that, crossing his arms. "A real friend wouldn't go easy on you in a serious match!" He nodded to himself.

Joanne, a young male with straight silver-blonde hair that covered his right eye, laughed a bit nervously at that. He could understand Ciel's feeling. "That's true but, I would feel awkward fighting against Phantomhive."

"Same here, Harcourt. Fighting against the Violet house will be hard too since I have a friend there."

"Yeah..." Both boys laughed.

Cheslock looked at him with a frown as he said, "Is that why you came last time?"

"Yes. His name is Derrick Arden," Ciel answered, still smiling.

As soon as that name left his mouth, Gregory's charcoal pen broke in half. A piece flew in the air, landing by Herman's feet. It bounced, sliding underneath Violet's chair. All the members of P4 stared at him in shock.

Ciel gulped, "Eh..."

"Did you say... **_Derrick_**!?" Gregory hissed, eyes holding something akin to killer intent, as the remaining charcoal was roughly dragged down like if it was blood.

"Uhm…" Ciel wasn't sure what to say.

 _What just happened?_ _The atmosphere between the P4 just changed?!_

"I believe," Edward said rather calmly, not shocked like the Perfects seemed to be, "Derrick Arden is Lord Clemen's son, isn't he?"

"Ah yeah," Ciel said, a bit grateful that the silence was broken.

Edward stared at his cousin with an arched brow. "I'd never expect you to be amongst his acquaintances."

Ciel nodded at that as he continued with his lie, "I've played with him a number of times when I was little."

Cheslock hm'ed at that.

 _As soon as I mentioned Derek's name the P4 were obviously startled, but the Fags aren't concerned...?_ Ciel noted before he tried again to look at the four Perfects. "Derrick wrote me he was in Red house, so I was surprised to learn he had transferred into Purple House after he entered the school." He decided to press the matter just a little further.

Edgar looked at Ciel with suspicion, but Lawrence was the one who answered, "That's because it took us a while to notice his true personality." He was already back to his book, but the tension remained in his posture even if he tried to show he was relaxed, deciding to lean back, and adjusted his glasses.

Edgar, in fact, wasn't smiling his usual carefree smile. "He was even my fag for a while, he was excellent." He said, his voice gaining an icy tint no one would notice without paying attention.

Too bad Ciel was.

"Yes..." Herman said, "He certainly was... but..."

Gregory's mood returned his normal monotonous self, "In any case, he was weird."

"I see... Purple House has many weirdo- I mean students who excel at certain arts after all. What was Derrick's specialty?" Ciel asked, pushing for more information.

Lawrence looked up from his book, eyes lifeless just as the other Perfects. "Well it's hard to say in detail, but most likely..."

"Memorizing."

"Cricket."

"Poetry."

"Embroidery."

Ciel seemed shocked. "What?" He really wanted to know. This was just too suspicious. "Um...?"

Edgar quickly said, stretching as if it was natural to do in this type of tension, "Anyway, the Principal decided on moving him."

Herman nodded. "There are no mistakes in the Principal's commands."

Gregory did not say a thing, his blank gaze shifting from his paper to Ciel.

Lawrence muttered, "And also..."

Together the P4 stated, "The Principal's decisions are absolute!"

Lawrence looked at him, putting his book down for a moment, though his thumb still held his location in the pages. "By the way, about the ceremony on June 4th..."

It was strange. This _tradition_... Ciel did not like it. There had to be a reason for the P4's behavior. They seemed to be keeping something secret and he needed to know. But, to keep up appearance, he pursued it no more. He did not want them to suspect him, after all.

* * *

 **Location: Principal's Office, Weston College, Weston-super-Mare, North Somerset, England, Near the River Thames**

 **Date: May 5, 1889**

"That Phantomhive! He knows something... I just know it!" Gregory kept muttering, biting his blank thumb nail. His eyes shifted from side to side. "He too nosy... I do not like it..."

"Everything is under control," Shi explained, watching his distress with glee. The boy had come to her, expressing his worries, unlike the others. He seemed to worry the most out of them all.

"He shouldn't know anything! Everything is supposed to be covered up!"

"It will be taken care of as it has always been." She smiled at him, leaning back on the absent Principal's desk, arms spread out behind her as she had one leg crossed over the other. The Vice Principal stood behind her, his hands clasped behind his back and his gaze was blank as it started off into the distance.

The Human looked at her, eyes narrowing. "Then how do you explain the way he looked when he was talking about _him_?!" He spat.

"Who knows..." Shi shrugged, not really caring either way.

"I just need to keep a closer eye on him. Everything that he does... Everyone he meets..."

"Gregory," she called his name to the continuous muttering boy who stopped in his tracks, wide eyes staring at her. She jumped from the desk, walking down the stair until she stood in front of his hunched over form. "I will make sure all those worries will go away so there is nothing to worry about."

"Shi..." He muttered, shoulders drooped and eyes staring at her with trust.

"Trust me."

His soul was dark and so easy to manipulate. All of them were. Yet he was the easiest. Just a few pulls of the strings and he was tied around her finger. It made Shi want to rip it from his body and eat it. Yet it was not meant to be.

"Okay..." Gregory nodded, eyes cast down.

She sent him on his way, telling the boy to rest. He slumped forward, closing the door behind him. She stayed where she was, dismissing the Doll from his post with a flick of her hand to do his rounds around the school, leaving moments later with the click of the closed door behind him.

Turning her head, she looked North, walking up to the window. She placed a hand on the glass as her eyes gazed up at the vast expanse of the black twilight that darkened at the night went on. It was starting to become night, the day coming to an end.

The reds, yellows, and oranges followed the sun that had been consumed by the very same blackness. Luminous stars materialized amongst the black heaven - few were dull, just a small flicker that showed its self-existence every now and then among a sufficient amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark, moonless night. Numerous name given celestial constellations by Humans - known and unknown, real and imagined - became natural adornments along the endless void.

It was war.

The sky was controlled by the darkness yet the stars commanded the twinkling spots they originated from. The war across the constellations that spread among the sky continued without a Human's care. A vast expansion that was so unknown and mysterious. No one could take command on it.

Ah, what beauty.

She could call it home.

She loved it.

She wanted it all within her grasp and shed it all into pieces

It was just something disguised as her prison.

She didn't know if she hated that more.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I finally finished the chapter~! I almost forgot to finish with everything that happened today but I got to it and got done. I am happy too. I start my second year of college tomorrow and I can't be more excited! Just two more years and I'll get my degree! Yayyy! Don't worry though I'll make sure to make time over the weekend to write chapters. If something does come up and I have to change things around, I'll tell you all.**

 **I will tell you this, there are only two to three more chapters left for this Arc. Then to be honest I do not know what to do. I am unsure if I am going to the next Arc - the Emerald Witch Arc - I know that Undertaker makes an appearance there and in the latest Blue Cult Arc too but... So, I am really going to have to think on that. I might make another chapter to combine the two chapters to show what Shi would be doing during them so...**

 **Got any ideas?**

 **I might even make a few One Shots while we wait for manga chapters to come out.**

 **Hmmm...**

 ** _(Just remove the spaces.)_** **You know I was going to change Shi's gender, because she is able to do, but I decided not to go that route for various reason but that had not stopped me from drawing Shi as a male.**

 **Link: nightmarezanez._deviantart._com/_art/_Shi-Male-695221157**

 **Give me reviews~! It keeps me alive!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** **死の武器** **\- Shi no buki (Death's Weapon)  
Rating: T  
Summary: This would be the solution they had been looking for. "Take my hand, please." "Why did you do this?!" "Who are you?" "You should have never been made." "I am just a weapon, nothing more, nothing less." "I will not let you touch him!" "My sweet Shi..." "I shall be your shield to protect. I shall be your weapon to cut down your enemies. I shall be only yours."**

 **Current: Followers: 95, Favs: 67, Reviews: 67, Communities: 3, Views: 5830**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Kuroshitsuji is written and illustrated by Yana Toboso-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Has Yet To Be Beta Proofed**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Stellar Nymph- I am happy that you are fine. ^^ School is always tiring. Which Hogwarts House do you would fit you best? What about Shi? I think she'd be Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Prince Soma is funny but with how the recent chapters went for him I wonder how he will be. They were quite close, after all. Man, I cried when I read that chapter! Why did it have to happen?! Man... Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Forbidden Moons- It's always good to change the pace around. It keeps things interesting and people on their toes. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **That Weapon, Invited**

* * *

 _She didn't know if she hated that more._

 ** _Location: Unknown_**

 ** _Date: Unknown_**

 _She still remembered when they were a He at one point and when they were just They - when They were Nothing. They would never be able to rid of that notion. It was at the back of their mind - a mark that could not be erased. Ignored yes but get rid of?_

 _Never._

 _They've tried. Pain. Unyielding pain when they did. So, they left It alone. It was just that. They were just It. It was nothing then it became something. That something turned into something different - something that was moldable like clay. They wanted It to be something for them._

 _It was to be in their image alone._

 _It was just that._

 ** _"Awaken and come to our heed!"_**

 _Ah... Clay._

 _That was It was. A thing you can hold and feel. Something to mold into different shapes. Soon enough It turned to He. They were to have hair that was green and long. Then it was She. The hair was blue at one time. Or had it been purple? (Blur... It was all just a blur now.)_

 _Their eyes were always the same though._

 _Red._

 _Bright red that seemed to glow in the dead of night._

 _Some didn't like it and tried to change it. It hurt them at times. Red was something that was constant in their life since their creation. It made them curious about red. A curiosity that almost turned obsessive to a point. It was a double edge sword for them. For It. That changed when they saw red come out of the first body. The second had been accidental. Yet something inside them changed and they wanted to see more of it. The red._

 _The eyes._

 _The first encounter of their Users enemies - the Demons. Something inside bothered them when those eyes similar - at first a muddy color it was but when they had glowed... - to their own had landed on them. (It wasn't a first time they had met. Different skins and masks yet they had seen each other many times. Eyes could not lie. Not that they had known. The other said nothing. Maybe it had been for the best in the end if they had never known. Who knows in the end.)_

 _They wanted to know more. Yet it wouldn't be for a while until they knew what it was. When he had explained what they had been made of - what was within their clay. Yet it wouldn't be for a while until they knew what it was. When he had explained what they had been made of - what was within their clay. They - now had become a she once more - only continued with their life._

 _Their orders._

 _His orders._

 _He became everything._

 _He was the red she was looking for._

 _"Do you trust me?"_

 _She would always. His word was Law._

 _"Will you always be by my side?"_

 _Never would he have to be alone with her there._

 _"What are you to be me?"_

 _His Weapon. She would cut anyone he told her to. Even herself. Everything for him._

 _"My Shield?"_

 _Nothing would harm him with her around. (Scars always told stories. Some fade over time, but you can never completely erase one. They never healed underneath that second layer of skin. Some more than others. Some darker. Some bloodier. Some that must never be told.)_

 _One day he had asked, "If I run, would you come with me?"_

 _"Yes." No hesitation. She loved the smile he bestowed her. She ached for more. She would only see it when there was red._

 _Red was good._

 _"My Shi... My sweet, sweet Shi... My Shi..." He sounded broken again, holding her close._

 _"Your Shi," was her only answer._

 _"My weapon." He snuck a hand around her neck, twisting the skull charm between his enlonged black fingernails, showing who she belonged to. "My little, precious weapon... " he muttered again, stroking her hair in a possessive way before he fisted it in his hand. "My Shi... My Death Scythe..."_

 _He would do it again. She would allow it every time. She was his. She could see he had been broken before their fated meeting._

 _She turned into his life line._

 _In the back of their mind, they wondered - Was Shi really, she or just someone else?_

* * *

 **Location: Weston College, Weston-super-Mare, North Somerset, England, Near the River Thames**

 **Date: May 30, 1889**

Forty.

Forty-one.

Forty-two.

Forty-three.

Forty-four.

 _Forty-five._

Her gaze remained fixed on the ceiling, counting the thin cracks that lined the wall above her. There was forty-five in all.

Master held her body close to him, arms closed around her body holding it like a lifeline. Soft breathing escaped past his opened mouth, heating the left side of her neck every time. He was tired when he had arrived. So much that he had collapsed into her arms. She never liked it when her Master overworked himself yet she was not allowed to interfere with his orders. She would obey them even when she did not like it.

Her Master was precious to her.

Just as she was to him.

She glanced at the sleeping man beside her, giving him a soft smile. He must of not have slept well without her nearby. She would protect him.

 _"I am your weapon. I shall cut down your enemies and shall stain myself in their blood. I am your shield. I shall protect you from harm and shall defend you with all my being."_

That was her vow. She would do it with her dying breath; even then she would use anything and everything to move Heaven, Hell, and Earth to protect her Master. Nothing would break it.

Yet...

She wondered how long this would last. Would she be taken back in the end? Handed over to another?

Another Human to watch die. Another Soul to collect, watch and record.

Repeat.

Everything would repeat.

Never would it end.

RePeat...

 **R** e ** _P_** **E** _a **T**_!

No! NO! _HIM!_ She didn't want to leave him! No...

"A-Ah..." A hand covered her eyes, her mouth opening. Something curled around her neck, stopping the cry within her throat and her body was pulled closed to the only one who could affect her like this.

Yellow-green eyes opened, half-lidded as they watched the panic begin to set within his precious weapon. He moved his head forward, muttering into her ear, "Do not think unnecessary things."

They stayed that way for hours.

* * *

 **Location: Weston College, Weston-super-Mare, North Somerset, England, Near the River Thames**

 **Date: June 4, 1889**

He had watched the cricket game and it was utterly boring. He never understood why Vincent ever played the game, yet he kept up appearance. He found it amusing the Humans around him tried to suck up to him, hoping their children could gain a better standing within the College.

The butler began to play music. They began with the Radetzky March. Interesting start.

Hmmm...

It would seem the butler had finally noticed his appearance. Some Human was stupid enough to shout that he was there... Sigh... Ah, he had shifted his duty to a student and it looked like it was time to go.

Giving a curt nod to Johan, a sign for the Doll to take over his duties, and went on his way leaving his now cold tea behind. It was bland. He would need to have his precious Shi make him some but after his little game of cat and mouse. When the butler had made it to where he was before he'd be somewhere else. Ah, the confusion those muddy red eyes held made him crackle. He even had to keep his face from shifting into a grin when he was talking to a noble woman!

It continued for some time until the chase finally made it to an elaborate staircase.

Huh.

The butler wasn't going to hold back then. The demon came after him post haste, flipping in the air, and hovered near the ceiling for a moment yet Undertaker kept on walking. Stretching out his arm, he attempted to grab the disguised man, but instead, he only managed to grasp the coat when the man had vanished.

So close yet so far away~!

How fun!

* * *

 **Location: Ciel's Dorm Room, Sapphire Owl Dormitory, Weston College, Weston-super-Mare, North Somerset, England, Near the River Thames**

 **Date: June 4, 1889**

Shi glanced around the clean and orderly bedroom. Of course. It was the perfect place for the Little Earl to be in. She stood at the foot of the bed the boy used to sleep while he stayed at the school. Walking around the left side, Shi set down a tea cup with elegant markings of the stars and moon painted upon the white shell. It sat on a small plate with a similar theme of the night sky around it. A blue ribbon tied the cup to the plate; a closed exotic flower that would only bloom in the moonlight laid next to it.

This would be it.

She turned on the heel of her boot, her braid whipping around her as her dress twirled and she was gone.

* * *

 **Location: Ciel's Dorm Room, Sapphire Owl Dormitory, Weston College, Weston-super-Mare, North Somerset, England, Near the River Thames**

 **Date: June 4, 1889**

"Ahhhhh, that was so fun!" One said, stretching his arms up high as he headed to his bed.

"I think I ate too much though..." Another muttered tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

A third yawned, their coat already off before they even were inside. "I'm so tired."

Ciel, Macmillan and the rest of Sapphire Owl Dormitory students walked into their dormitory, bellies full and eyes heavy with languor. While he had anticipated the events that had transpired at the tournament, Ciel wished it had not lasted as long as it had.

With his hat in hand, he gave a weary sigh ready for bed but he stopped in his tracks when he saw something sitting on his bed. "Hm?"

"What's wrong?" Macmillan asked, glancing at his sudden frozen friend. When he did not get an answer, he walked up to his friend and stretched his short neck over Ciel's shoulder.

There sat an ornate teacup with an exotic flower resting on the saucer as an extravagant bow sat neatly atop.

"T-that's amazing!" Macmillan exclaimed in surprised excitement as he grabbed Ciel's shoulder's and shook them hard. "You've been invited to the Midnight Tea Party!"

The others crowded around to look over Ciel's shoulder to see the invitation.

"Amazing!"

"That's so cool!"

 _I did it!_ Ciel's eyes widened. _I finally acquired the right to see the Principal!_

"They say that when a beautiful flower blooms under the moon at midnight, _they'll_ come for you. So, if you wear that flower on your chest, they'll let you in no problem!" Macmillan was grinning from ear to ear as he explained to his friend.

Ciel picked up the invitation gently, cradling it in his hands, just as Sebastian opened the door. "Everyone, time for your bath." His wine-colored eyes met Ciel's from across the room and shared a knowing look.

 _The whereabouts of the missing students... The Principal's true colors..._ The task set by their Queen sounded out like bells in their minds, _We'll unravel all the mysteries at the Tea Party!_

They were so close. Now, it was just the waiting game.

* * *

 **Location: Secret Garden, Somewhere in** **Weston College, Weston-super-Mare, North Somerset, England, Near the River Thames**

 **Date: June 4, 1889**

 _The night of June 4th._ _Weston High had settled down from the day's noise. All the doors had been locked. Going outside was prohibited and only a few were allowed to walk around - just the ones attending the Midnight Tea Party._

He was supposed to find clues - to see if this _Principal_ had known anything about the disappearance. Throughout his stay at the school, he nor Sebastian had not heard a peep or seen a hair of the man they needed to see most. So, he had made sure to keep himself occupied with what he had. He was Her Majesty's Guard Dog after all! He was the one to put all her worries when called upon yet here he was _Weston's absolute ruler_...

The Principal.

The man that sat at the head of the table they all assembled at, fingered joined in front of his tilted head. The brim of his top hat shadowed the upper part, making Ciel wish to shoot the hat off just to see what the man looked like. Yet he kept his cool. There was a time for everything and the toast they wanted to do was just what he had needed.

"And a successful engagement. To Weston, a toa-"

"Wait." All eyes were fixated on Ciel now, "I can't toast from the bottom of my heart like this."

"Phantomhive, what's wrong?" Lawrence had asked the boy, worry for him evident in his tone.

"There's something that's been bothering me. It's about Derrick Arden and his friends." The four Prefects, not for the first time, shared a look of horror between them. Ciel noticed, thrilled that paranoia was starting to settle in, as he sat his tea filled cup down with a _clink_. "I can't toast until I've met them."

"Ciel...?" Edward gave his cousin a suspicious look, wondering just what he was up to. In the pit of stomach held a feeling that this was not going to end well. He did not like that feeling yet he kept silent.

"Mr. Principal, will you hear my story?" Ciel politely pushed, deciding to keep his intentions front and center.

"Phantomhive! That's rude-" Bluer protested, yet was silenced by the boy.

"I know it is. Be that as it may, the 15th rule of Weston states the following: 'At all times, you should share your heart with your friends, and help them out with love.' ...That is what it says."

The Perfect did not know how to respond, clenching his teeth.

Ciel continued, "Derrick Arden, Richard Greenson, Hans Hardy, Robert Issac, and Ewan Thewlis. I have heard that since a year ago, none of them have returned home even once and have been cooped up in their dormitories all this time. Actually, when I entered this school I was requested by their parents to persuade them to come home just once. Yet... When I tried to meet up with them, I was met with the most bizarre circumstances. I couldn't even lay eyes on them." He said, continuing to present his case, "The sudden transfer from Red House to Purple House. Even more bizarre was the day of the fire. All of Purple House was supposed to be evacuated, but they weren't present." Ciel's cool gaze shifted to Gregory, "But Violet said this, 'They're all safe'."

Gregory flinched at the words, looking away from the intense gaze. Lowering his head, his hood provided shade to cover his eyes from the others.

"Violet...?" Cheslock wondered, wondering why his Prefect wasn't explaining himself.

"I am sure Violet was just upset at the time," Redmond defended his fellow Prefect.

Ciel spoke, voice cold and cutting, "You mean that a Prefect in charge of governing the prestigious Weston High... would make such a grave mistake?" His cold eyes dared the blond haired Perfect to fight back.

Agares said, seemingly insensitive to the incident as a whole, "Well, who knows?"

Ciel slammed his hands onto the table. "In any case, the truth was that they were not there! Five students have disappeared from a strictly supervised public school. This is obviously quite strange!"

The air was thick with uncertainty.

"Supposing from my investigations up till now, Derrick and the rest are not at this school anymore. In the best case, they've escaped. In the worst, they're dead."

He would expose _everything_ they hid.

"There is a big chance that they've become involved in some large incident. Mr. Princicpal! I would like you to call in the Yard!"

"That won't be necessary." Johan disagreed, everyone attention snapped to the Vice Principal. "That's because they are right there. Look."

" _What?_ "

"That's because they are right there." He pointed to the door behind Ciel, "Look. They're right there."

All eyes stared at the wooden door. The knob struggled for a moment slowly becoming more and more erratically until it finally slowly creaked open. From within the shadows, a polished shoe stepped forward as someone said, "Hey. It smells of tea." Dressed obviously, his top hat crowned upon his head and smile welcoming stood a very much alive Derrick Arden.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Shorter than the rest but you can only blame the stress of school. College only just started but I've been swamped with school work and I know it'll get more so I can only hope next weekend, it being Labor Day and all that, I'll have some more time because I don't have class then! Yaaa! So, it's not all bad then.**

 **Next week will be the last chapter of this Arc. I'll explain more on what I might and/or might not do after this Arc is over with. If you have ideas on what I should do after, Review or send me a PM. ^^**

 **No picture this week. Sorry! Now I am going to bed and sleep like the dead (hopefully) until I have to head to class.**

 **Zane out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** **死の武器** **\- Shi no buki (Death's Weapon)  
Rating: T  
Summary: This would be the solution they had been looking for. "Take my hand, please." "Why did you do this?!" "Who are you?" "You should have never been made." "I am just a weapon, nothing more, nothing less." "I will not let you touch him!" "My sweet Shi..." "I shall be your shield to protect. I shall be your weapon to cut down your enemies. I shall be only yours."**

 **Current: Followers: 97, Favs: 71, Reviews: 68, Communities: 3, Views: 6409**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Kuroshitsuji is written and illustrated by Yana Toboso-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Has Yet To Be Beta Proofed**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **xenocanaan- Hehehe, you're makin me blush over here... 'm happy you love their interaction so much. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **That Weapon, Deceiving**

* * *

 _All eyes stared at the wooden door. The knob struggled for a moment slowly becoming more and more erratically until it finally slowly creaked open. From within the shadows, a polished shoe stepped forward as someone said, "Hey. It smells of tea." Dressed obviously, his top hat crowned upon his head and smile welcoming stood a very much alive Derrick Arden._

 **Location: Secret Garden, Somewhere in Weston College, Weston-super-Mare, North Somerset, England, Near the River Thames**

 **Date: June 4, 1889**

Someone had once said that fear was the greatest motivator to affect the behavior of Humans. Society had embraced this concept, even on an unconscious level. They pass judgment on their fellow man, religions and cultures and languages, the Unknown... They had no need of knowing yet there would be something about it that they would not like even if they knew nothing of it.

Some would say they were not prejudiced yet it was for naught. All judged when they were born. It was something all were exposed once they were brought into this unforgiving life. It cannot be helped, though. It was ingrained within them on a somewhat instinctively level to discriminate against anything they knew nothing of.

Think of fire. It was hot, something that could destroy much, and was to not be touched. Yet the curious went and played with it only to get burned. They learned to not touch those bright flames again.

Why?

They got hurt.

Humans sought out pleasure, not pain. So, they learned to not touch the fire again.

It was with those experiences - essentially traced back to that concept of _fear_ \- that shaped them all. It was within the basic knowledge of the individual. That fear kept them safe. If not, then Humans would wonder why they kept getting burnt by the flames they continuously touched, not even questioning it as they continued it over and over in a cycle.

Why though?

What motivated this type of behavior?

 _Fear._

That was it.

It was the same when they had all backed away when the Bizarre Doll of Derrick Arden had gone for the attack viciously biting done on Greenhill's arm. Blood spurted from the wound, and Greenhill's screams of pain disturbed the silence.

Edward jumped over the table to defend Greenhill, shouting, "YOU BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He kicked Arden back, hard enough to knock him away from the downed Perfect.

His hat flying off, he lifted his head with a mouth full of blood, showed a stitching that ran across his forehead. When he went on the attack again, Ciel tore off his eye-patch as the others tried to get him off of their fellow student.

"COME, SEBASTIAN!" In a second, Sebastian Michaelis was behind his Master, waiting for his order. "This is an order, Sebastian! CAPTURE DERRICK ARDEN!"

Ciel moved out of the way. Sebastian smirked, lowering his hands to the table. "Yes," He grabbed the tablecloth, "My Lord." The fabric slid under the cutlery and the teacups.

He jumped, swinging the white cloth behind like a cape. "An English gentleman should know to keep proper manners at a tea party." He whipped the clothes around the bloodied Derrick, tying it to restrict his movement, even adding a nice bow for dramatic effect until Arden was on the ground, still as a log of wood.

"Ugggghhhh..." Greenhill moaned in great pain. "M-My arm!"

"Greenhill!" His Fag said in concern, trying to help the poor boy.

"Let me take care of it. A fair deal has been taken off," the butler said as he examined the injury. "Raise his arm," he calmly ordered Edward.

"O-okay."

He wrapped the wound and dressed it as the others asked why he was there.

"So... the episode with run wild after all," Agares quietly commentated, staring at the tied up Doll. He never noticed it was heard by the Demon in the room.

"Mr. Michaelis... No, _Sebastian_ is my butler," Ciel explained, putting his eye patch back on.

"Mr. Michaelis is a butler?!"

"What?!"

"And the reason I entered this school was to find Derrick and the rest. However," Ciel and the rest of the attention was drawn to Arden. "Sebastian couldn't get a hold of his whereabouts... because he was already dead."

"Dead... What do you mean? He... he was just moving a second ago..." A pale Harcourt said. Suddenly Arden started chomping his jaws, his moans like a rusty screech. "Heeee!" Harcourt stumbled back, shaking in fear.

Ciel took out a gun, pointing it straight at the man who had yet to move a finger. "Well then, let's have you explain what is going on here, Principal!"

"Phantomhive! What is the meaning of-" Clayton began to protest.

"Clayton!" Midford interrupted, holding a look of disdain at the situation. "Ciel... no. "Earl Phantomhive should not be opposed!"

"Wha..."

"Shit!" Cheslock swore, "What's going on here?!"

"I've seen people that have become like Derrick before," the Earl hissed, "Now spit it out! What did you do to Derrick?"

The Principal was silent.

Just when Ciel was about to force an answer out of the man who ruled Weston College, Greenhill spoke, "We... we just wanted to protect."

"Protect?" Sebastian asked.

"The Saint that is the symbol of our school... Saint George... Legend has it that he defeated a dragon to protect the country. In other words," Lawrence pushed up his glasses, "If you do not cut it off from the source, you won't be able to run from disaster. We obey those teachings."

"That's... that's why we... Set out to..." Redmond eyes held a distance look, the memory playing right before his eyes, "Kill Derrick." He went onto explain what they had done next, "And so we set up a contract with _him_."

"N... no..." A shiver spiked up Ciel's spine. His eyes widened in horror as the gun shook in his hands. "No way."

"I see, now everything has fallen into place," Sebastian said with a tone of satisfaction that he didn't even bother to hide, smiling devilishly, " The student who disappeared, body and soul... Derrick Arden. The one who was able to escape from my pursuit. The Principal. The Association researching human regeneration. The Aurora Society. To figure this out should have been a trivial task but the one who wrapped all of this in such a difficult mystery..." The demon pointed a finger at the Principal, " was you, wasn't it?"

The students gasped, shocked at such an accusation.

"The Principal has nothing to do with it! Us Prefects did this all ourselves and-"

"Who said it was the Principal?" Sebastian retorted, eyes sharpening and grin darkening, "Hey. Why don't we both drop the teacher act here?"

Everyone watched what the Principal would do expectantly.

Then he grinned a full toothy grin. "Ah, man. I really liked this job too." He pointed at Ciel and Sebastian, the butler holding out an arm to protect his Master in case anything happened, "It was truly pleasant to watch you struggle from the grand tier. You've definitely offered me the best of laughs..." He crackled chillingly.

"You...You are..."

The Principal gripped the tip and removed his top hat; long, silver hair fell around him like a halo.

"Undertaker!"

"Hellooooo, little Earl~! You're as tiny as ever!" Undertaker twirled the top hat in his hands, smirking. "But I'm pleased to see you're doing well. Did you enjoy your first experience with group life?"

"I was wondering where you went after closing up shop." Sebastian smirked, "To think you'd be hiding in a school of all places."

Undertaker replaced his hat atop his silver head, "Only temporarily though, hee hee~"

"Then if you're here _she_ much be close by," Sebastian muttered, eyes narrowing when he suddenly whipped his head around when he heard his contactor gasp. There she was, dressed in gray, long hair trailing behind her in a braid.

A gloved hand gripped the small boy's chin, the other gripping the hand that held the gun. Red eyes bored into a wide blue eye. "It's not nice to point things at others," Shi muttered, her grip tightening on his hand slowly crushing it under her strength.

When a silver knife sliced through the air, striking the ground where the Death Scythe one was, Ciel took deep breaths to try and calm himself. The woman in question appeared by Undertaker's side, head tilted as she played with the gun for a moment, causing the bullets to fall out. With a disinterested look, the gun slipped through her hands and landed on the ground with a clank.

Undertaker was crackling, watching the looks the Humans held at the sight of his weapon as he pulled her into his grasp. "Ah..." She gasped as she manhandled by her Master, arms circling around her shoulders as a chin rested just upon her head.

"I see... So, you _were_ here." Sebastian commented dryly, "It seems our investigation got a little out of hand." His eyes narrowed at Undertaker's growing grin before addressing the P4. "You four assassinated Lord Derrick and then requested his resuscitation from the Aurora Society. What was so important to protect that would make you resort to such means?"

"He..." Lawrence began, evidently troubled, "Derrick Arden was not supposed to be at this school."

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel asks, looking at them.

So, they explained their story of deceit and lies. The Prefects stood on the other side of the Midnight Tea Party table as Ciel and the Prefects' Fags stared at them in shock, visibly traumatized by the story.

Lawrence stated, "Our actions are inexcusable to out relatives but there was nothing else we could do to protect our traditional order." He pushed up his glasses, "We didn't want to stir things up and damage the school's good name. You understand, don't you, Phantomhive?" He looked determined to make the other boy see the situation through his eyes.

Shocked the little Earl wondered, "Just killing someone like that... What are you saying?"

A summer breeze blew by, scattering stray flower petals.

"PFFT! GYAAAAHAHAHAHAA! THAT'S _AMAZING_! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Undertaker cackled, clutching Shi into his, his legs kicking up in the air. Master would really hurt himself if he laughed so hard.

But... It was _pretty_ amusing... Shi couldn't help but give a small chuckle, holding a hand to her mouth. Her eyes held devious delight.

"Oh? That's rare." With an amused expression, Sebastian said, "It seems that we agree on that point."

Lawrence kept his focus on Ciel, eyes pleading for him to understand, "Our school is famed for producing a great number of elite students that will take on pivotal roles within the country. We can't let our generation desecrate the traditions that have been held in honor for many hundreds of years since the founding of the school. The history of Weston is the history of England!

Ciel sighed, clearly not impressed, "I see..." He felt pity for the boy. "I was asked to investigate this incident by a certain high-ranking individual. They won't sit by and do nothing after hearing the truth of this matter." He smiled, "I'll ask them to consider the circumstances."

Sebastian smirked, knowing his little Master well.

The Earl of Phantomhive's cold gaze returned to them. "Well then, that just leaves you two. What do you want?!"

Shi shrugged as Undertaker replied nonchalantly," Since I received copious amounts of payment just now, I'll tell you. For old time's sake." She held up a pastry she made earlier from three-layer tray up to her Master.

"Derrick was certainly conscious, if only for a moment. It was certainly different from the previous moving corpses." The little Earl's eyes widen when he realized, "They've _evolved_!"

"It makes me happy to hear you say that." He opened his mouth wide and took a chop, taking it all in with a happy hum. "You're right. Even the dead can evolve, as long as there are episodes." He licked his cheek, a bit of frosting coming off the sweet.

Puzzled, Sebastian hypothesized, "Episodes? Do you mean the fake memories you made? I believe connecting those to the deceased's records was the mechanism behind the moving corpses."

"Wrong!" The ex-Shinigami played with Shi's hands, making them cross each other to form an X. "But close. It's not that easy..."

"They yearn for a future," Shi muttered, eyes sweeping the whole area, passing from each Human until they landed back on the little Earl and his butler. "In their dying moment, Humans review their past life. These images come and go. At the same time, they crave for the future they were supposed to have. They're fragmentary of course, but those fragments are the episodes. These are like a predictive map of the future. The self-created memories are nothing compared to these future memories. So, what do you think would happen if something was stuck to the end of the Records? Wouldn't they... become complete?" Her hands moved to cup something unseen in front of her by the Human eye, her expression soft.

Undertaker gave a disappointed sigh. "Yet the succession rate is still pretty low. It's dependent on the quality and quantity of the Episodes."

"I don't understand..." Ciel held his gun higher and demanded, "Why would you do that?! What purpose does bringing back the dead serve?"

"...I just want..." Undertaker grinned, baring sharp teeth. "To see what happens after 'The End'. You never thought about it? There might be an interesting development lurking behind the ending credits."

"That's where we differ," Sebastian commented, "Exactly because _'death'_ is such a hopeless and definite end... It is beautiful."

Undertaker frowned. "I've told you all for the current price." He unraveled himself from his Weapon, watching her stand before she held out a hand to him. He stood up, grasping it. "It'd be a hassle If I got found out by certain annoying individuals. We best be going now, Shi~!"

"Understood, my Master," she responded, bowing her head.

"WE WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY! Sebastian! GET HIM!" Ciel commanded!

The butler dashed forward. "As you wish."

"Johan."

But a pair of gloved hands grabbed Sebastian's. Agares faced Sebastian and did the impossible - he stopped the demon in his track, nearly pushing him back a step.

"...As I thought," Sebastian said as he stared at the Vice Principal, his scholar's hat flying off from the push. "You're dead as well. Mr. Agares!" There was no life in Agares gray eyes, and a neat row of stitches crowned his head. "That was that strange feeling I had back then."

Now he knew why.

"He was full of episodes. He's my masterpiece!" Undertaker exclaimed as he flipped onto the top of the high brick walls, kneeling while Shi landing on her heels beside him. "For now, at least." He snapped his fingers.

The ground rumbled, something moving underneath the soil. Gray hands decomposing faces sprouted, surrounding everyone. Their groans were like fingernails on a blackboard, scraping on their ears.

"Christmas... ** _holidays_**..."

"Let's **_play_**...cricket..."

Agares locked his well-built arms around Sebastian, preventing him from moving. The students ran to the door when they had the chance, Midford helping the injured Greenhill. A pitiful whimper caught Ciel's ears and he turned around. He had barely made it to an immobile Joanne, grasping his arm and pulled him into a run back to the door away from the slowly advancing Dolls.

Undertaker watched it all with a grin, kneeling with his chin resting on the palm of his hands. "Even though his a Phantomhive, he's different from his ancestors..." Undertaker mused.

"He does provide an interesting time," the Weapon mumbled, eyes gazing upon the discord.

"You don't seem to be in a hurry." Agares commentated as he held Sebastian tightly.

Sebastian chuckled, "Do you really think you can hold me down like this? You underestimate me."

"Oh, I'm not underestimating you at all. It's just..." Undertaker glanced away from Sebastian, staring at something else between his long silver bangs. "...that we have different goals."

Realization dawned on Sebastian. _Could he be..._

 _If Sebastian forced Agares off of him, Undertaker would attack him. He would retaliate but would miss. Dodging, Sebastian would see Undertaker out of the corner of his eye. He would unleash his Death Scythe upon the Earl, the boy in his grasp, ready for the taking._

 _Then..._

As a cup of tea fell and shattered into pieces, Sebastian threw Agares over his body, cracking his skull.

 _Protecting the Young Master comes first!_

Undertaker flew past Sebastian, Shi within his arms, a knowing look in both of their eyes. "As expected of you, Butler," she commented, voice full of tease.

Sebastian grimaced at her, feet scraping against the group to a halt in front of Ciel.

"Sebastian?!" Ciel cried.

"You should keep protecting the Earl with such devotion!" Undertaker grinned, dancing with a devilish delight, "Hihi! See ya!" and then, he disappeared behind the wall.

"Good-bye," she waved to them, vanishing within his grasp, listening to the sounds of the Dolls getting destroyed one by one growing distance at their escape. Her eyes moved to the crescent moon, wispy clouds slowly trickling around it. Reaching out a hand towards the moon, the closed it into a tight fist as if it was just right within her grasp.

She would take it all if she could. Just for him.

Just for her _Master_.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I added a scene in the last chapter that was going to be at the beginning of this chapter but it didn't add with how were things were turning so I added it to Chapter 17. It fit right in too! _Just thought I'd let you all know._ Yaaa... Sigh... Hmmm... It would seem this is the last chapter of this Arc. What should I do next? I don't really see me doing the Emerald Witch Arc or the most recent Arc until more chapters come out and since it's a monthly thing...**

 **Hmmmmmmmm...**

 **Well, who knows what the future will hold. We will just have to see what happens next. I'll keep in touch. If you can think of a way for Shi to be in that Arc then say something.**

 **Until then, this is Nightmare Zane signing out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: 死の武器** **\- Shi no buki (Death's Weapon)  
Rating: T  
Summary: This would be the solution they had been looking for. "Take my hand, please." "Why did you do this?!" "Who are you?" "You should have never been made." "I am just a weapon, nothing more, nothing less." "I will not let you touch him!" "My sweet Shi..." "I shall be your shield to protect. I shall be your weapon to cut down your enemies. I shall be only yours."**

 **Current: Followers: 101, Favs: 81, Reviews: 69, Communities: 3, Views:** **7397**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Kuroshitsuji is written and illustrated by Yana Toboso-sensei. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Has Yet To Be Beta Proofed**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **xenocanaan- Here is more than!** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **That Weapon, Seeking**

* * *

 _Just for her_ Master _._

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Date: July 21, 1889**

She was on her knees, her legs curling under her dress as she leaned against the side of the chair her Master sat in, a black-fingernailed hand roaming through her unbraided hair. The sliver locks traveled down her body in waves, laying against the floor. Master leaned back against the back of the chair, grinning as he rested his cheek in the palm of his hand. Her red eyes opened to look at the one before them, word flowing past their lips holding no importance to her. She leaned into the touch, feeling at ease as her minded was at peace.

It always was with him.

Silent.

The calmness took over her mind.

This was what she had sought for many a day and could only hope that it lasted for longer than second. (She wanted it more. _More_... So that It could not come back. Please don't let it end... No... It had to be there. It had to be _him_. Only him! Him! No one else would do except him. He was her one and only. It would stay like that. Forever. _For nevermore._ )

"Shi," Undertaker purred, his voice distantly reaching through her mind and pulling her back into reality; dull eyes opening to look into his yellow-green.

"Hmm...?" She hummed up at him, dazed as he directed a small smile down at her, a look that an owner would give when their dog would sit on command at the sound of their voice. He pet her, stroking the top of her head slowly.

He trailed his hand down to rest on her cheek, his thumb rubbing the cold skin just under her eye his nail dangerously close to poking her eye. He slinked his fingers to grip her chin, smiling sharpening and growing wider showing off a row of white teeth at her compliance. His grip made sure of keeping her head in place, their eyes staring into one another. With the push of his hand upward, she moved along with it until she stood, arm reaching upward to continue contact with his Weapon.

Ah, his precious.

How he loved her like this.

He moved her into his lap, crossing his arms around her body possessively, showing just who she belonged to, and rested his chin on her shoulder. Closing her eyes, she rested her head back against him, body molding into his own. So sweet. And it was all his.

He sneaked a hand around her throat, gripping it until he could not hear the breath coming from past her lips. His grin turned crazed, eyes dilating to diminutive pinpricks, as he wondered if she would die from strangulation. (She wouldn't yet she would try if he told her to. She always obeyed.) He always did wonder if she would die and never come back, leaving him alone once more.

Shi...

He would not allow that.

His beloved, dearest Shi.

He would make sure of that.

* * *

 **Location: Main Office,** **Diedrich's Castle** **, Somewhere in Southern** **Germany**

 **Date:** **August 6, 1889**

They had come to Baron Diedrich's castle, a beautiful piece of architecture, for a 'visit' on Master's instance. He said it was just out of the way yet it did not look like the... large Human wanted them there.

Not like she cared.

The black haired man that sported a thick, handlebar mustache sat behind his desk, raising an arched, think eyebrow as he stared at them with dark brown almost black eyes. "What are you doing here, Undertaker?"

He tilted his hat to the Human. Pearly white teeth showed through his grin, hanging over Shi as he greeted the other man, "Oh, I am just stopping by on our way to France. We have something _very_ important to do!"

"Really? How nice of _you_..." Baron Diedrich drawled, sighing tiredly at the tone Master gave him. He did not comment on his behavior on the woman who looked the same from years ago even when he found it strange. Er... Scratch that. Everything was strange about the Funeral Director.

Undertaker giggled. "Aren't we?" He directed his question towards the woman he was hanging over.

Shi nodded without hesitation, agreeing with him. "Yes..."

"It's been a long while, Diedrich. We haven't met since _his_ funeral." Undertaker sighed, holding a 'woe-is-me' tone. "You don't come to England often, do you? It is because of the Earl isn't there? Or... because you're too **heavy**!" He burst into laughter, bending over as he held his side. "Gahahahahaha! I just can't hold it in~!"

Shi rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She walked over to the mantle of the fireplace on the left side of the office, glancing at the photos each frame held. Each of them telling a different story from a different period of time.

The German glared at the crackling man. "What the hell did you come here for?"

"You just look... so different... Pfffft." He whipped the tears away from his eyes a giggle passing by every other moment, standing straight. He stepped to the side, reaching over Shi's shoulder as he held up a photo of Vincent and Diedrich during their Weston College days. "Humans can change very quickly~. You used to be _sooo_ thin."

"Cut it _out_!" He hissed, raising a large handed fist at the amusing man.

"I guess your coffin will have to be custom-made." He quipped, snickering behind his hand. "Shall I measure you now?"

"I have the tape measure right here..." Shi muttered, tilting her head, an amused smile on her lips. Raising her hand, wrapped around it was an actual tape measure, much to the Human's chagrin.

"I don't need it!" Baron Diedrich began to take deep breaths to try and calm himself, knowing he was egged on by the white-haired man for his own sense of sick amusement.

"I'm sure..." His gazed stared at the photo he held, muttering sadly, "...the Earl would laugh at you if he saw you now."

"Shut up! I don't even wanna think about that." Baron Diedrich huffed, laying his flabby cheek on a fist as his elbow rested against the top of his oak desk. "In that respect, I guess I'm glad he just died...!" He opened his eyes, widening when he saw when he shed a tear.

Shi was by his side, looking up at him worriedly. She began to fret over him.

"Poor thing... Even his bones burned to ashes." He stroked the pictured face of a young Vincent Phantomhive. "With such a death it's just... Ahh..." He sighed, putting the framed picture back in its original place on the mantel. "But... The 'Earl of Phantomhive'... is still... with us, after all..." He grabbed Shi's offered hand as she led him away, the door's soft bang echoing throughout the whole castle as they left.

Baron Diedrich stared wide-eyed at his retreating back, the man's words echoing in his mind. He didn't know why they sent shivers down his spine and he felt that if he did, nothing would ever be the same again. But it was something he would have the share with the child. He would be most interested in the Funeral Director's words.

* * *

 **Location** **: Master Bedroom, Second Floor of the Phantomhive Manor, Outskirts of London, England, South of the River Thames**

 **Date:** **September 1** **, 1889**

The half moon shined along with its little stars, giving off light from the uncovered windows on the left side of the large, grand master bedroom within the Phantomhive Manor, furnished with lavish things just meant for the Head of the Phantomhive Household. Upon the large bed, under white sheets laid a sleeping Ciel.

From the shadows the moon gave the bedroom, out came a pair of black heels a soft clink resounded with each step until she made it to the bed. She leaned over the softly breathing Human, braid falling beside her head as she stared at the boy who was apart of the family who captured her Master's attention so much.

"Earl..." Shi muttered, stroking a hand on his fleshy cheek, a sign to show he was growing.

Opening his mouth slowly, she pulled out a small, thin crystal jar and uncorked it, tipping it forward just an inch above the Human's mouth. Out pours a mysterious liquid down his throat, little to no resistance came from him, swallowing it all. As he closed his mouth, not a drop misplaced, rich, deep blue eyes opened - shining like jewels in the moonlight as his long bangs shifted over them from moving his head.

He gave a groan, rubbing a hand over his left eye, "Is it morning... already?" He mumbled voice thick with sleep.

She gave him a soft smile, eyes holding malicious intent at his innocent expression. Ah... He truly looked like a child just then. Just like he was back then before that _day_ ever happened. Oh, how amusing it was to see this and compare it to his _usual_ attitude.

Everything that had burned to the ground reducing everything to ash... Every. Little. **_Thing._**

Ah~!

It made her want to burst out laughing.

"No, not yet," she answered, voice soft to lull him back to sleep. He gave another groan as he moved his hand back; Shi took the chance to hold a gloved hand over his eyes, making sure he only saw the dark. "Just sleep for a little bit longer, Earl. It is still too early for you to wake up, after all."

His breath evened out as he fell back asleep, red eyes watched him fall back into Morpheus arms. A sigh escaped past her lips. Giving one last look to the boy, she shifted back into the shadows, vanishing without anyone the wiser.

He really did look like _him_.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Eh... I just thought it'd be cool if I had something out now since there really isn't much I can do with the next two Arcs so I did what I could. I won't have anything until there are more chapters out and since it's a monthly thing, that's going to be awhile... even if it's a rather short chapter.** **Though I do hope to have a new chapter rather sooner than later.** **But as of now, this story is on Hiatus.** **Read my other stories while you wait~!**

 **Until then, happy reading~.**

 **Nightmare Zane**


End file.
